Jack's Horizon
by Jacks Little Muse
Summary: Trynity is Jack's 13 year old daughter. Where'd she come from and what about Jack? Nifty ideas brought about for an original char's bg for an RPSL group. FINALLY done. But there are more adventures coming!
1. Chapter 1

((Author's notes: This is a story I did for a roleplaying character's profile. She was an original character and needed a background. I didn't elaborate on it as much as I could on her profile and her site. Well I got to thinking what IF….And since everyone insists on elaborating on Will and Elizabeth's backgrounds…let's give ol' Jack one of his own. He's a complex character if you watch him carefully so we're going to explain a little bit of that.. Chelsea and Trynity are the oc's and mine. Other oc's abound since Jack is the only canon here at least for now. The others are basically Disney char's and belong to them. Reviews craved. Thanks!))

Aaah. Morning in the Caribbean at Port Williams.

The sun had been up for a couple of hours now and businesses were opening doors and drawing canopies to protect shoppers and visitors as they wandered down the streets. Carts were pushed out to display wares ranging from fruits to cloth to cooking utensils and tools.

The young man ambling down the way, passed by the fruit market where the round old shop keep waved a hello and tossed an apple at him. The young man grinned and waved back, catching the apple and biting into it. More sunshine was about to cover the Port.

Jack Sparrow, Early 20s and a young man knowing where he was placed in this world. He had his father's narrow looks, dark hair and brown eyes. "Dad" was a world traveler and a privateer who set his son to bed with stories of Singapore, the Virgin Islands and the West Indies. Stories of different cultures and exotic isles and beautiful women, and adventures beyond even the boy's dreams of escape. Mother was a merchant that supplied the residents of the port with the exotic spices, fruits and oils in the Spanish Main from all over that her husband had procured.

Growing up, Jack hadn't wanted for much. But then the boy had everything he could possibly imagine. Not caring for money or who had what personal items, he grew up well aware that life was more than numbers on a pound note. His parents had demanded more and had sent him to the finest tutors that Port William had to offer. Jack studied hard and got amazingly good grades, finishing his schooling when he was 17 years old. He had helped his mum in the shop for the last 5 years but the call of the sea was becoming increasingly harder to ignore.

"That's yer father's blood in ya, Jack," his other had reprimanded one night as they sat at dinner and his father was once more regaling his son with the story of how he had outsmarted a dozen cannibals and escaped with barely his life. Jack had begged his father to take him along next trip but the older man refused. His mother had shot her husband a look as if to say "enough" and had turned to her son.

"Ye'll not be talking of going to sea again, Jack. Ye have a future here in Port. And here's where ye'll be stayin', love."

Jack sighed softly knowing that there was no way while his mum was alive he'd ever be on a ship so the young man resolved himself to a life on land.

But this morning was different.

He had left the shop in his mum's care to take a walk and visit a young lady. Long blonde hair and the deepest brown eyes. She was a lady indeed. In fact she lived in the large house up on the hill. You know the one? Behind the white walls and the large iron gates. The one with the red-coated British guards all around. The one where the Governor of Port Royal lived. No, she wasn't a house servant. She was, in fact the governor's daughter. And she was all Jack could think about. Her laugh was like chimes in the breeze. Her voice was like the soft call of a robin. She was never angry or sour. She always had a smile for him and he couldn't love anyone more. Oh! What's her name? Why it's --

"Chelsea!" he called, rounding the corner of a row of stores and seeing her looking at a cart of material. The girl looked up at his voice and the smile only brightened.

"Jack!"

The two met with a hug and Jack slipped an arm around her as he looked at the cart. "Shopping, are we? I didn't think you even knew what to do with things like that." Always teasing her, and she jabbed an elbow into his side playfully as she ran fingers over a bolt of the lilac silk.

"I have been known to sew, Master Sparrow."

Jack took the jab with a soft grunt and then blinked at her answer. Oooh the options were too close here. Either jibe her some more and risk a harder jab or let it go. What to do what to do?

She fairly answered that question without even looking at him. She moved the lilac and found a bolt of yellow butter cream under it. A smile at her find but to him, she said, "Say it and you will find yourself walking alone on the beach after this, sir." Not a look. Not a hint she knew he had been toiling over the idea at all.

Jack smirked and shook his head, a quiet, "You know me far too well, milady. Then no. I will decide against tormenting you further as I would so miss your company on the beach not to mention I would look rather foolish walking and talking to myself."

Chelsea laughed softly and motioned to the merchant that she would take the whole bolt and then turned and led the young man away from the shops towards said beach. She loved him more than anything and would give anything for him. He was the one person in port she trusted and always would.

Which was going to make what she had to tell him devastate them both.

"Jack...we have to talk."

But Jack wasn't ready for 'serious'. And without a word, he bounced away from her and into the shallows of the waves, kicking up some water and a snort at her. "We'll talk later! Now let's just revel in the fact we have all night together! Well...most of the night. Come on, Chel!" And he turned and ran down the beach, stopping about 30 yards away and opening his arms. "Come on, slowpoke! Why so hesitant tonight?"

Chelsea sighed and shook her head, but a small smirk did creep across her lips. He was so sweet. "Jack!! Please!!" And she lifted the hem of her skirts and loped along after him, finally catching up only to have him steal a small peck on the cheek and then watch him whirl and dash away again. "Jaaaaack!!"

But he wasn't listening. In fact he was actually working up the courage for what he actually wanted to see her about today. But she wasn't playing 'right'. So he'd jerk the odds back to his favor! He bounced along backwards in the surf for a moment a full 40 yards away, a wicked smirk and suddenly he fell in a heap.

Chelsea squealed and ran full throttle for him. "Jack!!" Mumbling all the way about men and their idiotic tendencies to show off and inevitably get hurt. Now SHE was at fault because he _was_ showing off for her. MEN. And she was panting as she dropped to her knees in the sand beside him, the shallow waves washing around them both. "Jack! Please...what happened!? Please! Talk to me, sweetheart. Jack...?" and along with the pleading of course went the proverbial hand on his cheek, fingers brushing through his unruly dark hair to brush it away from his face.

Jack cracked one eye open a sliver just enough to see the worry on her face and then a low moan with a mumble, barely actually lips moving to form silent words.

Chelsea frowned and bit her lip for a moment. "J-Jack...love...wha-what is it? What are...Jack??"

A bit louder at the mumble but still no way she could make anything out.

She sighed and shook her head slightly. "I can't h-hear you. What is it you're trying to...Jack? What is it?" And she leaned down closer, putting her ear to his lips to hear what he was saying.

"Marry me."

Blink.

And he slipped one hand behind her neck and pulled her down to place a kiss to her cheek again. "Miss Chelsea. Would you do the honor of marrying this mere merchant?"

Chelsea pulled away but only for a moment to stare at him. And when she got her breath back, she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tight and giving him a chaste kiss, but still...a kiss nonetheless. When she pulled back a moment later, a breathy whisper into his ear, "Yes!! I will. I love you, Jack! More than anything!"

Jack hugged her for a minute more and finally he got to his feet and a sideways look at her. "What did you have to talk about, love?"

Chelsea suddenly felt a knife in her heart but after a moment of thought, the dagger was removed and the smile was back and she shook her head and waved it off. "Nothing, darling. It wasn't important." Jack smiled again and one arm slid around her waist as they headed on down the beach, just being silent for a while and listening to the sounds of the ocean and the gulls.

When Chelsea walked into the mansion that afternoon, she headed for the study where she knew her father was. Even though she had promised Jack she wouldn't say anything before the young man had a chance to announce the engagement, she was met with a single question when she stood in the doorway.

"So I assume you did what I told you and we'll no longer hear of Jack Sparrow's name around this house?"

Chelsea studied her father for a moment as he sat, back to her, in his chair at the desk. The soft scratching of the quill stopped and he sat back, looking up but out the window rather than at his daughter.

He was an old man who had old ideas. Her mother had died when she was 10 but the way Chelsea saw it was that the woman had escaped the Hell on earth that this existence only had to offer. Forced into a loveless marriage by her father to the Governor who was merely a soldier then. There was never any contact between the pair except for the union that produced Chelsea and the entire time she saw her parents together. She never once heard a term of endearment or a kind word. Rather it was always "sir' or "governor".

She didn't lie to him. But she didn't answer, either. And without a word, she turned and left the study and headed up the stairs and into her room.

_This was going to be a long night..._


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was humming softly as he finally straightened that one lock of hair that insisted on causing him grief by refusing to stay in the queue he had cleanly tied back. He stared at his own reflection and in a soft voice, "Governor. I know I'm merely a merchant here in your port. But I love your daughter and wish to ask for her hand in marriage." A soft snort and a shake of his head, turning and going into his bedroom, mumbling softly. He had only asked Chelsea earlier that day and now he figgered it would be a good time to make it formal.

"That's never going to work, m'boy," he said as he began pacing back and forth. "How 'bout this...Governor Tate. I have a deep predilection for your most gorgeous daughter, Chelsea. And I believe that we can fortify the bloodlines that you so desire in our -- " groan."Not bloody likely."

"Why not just _ask_ the man, Jack?" his mother's soft voice carried over the now silence.

Jack looked up and at his mother and a sigh as he walked over to her. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the jam and that motherly smile. He was tall. But way too skinny. Seemed no matter what she did he wouldn't put on any meat on the bones. Same as his father. Jack leaned against the wall and smiled down at him mother. "You can't just go up to the _Governor_ and say 'I want to marry your daughter', ya know, mum. You have to put it in a way he can't refuse." A wicked grin and a wink. "Or if he did it still sounds like he says yes."

She laughed and patted her son on his chest gently. "Well he'd be a bloody fool to say no to have a son-in-law such as yourself. But standing here and going over and over it isn't getting it done, Jackie. Why not go try it out on him. hm?"

Jack gave a kiss to her cheek and nodded, snagging his new leather tricorn hat from the hook on the wall. "I'll do that, mum. Right now. Don't wait up." and he dashed past her and out the door.

All the way up the hill he went over and over the incantation. Still needed work, but he didn't have time as he found himself standing on the stoop and ringing the bell.

He jumped a bit when the large door opened and the Governor's man-servant answered it, looking down his (rather large) nose at the young man. "Yes?"

Jack knew the man. At least from seeing him doing errands for the Governor and offered that winning smile as he tugged the hat off of his head. "Evenin', sir. I wanted to have a conference with the Governor, if you'd please. Something rather urgent I'd say."

"And who is calling?"

"Jack Sparrow."

The servant's eyes opened a bit wider and stepped aside to allow the young man to step in. Jack gave an appreciative nod and stepped into the foyer, marble floors and all. "Wow..." was all he could mutter under his breath as the servant commanded, "Stay here. I'll tell the Governor you're...here." And when Jack nodded, the man left to do precisely what he had to.

Jack stood in the foyer, hand holding the tricorn behind his back and humming softly, he walked over to a small table and fingers would trace over the petals of a rose. So soft. And a small smile would tug at the corners of the boy's lips. _Like someone he knew_. As Jack was lost in his reverie, he didn't hear the arrival of the Governor behind him.

A small man maybe by physical standards, but definitely not in pride or power. Tate had made it on his tenacity and ability to handle any situation. And the "situation" he saw now standing before him was one he didn't wish to bother with. But since his daughter had obviously proven herself unreliable and unable to care for herself. He'd make sure to take care of the latter soon enough.

"Mr. Sparrow."

The voice had a pitch to it that immediately told Jack of his distaste. The young man slowly straightened and with one hand behind his back he turned to face the Governor with a smile. "Governor...and how are you tonight?"

Tate didn't bother answering and stepped forward towards the young merchant. His eyes only verified what his voice belied. "What is it you want, Sparrow?"

Jack flinched inwardly at the harshness of the tone but this was something even the Governor wasn't going to scare him out of. He coughed gently to clear his throat and stood up straighter, looking the old man right in the eye. "Governor. I've come to truly express my feelings for your daughter and wish to ask for your permission to wed the lass. She has proclaimed on numerous occasions that she has often returned my affectionate feelings for me and I would greatly appreciate if you would be so kind as to gi -- "

Tate literally broke into laughter in the middle of it. "You want...want me to _**what**_?"

Jack blinked and tried to keep his demeanor calm. He knew this would be close to impossible...but he at least had the gall to do it the right way. "As I was saying, sir, I wish to ask for your daugh--"

But the laughter again overtook the hope of any decent conversation in the room. Tate literally was leaning on the table that held the small vase with the roses on it, shaking it roughly and threatening to knock it over. "Ooooh Sparrow, you _are_ a character, indeed. And what makes you even **think** that I'd give such a 'blessing' as you call it?" And then as he straightened up and tugged at his jacket to straighten that as well, his empty footsteps echoed in the foyer as he stepped over to stand directly in front of the young man.

"I wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were on fire...Master Sparrow." he said quietly and with a steady angry glare, "Now get out of my mansion...before I have you arrested."

"Governor," Jack had to make one last try. "I know you don't care for me at all...and I can respect that. But if you'd only think of your daughter and her happiness. I can make good for her and you'd never have to worry. My family's not...rich. But we're not wanting for anything. Chelsea --"

"Chelsea doesn't know how to take an order let alone take care of herself, Sparrow! I gave her a _direct_ command to tell you to disappear...for _your _own good. Obviously she believes she knows what's 'best' for her. Even at the risk of destroying her life with a...**merchant**." The last word spat out with enough venom to literally kill everyone in the port.

Jack blinked at the words as he listened. _To tell you to disappear_...That's what she had had to tell him this morning. But she didn't. _She went against even her own father and..._

Jack jerked himself back to the here and now and stared down at the Governor. And a most wicked smirk came to his lips. "Well then fine, Governor. Then I'd guess the game is on, eh? You want money and power for your daughter...I can get that as well. I'll bring that back to the table. I'll have everything you can possibly want for Chelsea." And his voice softened to an even more fearsome tone than the Governor's as he leaned closer. "And then I'll take her...and you won't be able to do a thing."

Tate blinked and a snarl escaped him. "Get. Out. NOW."

Jack backed away and slipped the tricorn back onto his head and a playful salute at Tate. Then with a flourish, he turned and headed across the foyer and out the front door leaving the Governor fuming and in a rage as the man stormed back into his office.

Jack breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he closed the front door of the mansion behind him and then a wave at the guard standing at the bottom of the stoop. "Evenin', mate. Fine job! Keep it up, there!" And a chuckle and he bounced around to the back of the mansion and finding Chelsea's window wide open, he grinned and picked up some pebbles and one by one tossed them into the room gently.

"Chel! Chelsea!" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Chelsea heard the voice and the first pebble and dashed to the window, her grin brightening the night as she checked to make sure no guards were around. "Jack! What are you doing there?"

As an answer, he threw another glance around, dropping the pebbles and then getting a good grip on the lower branch of the large tree nearby and hoisted himself up, climbing the tree like a sure-footed cat until finally he was at her window.

"Sweetheart...you know I love you with all my heart. But according to your father I'm not worthy enough. So I'm going to prove to him I am. Then he can't say no to our nuptials. But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye or letting you know that I will be back."

Chelsea immediately felt the tears brimming in her eyes. "I couldn't tell you, Jack. He has no right to decide who I marry and he cannot tell my heart who to love. Please don't leave without me. I don't want to stay here." She was literally begging and one hand reached out, fingers closing in a fist on his shirt. "Please..."

Jack's heart broke hearing her pleas and he fought harder to keep the smile. "Tell you what, missy. I'll stay tonight and we can talk about what kind of wedding you want and everything you want. How's that?" And taking her hand in his, he hefted himself through the window and Chelsea fell into his arms, Jack hugging her tight.

"Don't worry, Chel. I'll be back. I promise." And a kiss to the top of her head but then he eased back and a finger under her chin to look into her eyes. Thumb would brush the few tears that had escaped away and he smiled. "But I think I promised we'd think happy and talk light for this night, hm?" Chelsea smiled just a small smile.

Not much more was said the rest of the night. But silent promises were made and love was proven.

And the next morning just after dawn, Jack awoke, eased from under his sleeping angel and quickly dressed. He went over to her desk, scribbling a note and then moving around and laying something in the center of another piece of parchment and wrapping that up, tying it with the ribbon from his hair he still had. He took the two to the bed once more, laid them gently on the small table, propping the folded note up against the other and leaned over, kissing her forehead once more. He straightened and headed for the window, a pause as he looked at her again and a smile once more.

"I'll be back, Chel. And you can always trust the word of a _Captain_..."


	3. Chapter 3

The seas aren't a place for a young man. Well...not an ordinary young man.

Which was why Jack was perfect for them.

Three years had passed and he had joined a ship as part of a rum runner's crew. He was well aware of the time and knew that he needed to do something to pick up the pace, so to speak.

Once he had left Port William, he'd signed onto the first ship he could find. Anything to get him off land. Unfortunately it had been a ship of Her Royal Majesty's fleet. And in order to join, Jack had to become a soldier. He figgered that since the Governor was set to marry Chelsea to a Captain, then why not him? He was in the service now. He was on a ship! What could _possibly_ go wrong?

Shouldn't have asked, mate.

The Governor had been 'advised' that Jack had joined the military at the docks, signing up for duty and the man couldn't have been happier. He wrote a note to the Captain of the ship, sealed it and sent it back with the messenger.

The ship left the port. Jack was a happy man. The wind in his hair and the spray -- well...you know the whole thing. But once out of port and into the open water, things grew nasty.

Jack was called on for every nasty duty available. From scrubbing the decks below in the hold to cleaning out the chamber pots. Spotlessly. Jack did as he was told which only infuriated the commander even more.

Jack did everything as told and as...fast...as he could, but he had no clue what was to come.

One of the other sailors had taken a stash of money from one of the officers and had stashed it in Jack's things. Even vehemently denying the theft after the goods had been found on him, the young man knew that this was the end. The Captain, seeing no alternative, had Jack thrown in the brig until they could take him back to Port William for a trial.

As Jack sat in the small cell, he stared out the small window at the sky ahead and sighed softly. The governor definitely had a hand in this. But what was there to do now? He would be taken back to port and hung as a military criminal. Outrageous.

He sat down in the corner of the cell and rested his head on his knees which he had drawn up to his chest. Maybe with some luck he'd die in his sleep and not have to go back and face Chelsea like this.

A good three hours later, there was a loud thunderclap and the ship rocked violently to the starboard side. Jack jumped to his feet and ran for the cell door, trying desperately to jerk the door open. There was another loud boom and the ship jerked again, sending Jack to the floor. The young sailor dashed over to the window and tried to see what was going on, but the window was a mere 2 feet long and maybe a foot wide. Not a lot of scenery to catch on the ocean.

"What's going on!?!" he shouted but knew no one would hear him over the din and confusion of whatever was going on. A growl and he ran back to the door and began yanking on it for all he was worth. "Bloody..._bugger_...LET...me...**AUGH**!!" And finally he gave up and headed back to the cot to sit down.

Note we said..._headed._

He was 2 steps from actually getting there when all of a sudden there was an explosion and the side of the cell - not to mention the ship - blew apart. Jack dove for cover under the tiny bed and when the smoke had cleared, he slowly stood up and looked at...well...his freedom. But he also was able to see the larger-than-Navy ship that was just off to the right. No flag was flying and Jack grinned.

"Perfect..." he said to himself.

The Navy let go another blast from the cannon and the other ship barely felt the hit. The cannonball swept just past the bow, clipping it before following on to land in the water. The other ship's crew taunted and teased the sailors as their ship made one more shot, the cannonball hitting squarely in the upper deck taking down one of the masts in the process.

Jack heard the cracking and groaning of the wood as the ship was literally falling apart around him and without another word, he dove the two stories from the open wall of his cell to the water below. And began swimming for the other ship.

Once he got near, two of the men on the other ship's deck threw down a line to Jack and hauled him up. Jack swung up on deck and once his feet were on the wood, he turned and watched another cannon shot hit the Navy ship and it began sinking right before his eyes. Jack laughed and then he realized that he had unfinished business here. He turned to look at the two men - not to mention the now-formed crowd around him.

Casting his MOST winning smile, he rocked on his heels, hands behind his back. "Thank you kind sirs for...sending out a rescue to a distressed traveler's --"

"Yer wearin...a uneeform." one of the men said, poking Jack in the chest as if to remind him.

Jack blinked and looked down, "Bugger" and then back up at the man. "Yes, I know what this looks like...but I...mmm...was taken aboard and they had no...er...clothes...you know for...uhh...regular...travelers. So I was forced to endure the scratchiness and itching of this rag they call clothes." Smirk. That should do it!

The one man blinked now completely confused, and then a look around at the crew but then a smile and a nod back to Jack. He got it! Honest! And a nod at the young man. "So where ye be travelin' to, mate?"

Jack gulped and knew his life depended on thinking fast. "Well I was...perusing to travel on around the islands and...take...uhmm...advantage of the...local...entertainment and music."

The men all looked at each other and a raucous laugh escaped every one. Jack's own grin grew wider when they all...er...what were they...laughing about anyway?

Suddenly there was a booming voice to hear over the rest of them. "Wot is zis for you are stopping our travels? We have a deadline...we have a cargo full of --"" and the man stopped when he pushed into the circle and saw Jack. A smile and a look around at his men. "And we have a new crewmember? No one tells me of zis...?"

Definitely French. Definitely pirate. Well actually a Rum runner. Hefty in body, long hair of light brown. A goatee and sparkling blue eyes. Decidedly full of mischief. Dressed in fancy velvets of bright red and gold trim. The lace from the shirt underneath dripping from the sleeves. Boots up to his knees in true pirate fashion. And a leather buckler across his wide front, a rapier safely at home in the scabbard.

"I am Gerard..." the man said, slapping Jack on the back as if he were a friend that hadn't been around in decades."And you will be...?"

Jack gave him the patented grin and nodded emphatically. A rum runner's ship couldn't have been more perfect. More money than the Navy would ever offer and not quite as bad as a pirate. He could make it back to Chelsea in faster time. Hmm...After a moment's thought, he spewed, "I'd be Jack. Jack Sparrow, mate. And I'll be lookin' for a place on yer crew...if yer hirin..."

Gerard was more than happy to welcome the boy aboard. But then...he wasn't the only one on board. The smile disappeared for a moment and he looked around at the others. "I'd be more zen pleased to bring you on board, mon frere...but I sink ze rest of ze crew will have to decide, no?" A look at the others and a wink. With a roar of laughter from the crew, they picked up Jack and tossed him over the railing and into the water.

Gerard looked over the railing and smirked.

"Welcome to the _Treasured Lady_, mon fils. ."


	4. Chapter 4

((A/N:: All righty then. This is where more canons start showing up. One of which we all know and -ugh- love. You'll spot him in a heartbeat. Remember! Review review! 3 love to all))

Chelsea stared at the ring in her hand.

It was an ornate ring. A man's ring. Gold setting that looked like waves in the sea and set in the middle of it was a pearl. Not just..._any_ pearl. But a black pearl. Black as midnight, setting off the gold around it like a dark flame.

She looked at the note in her other hand.

_My love..._

_As per your father's wishes...I'm off to make a future for us. I don't know how long it will take, but I will come back and we shall be together for the rest of our lives. This is not a goodbye, darling...merely a...au revoire._

_Until my return_

_With you always in my heart_

_Jack_

He was a fool. But a loveable fool. And she smiled as she carefully folded the note and tucked it away in a small box and set the ring in there as well. The box was locked and set in her bedside table and she rose from bed to greet the day and to wait.

And the 'wait' turned out to be a bit longer than either expected.

Days turned to weeks.

And in the shadow of it all, the Governor was planning his daughter's wedding. Oh didn't we tell you Cutler Beckett, a clark in a local store in the town, had asked the Governor for Chelsea's hand in marriage and the Governor was thrilled and the two set the date. How convenient.

Chelsea didn't have a chance to argue. She "needed" a husband (for other than the reasons that her father knew) and as much as she loved Jack...she'd heard the stories of the ship he was on. How the pirates had….well.

Her father was thrilled that he had gotten rid of the scalawag and was now setting plans for Chelsea to marry the up and coming manager of the trade shift ( yeah…Chelsea was feeling that same turning in her stomach as you are) and to have a healthy lot of boys to carry on.

She looked down at her closed hand and a small smile tickled at the corners of her lips. The object in that hand, protected by curled fingers, was to the one that held her very soul.

"Chelsea!" her father called from downstairs, it sounded as if in the foyer. She jumped a bit, but then a snort and she quickly put the item away and locked the small box, stuffing it in the hope chest and dropping the key in the vanity drawer as she ran out of her room.

Stopping at the top of the landing, she looked down at her father and pasted on a smile (as always) and offered, "Yes, father?"

The old man glowered at his daughter for a moment, but then his expression brightened and he reached up a hand to her. "Chelsea, darling, please come down here. I'd like you to meet someone."

Chelsea felt her stomach drop into her shoes and she slowly made her way down the staircase, one hand never letting go of the railing since it seemed that if she did, she would fall. Once down at the bottom, her father took her arm roughly and "led" her to the sitting room. Chelsea winced as the grip on her forearm tightened once they got into the room and a man turned around, offering a smile at the pair. Chelsea blinked and looked at her father.

"What…?" She started, but the old man's grip tightened, fingertips digging into her muscle and she bit back the whimper.

"Now, now, Edward," the other man said, walking over to the pair, his eyes belying a sadistic glee at the thought of her in some kind of pain. "I wouldn't have bartered so hard if I'd known that I'd be receiving damaged perishables in return."

Chelsea threw a frantic look up at her father and then at the man who had just "claimed her for his own. "What are you babbling about?" Brown eyes narrowed. "And who are you, anyway?"

The man stepped closer, taking her free hand and giving a slight bow, pressing lips to the back of her hand. "Cutler Beckett, milady." And rising again, he threw a smirk at the other man. "Your husband to be."

Chelsea went pale. "No…" she mumbled. A look at her father and she scowled at the shorter man. "Not a snowball's chance in Hell." She growled softly.

Beckett looked up at Edward and then at Chelsea and the smile that crossed tersed lips wasn't one of comfort. "I'm afraid, Chelsea, that you have no choice in the arrangement. Your father and I agreed on the matter and now you belong to me."

He tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her closer to himself, his arm wrapping around her waist. Chelsea nearly shrieked when he yanked her closer, but definitely couldn't hide the disgusted look at the man that now held her.

"Let me go, Mr. Becket. Or you won't have to worry about a wedding night with _anyone_."

Beckett grinned ear to ear and jerked her closer, a lurid whisper. "Just the way I like them. Full of fire."

Chelsea couldn't help it, and when she felt his hot breath on her ear, she twitched and jerked herself free, ignoring her father's call for order and to come back, and she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door closed, locking it.

Beckett looked up at his friend and a smile. "Oh yes, she'll do fine, Edward." He said quietly and with malevolence.

Chelsea's father nodded as he tore his gaze from his disrespectful daughter to his friend. "She will learn to accept the arrangement. It seems," as he walked past Becket to the tray that had been set on the table in the room by one of the maids, " that Chelsea believes she's in love with a scoundrel. "

Beckett's brows rose and a laugh. "Oh really now? And who might this scalawag be?"

"Some young fool name of Jack Sparrow." Edward snorted. "But I told her it would be a cold day in Hades before I would allow her to have any dealings with that Sparrow chap." A rousing laugh fest and the two men drifted off the subject of Jack and began plans for the wedding to take place in the next month.

Chelsea slowly sank down onto the floor, sliding against the door for support, curling up and could only cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Her father was thrilled that he had gotten rid of the scalawag and was now setting plans for Chelsea to marry the up and coming merchant of the Trade Company (yeah…Chelsea was feeling that same turning in her stomach as you are) and to have a healthy lot of boys to carry on.

But…..two months after Jack had left, she wouldn't be thinking much at all on how "beautiful" the morning was as she was visiting the privy more than need be in the regular course of a day and that's when she came to the conclusion….

She was pregnant.

She knew that her father would disown her and put her out or rather send her to a distant relative to have the 'beast' and send for her again but leave it where it was. Chel couldn't do that. So she did the best thing she could think of.

She went ahead with the wedding plans. In fact, she "urged" them along.

She didn't have a clue what to do first, really, so she let her father and Becket plan the entire event while she waited and hoped that it would fall into her plan. It took merely 2 weeks (Why stand on decorum when your daughter was turning into a spinster before your own eyes?) since the governor was in a "hurry" to see that his daughter was married before that BOY retur-- uhm...before she was too old to marry off to such a fine prize as the head of the Trading Company council. Chelsea only smiled and nodded. _This is for Jack_...she repeated over and over in her mind.

The wedding was quick and semi-private. Only a few military brasses there that were on the island visiting and the commodore and Chelsea. Ceremony took all of an hour and the two were cloistered away on a honeymoon.

That was the only time Chelsea gave in to another man's advances. As much as it sickened her to be with Becket and his demanding and abusive ways, she let him do what he wished.

_This is for Jack...This is for Jack_... she only thought as she closed her eyes and let it go.

A month later she announced that she was pregnant to the relief of everyone including her father. And inside, Chelsea was overjoyed that her plan had worked. Now things would be right. She didn't have a clue what to do when the man she truly loved came back into port, but she'd worry about that later. Now she had a child to raise and to watch the horizon for her captain.

Months went by...

Chelsea found that living in the mansion with her...husband...was more of a sport as to see who could avoid whom. They had separate rooms, he believing his duty now done what with her having a child and she just not wanting to even be near him in any sort of compromising way. She spent her time sitting at the window of her room that overlooked the port and wished that every ship that came in now carried Jack. No word except for the Navy ship that had been pillaged and sunk.

Yes he had been on it...but Chel knew that he wouldn't die that easily. Jack was crafty. And if he saw the opportunity he'd take it. He'd be back.

She rested her head against the sill as she pushed open one of the windows a bit wider and clutched the ring in her hand once more. The fresh salt air and the ocean breeze was even able to make the hottest of summers more bearable and she closed her eyes as she imagined Jack and the baby and herself getting on a ship and leaving this godforsaken port. They needed somewhere where no one was around. A deserted island of their own!! And a snicker. Jack and a baby. THIS might be interesting!

The sun was falling and she stood and put the ring back in the little box and back in the bedside table and when she turned to go back to the window, a sudden pain as if someone were ripping her in half shot through her, and caught by surprise she let out a scream and fell to her knees in a sudden pool of well…_something_ wet..

She panicked and tried to struggle back to her feet, slipped in the wetness and as two house girls came running in, Chel began crying and screaming for a doctor. One of the girls, Emily, helped the REAL-soon-to-be-mum into bed and the other, Darcy, dashed down to fetch the midwife and the governor. The old man came to his daughter's room and watched from the door as she writhed on the bed, covered in sweat as the house girl was trying to keep the sheets over her and a look at the old man over her shoulder.

"She's been wailing for you, governor..." Emily said to the man. "Since Master Becket's out t'sea. She's in a fierce lot o' pain."

The governor gave a snort and shook his head with a glare at the girl. "I know that, foolish girl! I was there when this one was born herself! There's nothing I can do for her and her husband's at sea. She'll be fine." and with a huff, he turned on his heel as the midwife and the other house girl, Darcy, came running back in. The door was closed and the governor grumbled all the way back down to his office of how 'females were weak and had no clue how to handle a little pain'.

Jack winced as the first drink of this particular bottle burned all the way down. A sleeve drawn across his mouth and he stared at the bottle. A gentle roll of the liquid inside and a shake of his head. He'd been in the Drunken Parrot for quite some time now, since he'd been in Tortuga for the last three hours. And a sigh. He wasn't drunk yet. The rum didn't seem to be doing what it was supposed to be doing. In particular, help him take his mind off of the young girl with the blonde hair and beautiful eyes. He was jerked back to the tavern and his immediate reality when suddenly a pirate that had been tossed landed on the table beside Jack. Captain Sparrow snorted, grabbed his bottle and headed out of the tavern.

Outside, he looked towards the water and sighed. Leaving the noise and melee behind, he walked towards the beach. The moon was full and for some reason the rum didn't taste right. He sat down in the sand a mere 3 feet from the water's edge and set the bottle in the sand beside him. Knees pulled up to his chest and staring out across the water. The sun's last bit was disappearing behind the horizon.

Chelsea's horizon. His horizon. Their escape. And he lay back in the soft sand, hands behind his head and stared up at the sky. The stars came out and he smiled as he picked out the different constellations that his father had taught him and he couldn't wait to teach Chelsea. She was one of the smartest girls he'd ever met. One of the reasons he adored her completely. Jack winced as he felt a pain in his side, hm…maybe a muscle he tweaked on the ship. And back to staring up at the stars and dreaming of an existence with just him and her. One day, Chel. One day.

Two hours...then three.

Finally the screaming stopped and Chelsea was snuggling with an adorable little girl. Large innocent eyes and blonde curls everywhere.

"What're you and the master gonna name her, so's I can put it down on the' record, Chel?" The midwife asked.

Chelsea smiled at the baby as she stared right back up at her and a finger traced against the baby's cheek as it yawned. "Trynity..." she said softly.

The midwife nodded. "Pretty name, that is."

"Trynity...for her...myself and her father. One day we'll be three together..." Chelsea looked up at them. "Trynity Jaqueline..."

Emily and Darcy froze. The midwife nodded and scooted out of the room to fill out the paperwork and the girls looked at Chelsea. "Chel...y'aren't serious...naming the tyke Jaqueline??"

Chelsea looked at both of them and a soft snort at the door. "I'd rather name her after her father than something that those crones would think of. I'm nothing to them...so will she be. But to her father and I she's our start...she's our beginning."

The girls smiled and gave their friend a hug and kiss in congratulations and left mum and daughter to get to know each other. Chelsea gave a tired sigh as Trynity closed her eyes and a gentle kiss to the crown of gold wisps as they both drifted off.

_All for Jack..._

And clear across the way in Tortuga, Captain Jack Sparrow woke up from where he'd fallen asleep on the sand and sat up straight. "Chelsea!" he gasped, looking all around, a bit disoriented at first. Soft grumbles and he saw the bottle of "fire" rum beside him.

A cautious reach and he brought the bottle close, and took a deep swig. The rum's wonderful taste tickled his tongue and raced down his throat and Jack pulled the bottle away and stared at it. He looked up at the sky and then back at the bottle. "Not three hours ago, mate, you were the bitterest thing on the island." But then he shook his head and took another drink. The rum had finally begun to work and he dropped his forearms on his knees, waiting for a few moments before standing and heading back to the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Three years goes by at an amazing speed, doesn't it, Jackie-boy?

Then two more.

When the ship eased into the bay of the port, the skies were calm and the weather fair. The stars were out in the thousands and the longboat rowed to the dock. Three men – two rowing and one watching the large white mansion on the hill – were inside and when they got to said dock, they tied the boat and made their way towards the taverns. The one that lagged behind told the other two to head on and he'd be there in a bit. He had something to take care of.

The last year had been traumatic and Jack had hardened. But not enough to figure that he would ever forget his first true love. Dressed in black trousers and a red velvet vest with gold brocade, knee high boots and a buckler across his chest to hold the sword he had 'commandeered' from someone that had "offered". And a hat. A black felt fedora with a set of feathers. White, red and black. Quite the dashing figure. Now a goatee well trimmed and his hair a bit longer – just past his shoulders and tied with a black ribbon in a ponytail– and a definitive swagger from being shipboard for the last 5 years. Learned the way of the rum runner's life. And also how to be a captain. He was always the favorite of Gerard's since he had been rescued, and the man was teaching Jack everything he knew. The young man was fast and smart and had an aptitude to pick things up easier. He had helped the income flow for the old pirate and in turn the money had been a bit freer flowing to the Captain-In-Training. Jack knew he needed more, but for now…this would do.

Jack prowled the streets along the way up to the mansion and heard music and laughter. Laughter coming from children and adults and the sounds of games and general frivolity. Puzzled, he moved to the bushes and made his way around to the rear of the home. Peeking from his hiding place, he saw a huge crowd of parents, children, house staff, balloons, and confetti…everything to be a party. But for who?

Then he saw Chelsea. And his smile lit up and he left the brush with a whistle. Chelsea heard the whistle and turned to look out the open double doors onto the patio and a smile as she excused herself and headed outside.

They met in a tight hug, Chelsea nearly in tears. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, burying his face in her hair and smelling the soft perfume of roses. Leave it to her to find the most impossible thing on this island to find.

"Jack!" she cried. "Where have you been?! Now we can be together!" and her voice softened to barely a whisper as she mumbled, "I've missed you so much and I have to tell you something."

Jack just held her for a moment more and finally he choked out, "Chelsea. All I've thought about is you. I have money, darling. I have what we need to get away. To start our lives together, Chel…"

She closed her eyes and nodded, her arms around his neck tight and pressing close against him so that not even the spring breeze would come between them. "It all sounds wonderful to me, sweetheart."

"Mummy!!!"

Jack normally wouldn't have bothered to even look, but then when the shriek was SO close….and aimed in their direction….and his eyes opened as he looked at the munchkin standing just behind Chelsea and watching them with the largest brown eyes.

"MUMMY! Who's that?!" the little girl squealed again.

Chelsea groaned and pulled back from Jack – but NOT much – and looked over her shoulder down at the little blonde girl. "Trynity. Please. No screaming, hm?"

Jack let Chelsea go and backed up a step, but his looks between her and the little girl were unmistakable. Chelsea looked at him and a frown crossed her face.

"J-Jack…?"

Jack looked back at Chelsea for a moment and his mouth opened to say something but then the other shoe dropped.

"Chelsea? Mind if you introduce me to your _paramour_, here?" A man had walked out to join them, somewhat a half a head shorter than Jack, and possibly a few years older, dressed in fine clothes and wearing a powdered wig. Obviously he was someone of...position. The 'intruder' offered a grin and a hand out to Jack to shake. "Pleasure to meet you, old man. Sir Cutler Becket, at your service..."

Jack blinked and before he could stop himself, he'd shoved his hand into Becket's and a sick smile. "Jack…Jack Sparrow."

Releasing the hand, the older man nodded and a kiss to Chelsea's temple with a quiet, "People are starting to question where is the hostess, darling. Might you invite your friend inside to enjoy the festivities as well?" And a smile and nod at Jack as he turned and scooped the little girl up. "You! Come here, princess!" Upon being scooped, Trynity let out a squeal, " NO!!" and the little girl tried climbing over Becket's shoulder, pointing at Jack and shrieking, "Wanna stay with d'_pirate_!!"

Jack's heart…..stopped.

Chelsea turned to look at him again and saw the pale face and the open mouth. "Jack please…let me explain….you don't understand. It's all a –"

"Mistake…?" he asked, turning his gaze from the departing father-daughter duo and back to Chelsea. Not accusing. Well…not yet. "All you had to do was_….say_ something, Chel. I would have understood." And a mumble. "Or at least tried to."

Chelsea felt sick herself. "Jack…please –"

But he was done. He shook his head and a wave of his hand when she tried to hug him again. "I can't – I….No…good bye, Chelsea." And without another look or word, he disappeared into the darkness and headed for the taverns. Time to get the boys and head off again. As far as Jack was concerned women were nothing to be trusted. No more. His only love was the sea. At least **that** love – even though sometimes fickle- would always be there waiting for him. Wouldn't abandon him for some fluff with money. Wouldn't go off behind his back and have a…a…_child_. As he stormed down to the taverns, he furiously fought the urge to swipe at the tears that were building up in his eyes. He wouldn't _cry_ for her. Nor for anyone else. It was time to worry about _Jack_ for a while. It was time to do what needed to be done.

_It was time for Tortuga...here we go, boys and girls. Grab your mouse ears and brandish your plastic cutlasses and check out your Speed Pass…. This is going to be one hell of an adventure..._


	7. Chapter 7

Years.

Time passed and seasons changed...ships were won, bought, sank. Merchants came and went on the tides...and a little girl traded dresses, afternoon teas with her stuffed animals and fairy princesses for a wooden cutlass and doubloons and yellow painted rocks that were gold nuggets.

Trynity was 11. She had grown up to be a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair that she kept tied back in a ponytail and the most intense brown eyes with the darkest of lashes. Perfect cheekbones and a slim build. The latter always now hidden instead of behind a dress, now behind a pair of trousers, a white cotton poet shirt and a belt that was used as a baldric across her chest to hold her "sword" if she should happen to put it away.

"CAPATIN TRYNITY! AVAST! We're gonna board yer ship 'n' plunder ya to the highest heavens!" The boy called out as he jumped from the tallest stack of boxes to the next tallest which still stood at least 6 feet high, then down to the dock with a THUD. He was almost as tall as the girl he was threatening and had a mop of shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. In shorts with a striped shirt that his mum had made him and had finished just that morning, the boy growled like a puppy and advanced on her.

Tryn blinked and her attention was jerked from the horizon as she looked over and snorted with an eye roll. "Petey, yer not s'psed t'tell what yer gonna do! Yer just s'posed to attack! Now c'mon!" She hollered back as she bounced, balancing on her heels and waving the wooden cutlass she'd fashioned for herself and tied with vines her and her pal, Peter, had found in the forests behind the mansion. Pete let out a rather gurgly "Aaarrrrrr!" as he hit the dock beside her and began an immediate attack on the female pirate that stood in front of him. "Ye won't be needin _this_!!" he said as he relentlessly pounded at the other 'sword'. Tryn backed up and swatted back with her own attempts to disarm him and finally seeing the chance she needed, she swiped at his legs, Pete yelped and jumped backwards but didn't see the large barrel sitting behind him and hit it, nearly falling backwards over it, but he quickly held onto what balance he had only to look up at a wooden cutlass pointed at his chest and a victorious Captain Trynity looking down at him.

A sunshine smile and a wink. "Looks like ye'll b'the one t'be handin over yer ship, mate...savvy?" she said and then broke into laughter, releasing the boy from her 'capture' and they flopped down onto the dock.

"You're getting far too good, Tryn..." he said softly, watching her sideways."Ever think you might be a pirate in real life?"

Trynity's gaze fell to the bay again in front of them and a small smile. "Yeah. Honest I wanna be. But then I know what the old man would say too. " And adopting her father's stern face and tone, "Trynity, dear, pirates are no good scoundrels and they should all be rounded up and hanged!" A soft snort. "I think they're brave and exciting. I'd love to really meet one. Wouldn't you, Pete?"

Pete nodded emphatically. He was 2 years younger than Trynity and was the son of one of the house help at the governor's mansion where they both lived. "If I ever got a ship, I'd definitely take you along." The boy said matter-of-factly.

Trynity laughed and tossed a kernel of corn she had found on the wooden planks beside her where she sat at him. "I'd take it over and soon enough it'd be _mine_."

The kids quieted down for a moment and Tryn went back to watching the horizon. "One day, Petey...I'm gonna leave here. And not being married to some political figger. I'm gonna leave as a pirate and I'm never gonna look back."

Pete watched her for a long time and something of a little brotherish pride glowed in the boy. "I have no doubt y'will, Tryn." He said softly and with a snicker, both kids stood up and headed back to the mansion. It was getting dark and nearly suppertime.

Chelsea hummed softly as she turned down Trynity's bed and waited for the girl to finish pulling on her nightgown.

"Mummy...that man...a long time ago at my party. He was a pirate, wasn't he?" the girl asked as she bounded into bed and Chel tucked the covers up to her chin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Trynity. Why would the _head_ of the East India Trading Company invite a pirate of all people to come in if he was? And no he's --" and for the millionth time that day she stopped herself. Just watching Trynity as she grew up reminded Chelsea of Jack every time the girl moved, spoke, even just smiled.

"Then how come he hasn't been back?"

Chelsea sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her daughter for the longest time. Fingers reached over to brush the girl's bangs from her eyes and a small smile. "Probably because there's one little girl that asks too many questions, hm?"

Tryn pouted and looked out the open window. "I'm gonna be a pirate, mum. And I'm gonna be the best."

Chelsea studied the girl for the longest time and shook her head. "Best not to let Cutler hear that, Captain. He might have something to say, hm?"

Trynity turned to look at her mother and a slow blink. "You don't like him...do you?"

Chelsea blinked. "Like who?"

Trynity fought a yawn and her eyes closed halfway. "Him. Your husband. You don't like him."

Chelsea sighed softly. "That's nothing to concern you, young lady. He's provided us with a home and a fine life and a future." But she had to admire the girl's tenacity. Never in her entire 11 years had Trynity once ever referred to Cutler as her father. Never "Dad"…never "father". It was as if the girl inherently knew that he was nothing to her.

Trynity was drifting off quicker still. "You never call him my father..."

Chelsea was glad when her daughter finally was asleep and snoring softly. She leaned over to press a kiss to the girl's forehead and walked over to the window. She glanced towards the bay and a soft sigh. Yes she still thought of him. Yes she still missed him. Yes...she still loved him. With every breath in her body.

A cold breeze drifted in and Chelsea shivered and closed the window, turning and heading out and for her own room. Soon enough she was going to have to have a talk with the girl. Hopefully Tryn would be more like herself and not her father and actually _listen_ when she found out the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack Sparrow sat in the brig of the Endeavour.

One lone prisoner.

One lone cell.

He was laying on the cot, hands folded behind his head and ankles crossed. He wasn't afraid. If the enemy smelled fear on you then the fight was all for naught. But he was incredibly put out. This whole little 'distraction' was keeping him from getting the treasure! He hadn't fought that pirate from Singapore for nothing! Now, _he_ had the bloody map!

Another yawn and he shifted slightly, but then there was the rattle of keys in the cell's lock and he opened his eyes and looked at the door.

"Sparrow!" the guard bellowed and swung open the iron gate. "Lord Becket wants to see you. Now"

Jack slowly got up from the bunk and strolled lazily across the cell, heading out past the guard and for his languid stroll, he received a musket butt to the center of his back.

"Hey hey, mate! Careful there!" the young privateer grumbled as he stumbled a step or two being caught off guard.

The guard only growled and ushered Jack up the stairs and down the corridor to the main cabin. The door was opened and the young man was shoved inside and the doors closed behind him.

"Well now. Jack Sparrow. Privateer extroidinaire. Finally the bird has been caged."

Jack had caught himself when he was tossed into the room so he wouldn't fall on his face, but when he heard Becket start to speak, he snorted softly and went about "searching" the office. Various knick knacks lids' were lifted and the little pieces of silver were moved as if he was looking for something. "And what is it that you might be wanting of ol' Captain Jack?" without looking at the smaller man. "Bad enough I agreed to do your …. Bidding, so much as it were, mate."

Becket watched as Jack meandered around the room and a smirk. "Well for one…..I would be most appreciative if you'd not…rifle….through things that aren't yours."

Jack stopped for a moment and looked at him over his shoulder. "All right then." And he amicably wandered over to the desk and stood in front of it, arms crossing over his chest.

Becket didn't trust this man. Even if Jack hadn't been a pirate, Becket felt that he wouldn't have trusted him. He motioned for Jack to sit in one of the two chairs behind the young man, but Jack threw a glance at the chairs and then back at Becket with a shake of his head. If no one trusted anyone, it was Jack. "No thanks, mate. I'll be fine here on me own two boots."

Becket glowered at Sparrow and a sigh before starting once more. "You seem to have dumped a cargo that didn't belong to you, but to me. And I have yet to hear the proper reason."

Jack blinked and looked at the huge map that hung on the wall behind the man. "Simple. The said 'cargo' was of the human variety." And dark eyes dropped back to lock onto Becket's. "I don't deliver people, mate. _That_ isn't right. And it wasn't in the contract."

Becket heaved another sigh and rolled his eyes. "And now the boy learns morals."

"I've always had morals, mate. I just choose to ignore them," and a slight shrug. "Unless of course they have to do with human beings. "

Becket stared at Sparrow and a low growl. "_You_…were hired as a privateer. And it was your_ job_ to use your ship to…deliver goods and items."

Jack stared the small man down. He slowly stepped closer to the desk, his hands on the desk and leaned over it. "You, mate, could use a lesson in morals yourself. Trafficking humans…is just wrong. They're not property and not 'items', which you seem to love to call them."

Becket stared right back and let Jack go on. There was a nod at the other man's words, "Well now we know you'll never be anything but a –" but he was cut off as Jack moved just a fraction closer to him.

"…Pirate," he finished in a quiet voice with a most evil smirk toying on his lips.

As quick as lightening, Becket's left hand shot out and fingers wrapped around Jack's wrist. Jack yelped at the sudden feeling of the man's fingers tightening around his wrist. He struggled to get free, but it seemed Becket had a good grip on him. Jack finally relaxed, forcing himself to calm once more and looked into Becket's eyes. "It's good that you care so much, Becket, but I'd appreciate if you'd be lettin' go of me arm now."

Becket sneered sensing that moment of fear and set a call out to the guards just outside the door. Jack threw a worried look as the burly guards came in and each grabbed one of the pirate's arms, forcing him down over the desk.

Jack growled and tried to fight them off, but they outweighed him each by a good 60 pounds. "Hey! What're you -- What's going on here!?" he shouted.

Becket strolled over to the fireplace behind his desk and picked something up, slowly turning and coming back to Jack. The red hot end of the cane held up as Becket studied it to make sure if it was ready. "Calm, Jack. We're only making sure that everyone knows what you are from now on."

Jack tried to twist and writhe out from under the two guards, but they held him fast. One held his arm out across the desk, and the other literally laying on him to hold him still. One single whimper escaped as he was still trying to writhe away, but in the next instant, there was the hiss as the hot metal was laid against his wrist and the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Jack tried to not….he fought against it….but finally he couldn't stop and he let out a scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack had escaped almost far too easily from the cell. And now as he padded towards the stairs that would lead up to the door that once opened would allow his complete escape from this wretched boat…..

And he crept up the stairs, not allowing even one to groan a complaint of his weight added onto it for merely even a fraction of a second. Light steps. Nimble fingers around the doorknob. A silent turn and the door didn't even squeak as it opened an inch or so so Jack could see out. Depressing. All he saw were navy boys. And all willing to give him grief at the drop of a hat. He grumbled to himself and as he started to turn to head back down the stairs, he suddenly came nose to…err….point? With the bayonet on the end of a rifle. Jack didn't even twitch, but his hands went up in surrender and the young soldier motioned for the pirate to go on and finish his journey.

Jack turned and swore at himself under his breath for letting his guard down for this and a heavy sigh as he walked into the sunshine and was immediately surrounded by at least 20 of the soldiers, all with weapons drawn.

"Now boys….I'm sure we can all agree that this is a mistake and if you'd all be so kind, I'd like to go back to me cell, now…" And with that award-winning smile, he nodded and spun on one boot heel and came face to face with Cutler Becket, himself. Jack flinched and quickly stepped back to get away from the little heathen. "Should have figgered that was why they didn't shoot me." Jack mumbled.

Becket only laughed. "Now now, Jack. Don't be so hard on yourself. They didn't _shoot_ you because they have strict orders not to." And he watched Jack back away, but that sarcastic smile never left his pale face. "And I'm really rather surprised it took you this long to break free. I was beginning to think you actually liked it below in the brig. Thought I may have to bring you out here myself just to throw you overboard and shoot you for escaping that way."

Jack smirked and looked over at the ship that was trailing them still. His ship. The Black Pearl. But then dark eyes would shift and set on the short man in front of him. "Now that doesn't seem so sporting, mate."

Becket glared at the pirate who seemed all too eager to die for nothing. Not even a flicker of fear at the mention of death!

"It would seem, Jack, that you think if you give your life to no cause whatsoever that it would make your whole existence….how shall we say, worthwhile?"

Jack kept solid brown eyes on the smaller man as he moved. Every breath of the tradesman was predictable. Which was what eased the pirate somewhat in his guard. "And what if it's true? What say that if only a single pirate were able to defeat the famous Cutler Becket in a duel to the end? No surprise –" and a roar of laughter and chiding and goading from the other ship that kept just out of cannonball's way and just behind. It the Endeavor made any sort of move to attack, the Pearl's crew would notice and they would be far away before it would happen. Jack grinned over his shoulder at them, but soon enough his attention was back on the merchant. "But yet! If this pirate were to actually be defeated and killed?" Index finger raised as if in a point of issue in the words. "Then, mate. He becomes talked about for all time. **Not** about how you beat him…but how he had stood up to even a lowly being such as you and fought to the very end of his breath."

Becket glared at him. _It makes sense!_ He thought, and with a growl, he jumped at Jack, sword poised for an inevitable strike at Jack's heart.

Jack easily dodged the attack, and as the man went past him, Jack drew his sword across Becket's back in a long stroke. Becket howled from the pain of the cut, but it wasn't even close to being fatal.

Becket fought to stop his momentum, and whirled around to face the pirate again; his face red and panting deep breaths. "Oh come on, Jack! I would have thought a great pirate such as you…..would have been able to dispatch me easier than that!"

Jack grinned. This was the proverbial game of…" What's the fun for the mouse if he kills the cat straightaway, ay?" And his sword waving an invitation to try again.

Becket snarled and launched another attack, diving in with hacks and blows that wouldn't have even made any contact had Jack not stepped up towards him. "Fancy yourself the great swordsman, ay, Becket?" Jack called over the clashing of steel.

Becket was growing weaker and once more he drove at Jack, this time, the sword aiming for the pirate's leg. Jack blinked and then a surprised little smile as he dodged out of the way and the pirate's sword once more drew against Becket, but this time along his bicep, causing him to drop the sword.

Becket howled again, this time Jack's sword had gone a bit deeper, and as the sword clattered to the deck of the ship, the merchant master's other hand grabbed at the wound, squeezing it hard to stay the bleeding. Covered in sweat and glaring up at Jack, he went back to the words that he knew would cut the pirate deeper than any sharp weapon.

"So Jack, have you seen Chelsea lately?"

Jack blinked as he watched Becket, trying not to listen. He knew the man was evil but he didn't expect this to be brought up. "Not for a while, Becket. Why?" And a wicked grin. "Was she screaming out my name the other night?"

Becket felt his face flush with rage as he straightened up and slowly prowled over to Jack. "Oh I was just wondering if you'd had the chance to see _my daughter_." And a rather evil smirk. "You remember her. She was what….five? The last time you saw her? She's older now. Quite the young lady. A lot like her mother….." and a hiss as he added, "And myself."

Jack didn't even lose a moment as he smirked at the spat remark. "Good then! I guess Trynity will have a sister to grow up with now, aye?"

Becket saw the pirate's eyes light up at the mention of the girl and the fact that Jack had the balls to even mention the girl's name annoyed the smaller man even more. "I don't think you understand quite completely, Mr. Sparrow. Trynity is **my** daughter."

Jack couldn't help it. The vile little man was baiting himself!! And with a jump up onto the railing of the Endeavor, a bit of a balance issue, but then grabbing one of the ropes to the mast and sweeping his hat off in a bow. "Here it is I must take my leave, gentlemen!" And that wry smirk down at Becket as the tricorn was put back on his head once more. "And by the way, mate….are you _sure_…Trynnie's yours? Seems to me she has a bit too much_ pirate_ in her….Ta!"

An evil wink at the merchant and then with a spin and a leap, Captain Jack Sparrow was plummeting off of the Endeavor and swimming back to the Black Pearl.

As the soldiers fired on Jack (none of them even coming CLOSE to hitting him), the lieutenant called to Becket, "Sir!! Shall we lower the boats and row after him? We can still catch him!"

Becket almost agreed and was about to open his mouth to command just that, but Jack's final twist of the dagger into the already open heart wound was too much for Cutler Becket to take and he suddenly looked at the lieutenant and snarled, "Back to Port Williams!! Full speed!"

The lieutenant didn't argue and with a nod, he turned and began barking out orders to the men to set them jumping and the ship turning to head back to port.

When Jack was being brought aboard his ship again, he had all but forgotten about the little innuendo about the girl and her patronly parentage. He had a ship to run and loot to pillage and, hey! They haven't been to Tortuga in quite some time, eh?


	10. Chapter 10

When Cutler Becket got back to Port Williams, it was a disaster area. Shops were blown to bits. Bodies littered the roads. Buildings were still smoldering. And there was a general evilness and death hanging in the air.

As the soldiers slowly moved through the town, checking to see if ANY survivors had been left, they kept a close eye on the small man that walked ahead of them on a somber pace. But Becket wasn't somber for the reasons a normal person would be. In fact he was inwardly praying that the job had been done right, and so far it seemed so.

As the troops moved through the town, heading to the fort and the mansion just up the road, they found no one left living. Men, women, children…dogs, cats, horses and goats. All animals….all people. But it only got uglier as they drew to the fort. Every soldier was dead. The commandant. The jailer. Even the cook and his apprentices. No one had been spared.

Becket walked through the carnage and finally his gaze set on the mansion. He called to the troop behind him and they headed up the hill.

The mansion was still standing, sure. But the double oak doors in the front had been ramrodded open and inside the foyer, the butler and two half naked maids were found. In the sitting room, Chelsea's father was seen lashed to the large table that had been set on its edge and used as target practice. There was something white stuffed into his mouth and one of the soldiers fetched it.

"Sir!" he called, and moved back to Becket who unwadded it only to reveal the mark of the East India Trading Company. "Well well, look what we have here," he mumbled. "Seems we have a group of pirates to thank for this mess, boys."

The soldiers all grumbled amongst themselves and began to move around to search the house better. As they moved off and he was left alone, Becket suddenly heard a sound. Like a door being closed and locked. A sharp glance to see if anyone else had heard it and he left the sitting room and headed up the staircase. Once at Chelsea's room, he knocked on the door and then saw that Trynity's room was open. A sadistic grin and he moved over to the girl's room, pushing open the door and locking it behind him.

"Chelsea darling? It's your husband. I've brought the navy. I heard that pirates had attacked the town." A pause and a sigh. "Chelsea?"

Still no answer.

Then a thought. "Trynity? Come see your father."

There was the sound of fidgeting and he moved to the doors between the rooms. "I want to see you both right now." There was no kindness in the tone and Chelsea was terrified.

She had hidden herself and 11 year old Trynity in one of the many "hideaways" that the mansion had. Normally Chel would have let him scream. But there was something about this whole event that didn't seem….right. She gave a kiss to Trynity's forehead and a soft whisper, "You know what to do…" pushing the small leather pouch into her daughter's hand and curling her small fingers around it to hold it.

Trynity looked up at her mum with large doe eyes and nodded slowly.

Chelsea fought back the tears and slowly came out of the small closet and closed the door behind her. "There's no use screeching like a fishwife, Cutler. She's not here. I sent her away when the attack happened. Hopefully she's in the forest hiding still." Straightening her dress as she walked over to stand directly in front of her 'husband". "So now….what were you saying about saving us?"

Becket glared at her with a hatred not much less than he hated Sparrow. "For once and for all, Chelsea Rose Beckett. _Who_…is Trynity's real father?"

Chelsea wouldn't deny it any longer. She knew she was going to die anyway, but at least she and Jack would have the last laugh. "Captain….Jack Sparrow." And a wicked smile. "Pirate extraordinaire."

Becket lost it with the admission. One hand rose to smash against the side of Chelsea's face hard, knocking the girl to the floor, blood spewing from a cut on her cheekbone compliments of his ring.

She bit back the cry of pain from the slap, and as she struggled to get up off of the floor, she had to fight the dizziness that washed over her. "I'm glad she's Jack's" she growled as she was once more on her feet. "At least **he** has more compassion for others…far more than you will ever have."

"Why you little two bit whore!" Becket roared as he grabbed her by the throat.

As his fingers tightened, shutting off much needed air, Chelsea panicked and began clawing at his hands and arms, leaving deep gashes in his flesh. But Becket wasn't going to relent.

"LET HER _**GO**_!"

Becket blinked out of his homicidal haze as he heard the girl scream at him, and he looked up at the 11 year old. And even with the fact he never let up on Chelsea, he gave Trynity a smile. "Sweetheart…Daddy's only making mummy understand what it is to be obedient. Now come here and give me a hug and a welcome home, hm?"

Chelsea had heard Trynity scream and her eyes flew open in a last attempt to fight off Becket. She tried to kick him, but her energy was gone and she was beginning to see nothing but darkness. "Tr-Trynity…..run…..away…." she gasped. As Becket looked back down at his wife, he saw the light dim from her eyes and she went completely limp. Another good shake or two and finally he left the body on the floor, standing up and moving towards the girl, arms open. "Sweetheart…now we can be together always. Come to your father"

Trynity did **not** like the sound of that and she shook her head, looking at her options of escape. One was the door…but he was between her and that route. The only other was the balcony behind her. She gulped and as he took another step towards her, she whirled and bolted for the balcony Not a pause as she threw open the French doors and with a jump up onto the railing of the balcony, a bit of a balance issue, but then grabbing for the drapes and snagging the tie-backs and a sweeping bow. _Very reminiscint of... _"And here it is I must take my leave, m'sieur!" And that very same smirk down at him he'd sen not that long ago, as she straightened up once more. "Ta! You were _**never**_…my 'father'." But when she heard him shout, "Trynity Jaqueline!! Come _**BACK**_ here, immediately!", an evil wink at the merchant and then with a spin and a leap, Trynity Sparrow was plummeting off of the balcony.

Landing in the brush three stories below, she crawled out of the bush and stood up brushing herself off. Becket ran to the balcony the moment he saw her jump onto the railing, but when she actually jumped, he gasped and ran the rest of the way. Looking over the railing, a snarl seeing she was fine.

"SOLDIERS!! THE GIRL!! GET MY DAUGHTER!!"

Trynity blinked and when she heard the voices and the crashing footsteps, she growled and took off running, disappearing into the brush.

Becket grumbled as he watched her literally disappear before his very eyes. "Go ahead and run, my dear." He mumbled. "Soon enough I'll have you and your _father_. And also soon enough….you'll realize that it's not wise to cross me."

He turned sharply on his heel and stormed towards the hallway doors to get out of the room, stepping over Chelsea's lifeless body, and headed downstairs. He had a position to remain. And come next week he was to be made a Lord. And let's not forget about the little fact that in three days he was going to be the sole proprietor of the East India Trading Company. He'd have it all. A wry grin as he left the mansion and headed for the town and the docks. _And soon enough I'll' "own" Jack Sparrow's head. And it will adorn my wall as will his brat adorn my bed…_


	11. Chapter 11

A year passed.

Trynity had found her way to the island of Tortuga. She had made friends with a couple of the local innkeepers and tavern owners which she'd do chores for to pay for something to eat and somewhere to sleep if she needed it. But mostly she just stayed in the alleyways and near the docks where she could watch the ships coming and going.

The hard part wasn't watching for Jack. The hard part was not being watched herself. So rather than dress like a 12 year old girl, she'd stolen a pair of breeches and a shirt and vest from a young boy about her size which she donned and wore, tying her hair back in a braid and looking no more than a cabin boy herself. It worked. No one paid her more than a second glance and them that did were usually so drunk they were only messing with her to be obnoxious.

But she had a mission. And tucked safely under the shirt, still hanging from the chain around her neck was the one thing that kept her going every day.

Another month passed and as she sat on the steps in front of the _Drunken Parrot_, she heard a loud squeal from one of the wenches and a laugh coming from…

"And don't be forgettin' that from now on when Captain Jack comes to port ya'll be mine for the night!"

Trynity blinked and jumped to her feet looking around the square and finally seeing him. Wait. THAT was the infamous Captain Sparrow? Uhm. He wasn't much over 5'8" and a bit thin and wiry. In fact, when Tryn looked down at herself, she could swear she looked like him in more than a few ways. Brown eyes back up to follow Jack along as he headed towards her, an arm around a brunette wench named Sophie and three other women tagging along behind. A grin at the captain as he stepped past her,

"Excuse me, Captain!?" she called out over the women's clucking, but Jack didn't hear her and headed on into the tavern. Trynity grumbled and turned to follow him in, but suddenly there was a loud bang and a thud from inside and as she was about to walk in through the swinging doors, a body flew out. She shrieked and jumped out of the way as the poor sap fell face first into the mud at the bottom of the steps and a snort at him. Then she was heading back into the pub and she looked around.

There! And she grinned as she began to weave her way through the drunken hordes of pirates and wenches, all the while keeping her eye on the prize. "Captain!" she tried to holler over the crowd again. "Captain Spar—" but suddenly she was hauled off of her feet by a rather large brute of a man with not as many teeth as he should have had and far more muscles than needed.

"Listen, little boy! I told ye what I'd be doin' t'ye if'n I caught ye in me place again!" the man-mountain growled in her face as he lifted her to get nose to nose.

Trynity knew better than to fight it and as she hung there in front of him, she made a lame attempt, "B-but I need t'talk t' Captain Sparrow!"

The tender grumbled and as if not even hearing her, he walked to the door and literally tossed her out the door.

Trynity landed hard on her bottom on the wooden walkway and with a whimper, she got to her feet and rubbed said injured derriere. A glare back at the tavern and a sigh. Fine. And she went to sit on the bottom step to wait for Jack once more.

Two hours later, the captain did indeed leave the _Parrot_ and headed over to the inn next door. Trynity bounced to her feet once more and was after him like a tick on a dog this time. "Captain Sparrow!" she called out.

Jack normally would at least acknowledge anyone that would acknowledge his captaincy, even to the tune of a young man. And even though he now had his arms full of ….uh….wenches…he wasn't beyond inviting the 'boy' along. "Hallo, mate! And what be yer name? C'mon along! Always welcome to join the frolic and frivolity, son!"

Trynity looked at the women and a snort. "Not likely" she mumbled to herself. But as he headed for the _Faithful Wench_ she growled and jumped up onto the step from the side so she was in front of him and blocking his way. "Captain! I need to talk to you. Please…just a few minutes?"

Jack blinked at the sudden appearance of the 'lad' and that slightly wavering smile down at the 'boy'. "Mate….there are two things Captain Jack loves to do. Talking is indeed one….but the other…." And he looked at first Sophie and then the other woman he'd picked up in the _Parrot_. "And the smart lad would be wantin' to get Outta me way and tomorrow I'll be able to chat it up with ya as much as ya want, aye?" And he eased the women around the blockade and a smile at said blockade as he went on inside the Inn.

Trynity blinked and snorted as he went around her and even though she turned and pushed past the two guys at the door, by the time she was able to wiggle past, he wasn't there.

"What the hell….." she mumbled and a sigh as she looked over at the stairs heading up to a row of rooms. Most likely he……she shook her head and walked out again, heading this time to a stack of barrels of rum that were sitting against the building off by the corner. Jumping up onto one of the barrels, she drew her legs up to sit cross-legged and huddled close to the building for security. He'd have to come out eventually. And when he did this time he wouldn't get away as easily.

"JACK SPARROW, ye be a dog in the mud!" came a woman's shrill screech across the almost quiet courtyard as the Caribbean sun was already heating things up even at this ungodly hour.

Jack and his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, laughed and chuckled as they plodded across the muddy square and headed off towards the docks and back to the Pearl. Trynity heard the shriek and the laughter and awoke with a jerk, nearly falling off of the barrel where she'd fallen asleep the night before waiting for him.

"Dammit!" she mumbled and trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she ran after them.

Jack and Gibbs walked along the road and once down at the docks, Jack began giving Gibbs some things to get the men onto before they left Tortuga and as they were halfway down the dock, she finally caught up to them. "Jack!" she called out.

The men stopped and looked over their shoulders at her and a smirk at Jack from Gibbs. "Didn't think you were that way. Somethin' new, cap'n?" Gibbs teased. Jack snorted and turned to look at the 'boy'. "You were the lad that wanted to talk last night. Glad t'see that you were able to keep yerself from harm, boy."

"Captain Sparrow….we need to talk about something important."

Jack looked at Gibbs who had started to say something and cut off the first mate. "Didn't I give you a list of things to do, Master Gibbs?"

The older man was still grinning and a nod as he started to turn with a "Yes, Captain."

Jack grinned and a slap to the older man's shoulder, but then….

"Captain!" And she had stopped and was now standing a few feet away holding up something. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the object trying to make it out. "What in blazes…" he started to say, but a quick hand gesture from Jack to 'cut' stopped him.

Gibbs blinked at the captain and a quiet, "What's that, Jack?"

Jack didn't take his eyes off of the trinket that the 'boy' was hanging from the chain around 'his' neck. Slowly, the captain began to prowl towards the lad. Trynity held her ground, not taking her eyes off of him, and the smallest of smiles as she knew he recognized the ring. When Jack got up to her, she let the ring rest in his cupped hand but didn't take off the chain. Jack studied the ring for a long time. Gingerly picking it up in his fingers and turning it around and around, studying it. Obviously it had been taken well care of. It was as if he'd seen it just –

Wait.

And his gaze looked up at the 'boy'. "Where did you get that?"

Trynity sighed softly and dug the letter out of her pocket and handed it to him. "As I said, Captain, we have a lot to talk about. This should help most of it."

Jack blinked at the letter shoved into his hand and then back to the …..and his eyes narrowed. . It was a _girl. _Her face…long, soft, blonde hair…long dark lashes…that perfect little upturn to her nose….that silhouetted splash of freckles across the bridge….the smooth skin….the way when she spoke, it sounded like chimes on the breeze…..everything was familiar to Jack. _Too familiar_. "What's your name, lass?"

"Trynity,." she said, that smile never fading. "Trynity….Jaqueline…..Sparrow."

Jack blinked again and opened the letter, letting her have back the ring. Immediately he recognized Chelsea's writing. Another look up at the girl. He suddenly felt faint. And Gibbs knew this wasn't going to be pretty as he helped Jack back onto the Pearl, only to be followed along by the girl. There was going to be a looooooot of explaining to do.


	12. Chapter 12

The father daughter team was having many interesting and informative chats every night. She'd wanted to know all about him (which we all know our dear captain would have an idiot to pass this chance up) and she wanted to know all about his adventures on the Black Pearl and on the sea. Jack was only far too willing to accommodate her and as he told her the tales of Tortuga (Hmm….we'll have to change those stories a bit, aye? Sure she knew what went on…the girl _had_ lived there for a while waiting for him…but still) and then the stories of the cursed Aztec gold. Now _that_ story had her riveted to her seat. Barely breathing at times…always those large brown eyes locked on him in some kind of awe that he was able to be here talking to her now.

Jack had always loved regaling young ladies with stories and adventures of the sea…it was, after all his real true love. But when Trynity came along…. and she offered nothing but pure innocent adoration. And knowing she would always do so only for him. It made Jack realize that maybe the sea was his freedom and a mistress….but now his role had changed. And the whole meaning of his being now shadowed his every step. His every move. Now Captain Jack Sparrow was a father. But still being a pirate (and one of the best sailing on the seas) he swore to teach her everything he knew.

And Tryn ate it up.

She learned the Pearl from bow to stern. Every plank…every nail…..every square inch of her. And as Jack watched her with Gibbs and the crew (yes he found himself watching her like a haw—err…..well you know) from his place on the quarterdeck, he couldn't help but smile. By the first week there wasn't a knot she couldn't tie and she had no fear of anything it seemed. The first time Gibbs sent her up the main mast to tie down one corner of the main sail that the rope had broken on, and before Jack could say a word, Trynity was scampering up the mast like….well….like a monkey. She tied off the sail and was back down safe on deck in a blink.

So watching her over, he realized that he should teach her a few things that, yeah well maybe ladies shouldn't know….but it would keep her safe and it would ease his mind a bit. (Not bloody likely.)

But that wasn't the only area she was a help in. As the men had been eating their own cooking for meals, Trynity kept to making her and Jack's meals. Not a big hassle. Being on a ship the stores were few and variety was scarce. But she had imagination and a willingness to try things that probably wouldn't be considered….ah….together.

But then that was her way of figuring it was with her and Jack. Did they really belong together?

She got along well with the crew, and Jack had made sure to let it be known that the first one that even looks at her sideways was going to go for a long swim. All the way down to Davy Jones Locker.

The times between Trynity and Jack were special. During the day she would learn from the crew and Jack honestly couldn't be any more proud of anyone. But at night, seeing as how the ship wasn't really cut out to house a girl below decks, Jack deemed she should stay in his cabin. There was plenty of room for the two of them and it was now at a point where Jack really didn't want her too far away at any time. She was so much Chelsea….but so much himself too. She was quick with her tongue and he could tell that it would cut to a man's heart given the chance when she was older.

Provided she escaped the nunnery.

Yes. the Captain had his mind set. Once he was able to find a good nunnery to drop the girl off at, she was going to learn the proper way of being schooled and being a lady through the sisters. Now he needed to find one that was on top of a rocky cliff and surrounded by hundreds of MAN eating sharks that carried mouthfuls of sharp wicked teeth that would keep the little monkey there. No wait. She wasn't a monkey…and thoughts of the little undead creature swarmed through his brain again. The same little bastard that had wiggled his way onto the Pearl once again. And a snort. No. She was a little bird. Small smile. A little Sparrow.

But then giving her one of his shirts to wear to bed, it was fairly as large as a nightshirt on her as it hung down to her knees, and then putting her to bed in a hammock he'd rigged up from one of the bedposts to a hook he pounded into the bulkhead. It would keep her a good 5 feet off the floor and it was near the foot of his bed so she wasn't too far. Once she was tucked in, he'd gone back over to the charts and maps once more on the table across the way, and then a couple of hours later, he finally got up, blew out the lamp and ambled over to the bed. Kicking off his boots and stifling a yawn, He walked over to the kid knocked out in the hammock gently swinging with the rocking of the boat. A small smile and he brushed a hand over her bangs, leaning over and a kiss to her forehead before pulling the blanket up over her a bit better and then heading to bed himself.

It had been a long day. And as he lay in bed staring at the darkness above him he sighed softly. What they were going after….he didn't want to drag her into. This would be dangerous enough what without a 13 year old girl along.

But she_ was_ a Sparrow. And from her spirit and fire, he knew that there wouldn't be any talking her out of anything she wanted to do. And it was clear to all (or was it just himself?) that she wanted nothing more than to be a pirate. On the Black Pearl. With her dad.

Jack grinned as sleep finally pressured him to give in. By the mercy of Poseidon….he had a daughter. And if she wasn't the most beautiful…...smart…….…..cunning………….…...feisty…………..………uhm………………..

And in no time the captain was snoozing away completely oblivious to the fact that there were other things out there that would be more harsh and more dangerous and definitely more deadly….but his _not so _common sense telling him to forget the nunnery and keep Trynity on board.

And this time….he completely agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

_((OK...This is where it's going to start getting into the stories we all know and love. Presumably chapters 1-11 happened pre-Curse of the Black Pearl...12 was after Curse and before Dad Man's Chest. So our little heroine is finding herself into the wildest of times ahead. More canons which I don't own. and pretty much Trynnie is the only one I do except for a random pirate here and there...named or not. So yes I did change some things around in the movie, but kept it to the minimum. Maybe a line here or there spoken by one person would have been better from Tryn...we'll see, ay? Also...yes there are going to be major parts "from the movies" that are missing from this fanfic. ONLY BECAUSE, kids, Trynity wasn't there and neither was Jack nor the Pearl so they simply wouldn't know what had gone on around the world without them. Sounds plausible, eh? SO do not expect to find the 'lost wedding' episode or anything about Elizabeth in Port Royal or Will on board the Dutchman. Unless he'd told the Pearl's crew what happened - unlikely - they won't know and since this is about Jack and Trynity then it isn't going to be here. That does NOT man it didn't happen! Merely that it won't be in the fanfic unless it directly happens to THEM or they are told about it. __So now that that's over, enjoy and as always I need feedback desperately. These will be harder since we already know what happened but we have to now see the kid in it. Yes I had a LOT of help - a deep and extreme thank you to the writers, Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio - you're both geniuses- and I hope I can make you proud of the changes.))_

------------------------------------------------

Trynity listened as Gibbs sang sullenly about dead men's chests and all...and a soft sigh as she stared into the dense fog. The Black Pearl had been staying in this area for far too long and to top that off...her father had been gone for _as_ long. As the bo'sun took another drink from the near empty bottle of rum, she snorted and pushed herself away from the railing and kept an eye out. She was about to say something to the drunken pirate when suddenly a flock of crows flew overhead and she frowned. A look shot at Gibbs as he looked up as well and then he turned her gaze back across the water. She had been with the ship and her father for nearly 6 months now. They'd actually not been doing much since they'd left Tortuga but it was all fair for Tryn since she and Jack had been able to catch up on many things and he had actually been able to start to teach her how to swordfight and a few other "piratey" things. She was indeed a fast learner and seemed to want nothing more than to make her father happy and proud. Which of course she did.

But this new venture of Jack's had her worried. He wouldn't tell her anything about it and suddenly he had this 'plan' that involved a Turkish prison. That alone didn't make her feel any better about the whole idea that he had told her that would_ ensure their future happiness and freedom._

She'd give up her freedom now gladly for just a glimpse of him. Just a word. Just the chance to tell him that she loved him one more time.

And soon enough Captain Jack Sparrow was rowing the coffin up alongside the Black Pearl and when Gibbs reached down to help the captain aboard, he got the leg bone that Jack had been using to paddle shoved into his hand. Jack clambered aboard and Trynity bounced over to her father, a tight hug and she drew his heavy coat around his shoulders. He gave a kiss to the girl's temple and then a look at Gibbs.

"Not _quite_ according to plan." the older pirate said to his captain.

Jack brushed it off. "Complications arose, ensued , were overcome." And he headed across the deck, Tryn following along after a smirk at Gibbs.

"You got what you went in for then?" Trynity asked bouncing still, she came up alongside to bounce beside him.

Jack looked at the bouncy girl and nodded, "Mhmm," and tugged out a rolled piece of some cloth and waved it at both of them before spinning on his heel and heading for his cabin. Trynity and Gibbs grinned at each other and followed him along. At least until...

Halfway across the Pearl's deck, suddenly there was the rest of the crew, blocking his path. Jack stopped short and for a moment watched the faces of the others - who were decidedly NOT happy - and Gibbs came up beside him.

"Captain..."

Jack was still watching the men but was listening to Gibbs.

"I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more... shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it."

And Leech spoke up. "And what with the Royal navy chasing us all over the Atlantic."

"And then the hurricane!" Marty added.

The crew grumbled and "Aye"s and such were tossed in and Jack studied them all for a moment, not necessarily worried at their sudden animosity, but he did back up just a step only to make sure Trynity was behind him and safe.

Gibbs also saw the shift in the crew suddenly and he looked back at Jack. "All in all it seems some time since we did a speck of honest piratin'."

Jack blinked and looked at Gibbs for a moment sideways. "Shiny?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye...shiny."

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?" Not necessarily as a question of 'concern' as it was to feel out some of the possible hostilities around them...and Tryn behind him kept a watchful eye. Especially the one named Leech.

Suddenly from beside them, and from Cotton's shoulder, his parrot squawked, "Walk the plank!"

Both Sparrows jumped at the sudden squawk from so close and as Jack drew his pistol and aimed it at the bird, Cotton put a hand over the bird's beak and Tryn snorted.

"What did the bird say?!" Jack commanded.

"Do not blame the bird." Leech said, turning his gaze from the parrot to Jack once more and crossing his arms over his chest. "What is on that piece of cloth there?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer when suddenly Jack the monkey swung down from the rigging, snatching the cloth from the captain's grasp and scampering off.

"Jack! No!" Trynity hollered as her father growled and aimed his pistol at the little simian. Not sure if it was him or the monkey she had been meaning the comment to, the captain didn't heed her. In a sudden flurry of activity, Jack (the captain) fired at Jack (the monkey) but there was only a spark and in a heartbeat, the captain reached over to a crew member's pistol, snagging it from him and leveling it to the escaping monkey and this time there was a shot and the little monkey was rolling as he dropped the cloth and snarled at Jack, launching himself back up into the rigging again.

Trynity watched the monkey disappear into the black sails once more and shook her head.

"You know that don't do no good," Gibbs said to the captain.

"It does me," Jack said with a grin at the bo'sun. Turning back to where the monkey had dropped the cloth, he motioned towards it to Trynity and as she slipped between the two men to go get it, Marty suddenly ran past her and up to the cloth, picking it up and looking at it.

"It's a key," the small man said.

Jack blinked and seemed a bit put out that someone else but the one he had sent had retrieved the cloth and he stepped quickly forward, snatching it from Marty. "Wrong! It is a _drawing _of a key." he said, holding it up to all.

Trynity and Gibbs narrowed their eyes at the key drawn on the cloth and then a look at each other before back at Jack. But they seemed to be the intelligent ones. The rest of the crew just stared at Jack and the drawing with mouths open.

Jack waited a moment. And seeing that none of them were sharing his enthusiasm, he sighed. "Gentlemen...what do keys do?"

This seemed to be a lot harder than answering the question of life. The pirates stood there and looked at each other for a moment then back at Jack. "Keys...unlock things?" Leech said.

Gibbs caught on and with a triumphant grin added, "And whatever this key unlocks...inside is something _valuable_. So...we're after whatever this key unlocks!"

Trynity saw her father's elated look when Gibbs opened his mouth to start, but then change to disappointment when the bo'sun had obviously gotten it all wrong. She couldn't help but snicker. "No...I don't think so," she mumbled.

Jack grinned at Trynity when she knew he was wrong. Girl was making him prouder every day. And he looked at Gibbs, the smile fading a bit. "No! If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?'

Okay now _that_ was enough to confuse them all. You'd figure that they'd be used to it.

Gibbs was trying, though. "So...we're going after this key?"

Jack frowned. "You're not making any sense at all." And he turned to the rest of the crew who were completely lost now. "Any more questions?"

But there wasn't a word spoken.

"Do we have a heading?" Marty did offer.

"Ah!" Jack said, and turned his back to them, flipping open the compass. But rather than being cooperative, the needle spun wildly in either direction. "A heading. Set sail in a... mmm... a general... in that way - direction" One forefinger pointing off.

Gibbs blinked. "Cap'n?"

Jack slammed the compass shut and reached out to his daughter, taking her by the hand and leading her along as he headed to the cabin again, moving between the crew. "Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works! Hoy hoy! Get on with it! Quick!"

As the pair disappeared into the captain's cabin and the door shut and locked, Gibbs and Marty walked over tot he railing and leaned against it.

"Have you noticed the captain acting a bit strange..." the small man said. Then when Gibbs looked down at him he shrugged and added, "--er?"

Gibbs sighed heavily and shook his head, turning his gaze back out over the water. "Settin' sail without knowin' his own headin'? Somethin's got Jack vexed. And mark my words...whatever bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all."


	14. Chapter 14

As the Black Pearl was settled for the night, the crew disappeared down below decks and finally the only sounds were the waves lapping gently against the sides of the ship. Jack sat at the table in his cabin where he'd been since he had dragged Trynity in after the little skirmish with that bloody monkey earlier that evening. About an hour ago, though, the teenager had given up entertaining herself and had moved to her hammock, trying to crawl into it and failing miserably since she was nearly half asleep. Jack watched her and when she whimpered softly and started to just curl up on the foot of his bed, he stood and stretched and walked over to her.

"Oh no you don't, little captain," he said quietly as he gathered her up into his arms and settled her into the hammock. She yawned and curled up; Jack tucked the blanket up around her and gave the girl a kiss to her forehead.

"'Night, captain," she mumbled.

Jack grinned and headed back to the table again. With a sigh, he sat down once more and picked up the calipers and once more tried to map out their next move. Gauging the distance...and he looked at the compass once more and as it started to spin wildly once more, he tapped on the case a bit but that only caused the compass to spaz out even more and he snorted, tossed the calipers down and gave up. At least for now.

There was a mumble from the blonde in the hammock and he reached over for the bottle of rum, lifting it to his lips only to be rewarded with the sweet taste of --

Nothing.

He pulled the bottle back from his lips and a grumble. "Why is the rum...always gone?"

He stood up and staggered to the side, grabbing his tricorn, and a smirk. "Oh! That's why." Walking past Trynity, a hand brushing over her hair, he reached out for his coat off the hook as he headed out of the cabin.

Heading down the stairs to the hold and watching the men as they snored, grunted and grumbled in their sleep, he muttered, "As you were gents," going over to the stores where a goat bleated at him plaintively as he rattled the keys to search for the one that would unlock the door and allow him in. He walked in and closed the door behind him, making his way along the close space and gave a look at some little filter feeding anemones that had attached themselves to a beam.

Jack frowned and shook his head as he went on, a grin taking over, "Ah!" as he saw the bottles in the rack and pilled one out, uncorking it and turning it upside down, letting the sand pour out onto the floor.

"Time's run out, Jack." came a deep voice, echoing in the gold.

Jack dropped the bottle and blinked, brown eyes squinting as he tried to make out what - or who - had said that. But then the curious look became one of near horror. "Bootstrap. Bill Turner."

Bootstrap looked over at his captain and a smile forced itself on his lips. Even though the starfish attached to the right half of his face would put the smile into an almost grimace. "You look good, Jack," Bootstrap said amicably.

"Is this a dream?" Jack said, praying for the right --

"No."

--answer. That wasn't it. And a dejected sigh from the captain. "I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum." Suddenly there was an arm lifted and a bottle of rum handed up to Jack from Bootstrap. Jack looked at the bottle for a moment with a taste of disgust and then realizing that this was all that there was, he reluctantly took hold of the bottle and twisted it to break the grip that the other pirate had on it, with a sickening crackling noise. Well...c'est le vie.

"You got the Pearl back, I see." Bootstrap said, looking around the hold.

Jack picked a...whatever it was that was crawling...off of the mouth of the bottle and blew on and brushed off the rim with a thumb. "I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way," He took a drink and nodded at Bootstrap. "Your son."

Bootstrap looked downright depressed now. "William. He ended up a pirate after all."

Jack could tell the emotion change and so he decided to change the subject. A smile, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" And (also reluctantly) handed the bottle back to the other.

"He sent me." He said, turning to look at Jack again. "Davy Jones."

Jack lost the grin and he studied his "friend" closely. "Ah...so it's you, then. He shanghaied you into service ay?"

"I chose it." And he looked away for a moment but then back at Jack once more. "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack." As he spoke, a small hermit crab scuttled across the top of the crate Bootstrap had been sitting next to and with one hand, he slammed it over the small creature, not squishing it, but merely catching it. "I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that." Bootstrap lifted the crab and stared at it as he held it looking at it eye to...er...eye. Then in one quick move, he popped the crab into his mouth and ate it. "They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean. The weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move. Unable to die, Jack. And I thought of even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

Jack twitched and as Bootstrap crunched merrily on the little snack, the captain's mouth moved in that sort of "ew" way that Jack had. _That was just..._ "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgemen--" he started to say as he stood and turned to walk off. He'd had enough of this nightmare. Time to at least get out of this cold damp hold and if he was going to have these weird scenes, he'd do it in his own warm bed.

But he wouldn't get far. Maybe a couple of steps. Since in the space of a heartbeat, Bootstrap was on his feet and blocking Jack's way. "You made a deal with him too, Jack! He raised the Peal from the depths for you! Thirteen years you've been a captain."

Jack jumped when all of a sudden Bootstrap was in his way and he threw on that congenial smile. "Well, technica--"

"Jack," Bootstrap said with a malevolent grin. "You won't be able to talk yourself out of this one. The terms what apply to me apply to you as well. One soul. Bound to crew a hundred years on a ship--"

"Yes, but the Flying Dutchman already _has_ a captain, so there's rea--"

"Then it's the **Locker** for you!!" Bootstrap bellowed at the hapless captain. But then he quieted and went on. "Jones' terrible leviathan will find you. He'll drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it. "

Jack cringed. This couldn't be good. "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

Bootstrap's hand flashed out and grabbed Jack's left wrist. Jack jumped with a gasp and as he spoke, Bootstrap ran his hand across Jack's. "I already told you. The time is up. He comes now. Drawn with ravenous hunger to the man what bears the black spot."

Jack looked down at his hand, a disgusted look crossing his face at the hand swipe, and when he saw the black spot appear after Bootstrap had let him go, he looked once more at it, then with a whine, he ran out of the stores and scrambled to the stairs to the main deck, shouting as he went, " On deck all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry-on, Marty... I want movement!!!!"

The men what were in hammocks all exploded in a flurry of action, most falling onto the floor before getting to their feet and clambering up the steps to the upper deck. Jack strode in great steps across the deck, making sure that no one was standing around. Then a hand tapped on his shoulder from behind and Jack nearly went skyward. He yelped and whirled only to come face to face with his daughter who - when Jack yelped - had let out a scream.

'You _sca_--" but she wouldn't finish as he grabbed her in his arms in a tight, close hug. "I want **movement**!!"

Gibbs was still blinking the sleep out of his eyes, but he took over with the men. "Lift that skin up!!" he shouted at Leech and another crewman.

"Dad!" Trynity muffled as Jack had her in still the tight hug and her face was buried in his chest.

Jack was oblivious to the fact his daughter needed oxygen and kept howling orders. "All on deck!! And keep running!! Run as if the devil himself --and Itself -- is upon us!!"

Finally Trynity broke free and was about to say something but Gibbs came up beside them, "Do we have a heading?"

Jack jumped and yelped again. "Ah!! Oh! Run!" And as an afterthought. "Land!" And he ducked down behind the main mast.

Tryn and Gibbs looked at each other and Gibbs moved when he saw Jack start to stand up again. There was another gasp from the captain and Gibbs asked, "Which port?"

Jack frowned and reached over, grabbing the girl and hauling her closer again. "Didn't say port. I said land. Any land." And he headed for the cabin aga--

Suddenly there was a monkey that sailed by on one of the loose riggings, grabbing Jack's hat. Jack screamed, Trynity screamed and the monkey screamed. He jumped onto some of the rigging on the side, snarled at Jack and threw the hat over into the water.

Gibbs ran over to the side. "Jack's hat!! Bring 'er about!"

"NO!" came the shout. And the deck was so quiet a pin would be heard dropping. Everyone was frozen. Jack grabbed Trynity again and waved his free hand at the crew to 'go ahead'. "Leave it!! Run!"

Both Gibbs and Tryn were shocked into silence, but then Gibbs snapped out of it and began with the orders again. "Back to your stations!! The lot o'ya!"

Jack had disappeared behind the dark stairs to the quarterdeck, just off to the side of the door to his cabin. Still one arm tight around his daughter.

"Jack?" she asked softly, as she looked up at him in the darkness.

"Sshhhh..." he said softly back to her, pulling her close to his chest, both arms wrapping around her and burying his face in her hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, his heart starting to calm, but then,

"For the love of mother and child, Jack...what's comin' after us?" Gibbs said gently, trying not to startle the already edgy captain.

Jack's eyes flew open as he looked over at his friend over Trynity's head. Usually a blatant lie would work in a time like this. So what the hell.

"Nothing."


	15. Chapter 15

The Pearl had gone on for days it seemed. Staying close to land - any land - and basically island hopping as it were. But having a need to search for supplies and in a fit to escape Jones' beast, Jack had miscalculated and soon enough, the crew found themselves, and the boat, stranded on an island. Unfortunately not a deserted island.

--------------------------------------------

Will, tied up and dangling from a pole between two Pelegostos, had been brought to the round cage where Marty, Gibbs, Trinity and a couple others were being held, untied and tossed inside before the ball was lowered back over the cliff to dangle again. They watched the natives head back to the village and Will looked at Gibbs. Twenty feet away was another bone globe where another 7 of the crew were. Both bone globes hanging over a deep dark ravine.

"Who's this?" Will asked, looking at the teenage pirate standing just on the other side of Gibbs.

"Will Turner, meet Trynity Sparrow."

There was a flash of a look up at the older pirate from the young man and Gibbs nodded with a smirk. "Aye….Jack's youngin'. Good girl. Make a good captain."

Will thought about it for a moment and then finally a sigh as he looked up at the bridge again. "Why would he do this to us? If Jack is their chief?" Will said glaring at where the retreating natives had disappeared to once more.

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he "acts" like a chief." Gibbs said with a short nod.

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us." The younger man said, looking down below them to the endless ravine.

Gibbs shook his head with a sigh. "Worse…as it turns out. See," and a look shot at Trynity who had taken up to watching the bridge where the Pelegostos had disappeared to on their way back before he turned back to Will. "The Pelegostos believe that Jack is a "god" In human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison."

Will was about to say something when Cotton grabbed Gibbs' fingers and bit them. Gibbs grumbled as he jerked his fingers back and looked at Will again. "They'll roast him and eat him."

Will looked over at the other cage then at the few in the one he was captive in.

"These cages we're in…? Weren't built till 'after' we got here." Gibbs said.

Will jerked his hands from the bars of the cage and realized that these were the bones of the former crew.

"The feast is about to begin." Gibbs said, one hand resting on Trynity's shoulder seeing her twitch at his statement. He looked over at Will again. Jack's life will end…when the drums stop."

Will saw the girl's reaction and thought for a moment. "Well we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" And in his heart he wasn't doing this only to get the compass. He was mostly thinking of Trynity and helping her get her father back. There was something familiar about the girl's story. Wanting to find her father….finding him a pirate….and wanting to be with him. Will knew what it was like and even though he didn't care for the fact of what Jack was, he wasn't going to make it harder for the girl to be with her father. Obviously the crew nor Jack didn't mind her being along so…..

The cages swung back and forth, the crewmembers inside them moving back and forth to set them in motion and after a few false hoped attempts at catching the brush on the side of the cliffs to hang on, finally they were both secured onto the cliffs and hand over hand and feet through the bars, they were able to start climbing towards the tops of the cliffs.

"Put yer legs through! Start to climb!" Gibbs commanded.

"Come on, men! It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" Will added.

But then from the other cage, the crewman named Leech commented, "Actually, you won't need everyone. 'Bout six would do—" And seeing the look on Trynity's face and then when her gaze met Gibbs and the evil smirk crossed both pirates' faces, he mumbled, "Ooooh dear."

"Hurry!" Trynity shouted and the ball with Gibbs and Will began to race upside the cliff just a fraction of a hair above the other.

"Come on! Go go go! Give it all you got!" Will crowed on, urging the others inside with them to put a bit more into it.

But then Trynity saw the cannibal on the bridge and she elbowed Will hard to get his attention. Will shot a look at the girl and followed her gaze up to the cannibal and hissed at everyone, "Stop! Shhh! Sshhhh!! Stop! "

Leech noticed something going on at the other cage and followed Will's look up and then a warning to the ones in his own cage. "Sshh!" But then another moment and with an evil grin, Leech began to lead the others on up the cliff as Will and the other side of the crew looked at each other for a moment.

"What's he doing?" Will said, incredulously.

"Stop!" Gibbs commanded in barely above a hissed whisper.

The cannibal stopped on the bridge but wasn't looking down at the cages. Trynity felt her heart stop for as long as the cannibal was standing there and then they all saw it.

As the other cage was moving slowly on upwards, one of the crewmen had inadvertently grabbed a coral snake instead of a vine and when he realized the "vine" was moving in his hand and he looked at it, he let out a yell of surprise and had let go with his other hand and jumped back. That caused the cage to jerk and everyone else to lose their handholds and the cage fell, the ball dropping fast. The cannibal, along with Gibbs and the others in the other ball, looked down hearing the commotion only in time to see the ball hit the end of the rope but when it did there was a snap as the rope holding the ball snapped and it plummeted into the black abyss below.

They all stood frozen for a blink then Will and Gibbs looked up at the cannibal and Will looked over his shoulder at the others and shouted, "MOVE!"

As the cannibal headed back to the village at a run, the cage reached the top of the cliff and Will frantically ordered, "Cut it loose! Find a rock!" Which he promptly did and began hammering at the rope with the rock, finally causing it to break apart just as Trynity jerked on Gibbs' shirt and pointed at the bridge.

"Look!" she shrieked and pointed at the troop of cannibals heading for them.

Will blinked hearing the screech and then turned to look as well and a growl as he began pushing against the front bars of the cage. "Roll it! Roll the cage!"

Easier than trying to break through or open it, the cage rolled and picked up speed as it headed down the slope. The Pelegostos hot on the trail, the Pearl's crew howling as they lost control of the ball and it rolled on, up even a coconut palm to almost the top and then losing momentum, it stopped for a heartbeat then crashed to the ground. Groans and moans from the bruised and battered crew inside the ball, but also finding that the natives were closing in on them and the cage was STILL intact.

Will snorted and looked at the crew behind him. "Lift the cage! Hurry!!"

And all together they lifted the cage and began running for their lives. But that idea was soon to flounder as well. Since Marty or Trynity weren't as tall as the others, they were just added weight when the cage was lifted and soon enough, Cotton, Will and Gibbs grew tired and let the cage down a bit lower for just a moment hoping at least Trynnie would be able to help run and as her feet hit the ground, Cotton tripped over a vine and the cage rolled a few times more before diving off the edge of a cliff and into a dark chasm but landing in a river. The impact hit just right and the cage broke apart as the pirates swam underwater towards the cover of ledges and rocks since the Pelegostos were there only a moment behind and spears and darts began pelting the water around them.

Coming up for air, all of them sputtering and coughing, Gibbs looked down one inlet and then back to the ones behind him. "This way, lads!" he said and swam down the covered way away from the barrage of arrows and spears.

------------------------------------

The remainder of the Black Pearl's crew tore across the open spaces and across the white sands beach towards the ship only to find it almost ready to set sail and hearing Pintel shouting from the water beside the boat and Ragetti on board.

"It's got me eye!" the skinny pirate howled down at the bald one who was fighting with the lines and rigging. "He won't give it back!"

"Well how'd you get it back the last time?" Pintel bellowed back up at him.

That's when the others caught up with them. "Excellent work! Work's half done!" Gibbs said, and a slap on Pintel's shoulder.

Caught off guard, Pintel jumped hearing Gibbs' voice but a quick look around seeing he and Ragetti were outnumbered, he nodded at the first mate and shouted over the din of the waves crashing against the Pearl's sides, "We done it for you! Knowin' you'd be comin' back for us!"

"Make ready to sail! Cast off, boy!" Gibbs shouted at Will and pushing Trynity towards the side of the Pearl to get on board with a look down at her to say _Don't argue now, girl_.

But Will balked as he watched the others climb up the rope ladder on the side of the boat and frowned at Gibbs.

"What about Jack?" Will shouted back. "I won't leave without him!"

Just then there was a holler from Trynity at the same moment they heard "HEY!" from down the beach. Gibbs and everyone else looked where the shout came from and where the blonde was pointing only to see Jack running like mad towards them. Will grinned and was about to say something when suddenly not 30 yards behind him, the entire Pelegostos tribe – or so it seemed – was bearing down on the captain at an all out run themselves around the rocks.

The grin on Will's face turned to terror as he mumbled, "Time to go!" And he and Gibbs charged through the water to climb on board the ship.

"Cast off those lines!!" Gibbs shouted

Jack was hauling at full speed "Make ready to cast off!" towards the Pearl – oh look! The little doggie from the jail! Just standing there with the bloody keys in his mouth still as he watched Jack dash by – "Good doggie!" as he blew past the mutt, a look over his shoulder and a scream of horror seeing the cannibals were closing on him faster. He sloshed and fought through the waist high water as he found the rope ladder on the side of the ship and dragged himself up, stopping halfway to look at the natives as they stopped only ankle deep realizing they weren't going to catch their "god".

"Dad!!" Trynity hollered, leaning way over the railing, a hand down to him, but Jack wasn't done yet.

"Alas, my children!" And one arm waved in a grand gesture. "This will be the day you will always remember as the day you _almost_—" but a huge wave came up and hit Jack from behind, drenching him completely. Hmph! Took all the fun out of it! But he finished anyway. "Captain Jack….Sparrow." Then turning and a smile lit his face seeing his daughter offering him a hand up, he took the offer (without really using too much weight so he wouldn't drag her overboard) he climbed on board and headed across the deck only to be stopped by Gibbs.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island. Head out to open sea," the older pirate said.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as to keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack said, nodding agreement to the suggestions as Pintel and Ragetti dragged Jack's grey coat over the wet captain. A look at one then the other, a twitch, but then Gibbs went on and Jack's attention was pulled back to him.

"Uh…that seems a bit contradictory, Captain."

Jack snorted softly. "I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey, I want to shoot something."

As if understanding what Jack – the captain – was saying, Jack – the monkey – screeched and dropped Ragetti's eye, which the skinny pirate immediately snatched up, brushed off and stuck back in his empty socket. The little monkey chattered and disappeared into the rigging above them as Jack grabbed his gun and brown eyes searched for the little monster.

"Jack," Will said, coming up behind the captain.

"Ah!" Jack said, caught off guard by the young blacksmith.

"Elizabeth is in danger."

Jack looked at Trynity for her to follow and headed for the quarterdeck. "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" This of course had Trynity giggling softly as she followed close behind him, a look down at her and a small smirk.

Will glared at Jack. "She **is** locked up. In a prison. Bound to hang for helping _you_…" Will spit at him.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack said with a wave of one hand as he headed for the steps.

As they passed one of the few surviving crew members from the cage escapade, he grabbed the pirate's sword and when Jack heard the sound of the metal against the leather belt, he whirled and pushed Trynity behind him just as the tip of the blade came to rest just under the captain's chin. Jack froze for a moment.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Will growled softly.

A quick thought. And he reached up and gingerly moved the point of the sword away knowing full well Will wouldn't be stupid enough to harm him what with everyone else on board behind their captain. He headed for the wheel and Gibbs, keeping an eye on Will. "Mister Gibbs!"

"Cap'n?" Gibbs said, looking at Jack but also shooting a look at Will.

"We have a need to travel upriver."

"By 'need'….d'you mean a trifling need?" And his gaze back to Jack. "A fleeting? As in a passing fancy?"

Jack shook his head just slightly. "No. A…resolute and unyielding need." And he headed on over to the podium in front of the wheel as he kept himself between Will and Tryn.

"What we need is to make sail to Port Royal with all haste!" Will said, still visibly upset.

"William…" Jack said his voice calm and collected. "I will trade you the compass. If you help me to find…." And he tugged the picture of the key out of his sash and laid it on the podium. "…this."

"You want me to find this?" Will said, lifting up the picture.

"No." Jack said. "_You_ want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle, ol' whatsherface." And then the grin. The patented Jack Sparrow grin. "Savvy?"

Will narrowed his eyes at the pair of Sparrows. It was perfectly clear Trynity wasn't learning anything her father wasn't teaching her. But his gaze narrowed on Jack. "This….is going to save Elizabeth?"

Jack looked over his shoulder at Trynity and a wink before he turned back to Will and leaned closer to the blacksmith. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much." Will said, a bit confused.

"A soft snort as he straightened up again and wrapped an arm around Tryn's shoulders. "Yeah…it's gonna save Elizabeth."


	16. Chapter 16

It felt as if time had stopped. As if there were nothing left in the world but the darkness and dank of the swamp they now slid through.

The longboat from the Pearl moved near silently through the murky water of the Pantano River, heading from the bright sunshine outside to the leafy grown over stillness of the swamp. Jack stood at the bow. Trynity sitting just behind him, Cotton rowing. Then there was Gibbs, Will, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti. As they drifted along, Trynity shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, leaning back against her father's legs more for comfort than support. Jack was tugged from his thoughts for a moment when he felt the girl, and the wisp of a smile flashed over his face as he leaned back just a bit against her to let her know everything would be all right.

As the boat passed twisted and gnarled roots from the trees in the swamps, the others began talking.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked, and even though he was keeping his voice down, the strong baritone could be heard clearly in the quiet.

Gibbs shot a look at Jack's back then down at Trynity for a moment before going on to answer the young blacksmith. "Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off." He had to find some sort of glee seeing Pintel and Ragetti entranced like 2 toddlers at telling a scary story near a campfire. But this was a real monster. "And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness." Heavy pause. "The Kraken."

Trynity felt her father twitch and looked up at him before looking back over at the men again. And Gibbs went on.

"They say the stench of its breath is like – ooooh. Imagine the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Then a shrug. "If you believe in such things."

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit…_Her_." Gibbs answered.

"Her?" Will said.

"Aye." Gibbs affirmed with a nod. And fell silent as he turned to watch the Sparrows in the boat before them.

The boat eased along the river, Trynity looked around them as every so often she'd spot a person standing – just standing – in the water and saw the fireflies dancing in the still air. Finally they reached a small shack on stilts and as the boats pulled up to the tiny dock and were tied off, Jack stepped out of the boat, Trynity right on his heels. He took her hand, and turned to look at the others behind her who were just getting out of the boat.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are." And a forced grin down at Trynity before he added, "Were." But the smile on her own face faltered as he went on. "Have been……before." And rather than face the teenager beside him, he turned and headed for the stairs up to the shack when Gibbs spoke up.

"I'll watch your back," the older pirate mumbled to his captain.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack said back quietly, not wanting to let Trynity hear but knowing full well the kid heard everything. Even so, he pulled on her hand to get her to follow and looked over his shoulder at Gibbs. "Mind the boat."

Gibbs snorted and looked back at Will. "Mind the boat."

Will hissed back at Pintel, "Mind the boat."

It went through to Ragetti, then Marty who finally snapped it to Cotton where his parrot echoed the same as it flew up towards the shack and Cotton dropped back down into the boat with a thud as he watched everyone else head to the shack.

Jack opened the door to the shack and gingerly pushed it open with fingertips, letting it swing most of the way on its own once he had started it to and he saw the voodoo woman sitting at the table pouring over something he couldn't quite make out yet. Stepping in a bit more and keeping one hand still on Trynity, there was a flash of fear when she finally looked up at him. There was obviously some sort of history here, and when she saw Jack, the dark skinned woman grinned a smile full of decayed teeth and stood up, walking over to him.

"Jack Sparrow!" she said.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack offered back as he straightened up and the rest of the crew felt the mood lighten just a hint as they followed Jack and Tryn into the shack.

"I always know de wind was goin' blow you back t' me one day." And seeing the girl behind him peeking around him at her, her smile brightened just a touch and she started to say something about the resemblance and who it had to be, but then Tia's gaze shifted to Will at the doorway and she changed course and headed over to him. "You," she said to the younger man. "You have a touch of….destiny about _you_, William Turner."

Jack and Trynity looked at each other as did Gibbs and Pintel and Ragetti before Will replied, "You know me?"

Tia cackled a laugh and said, "You want to know me."

Jack let go of Trynity's hand and stepped over to the pair quickly, pushing an arm between them to take hold of Tia's opposite shoulder and turn her away from Will and head her back to the table. "There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving till without it." And once he got her attention away from the boy, he mumbled "I thought I knew you."

Trynity threw a look between Jack and Tia and snorted softly. She'd have to dig around and find out more why this woman so vexed her father. Jack usually wasn't the jealous type. This was just…weird for him.

"Not as well as I had hoped." Tia answered the captain back and took her seat again. "Come."

"Come," Jack repeated, pulling out a chair and when Trynity headed for it, he looked at her, his brown eyes telling her to hold fast and Will sat down rather. Jack backed off a step from the table and tugged Tryn's shoulder to follow him to look over a pile of rings, bracelets and other trinkets as Tia went on with Will.

Tia studied Will for a moment, fingertips tracing over the strong jaw line of the young man and a smile. "What….service….may I do you? Hmm?" And when Will stammered for an answer for a minute, Tia shot a gaze at Jack and Trynity. "You know I demand payment." She said.

Jack looked back at the woman and the brightest of grins crossed his face. "And I brought payment!" he said and motioned for Pintel and Ragetti to hand over the covered item. Trynity blinked not having seen the thing being loaded onto the boat. Must've been kept back in the back. And in one move, Jack tugged off the cover only to reveal Jack – the monkey – chattering wildly. And in that moment, Trynity knew what was coming.

"Dad!" she said in a futile effort.

But Jack was a pirate on a mission. And he kept his attention on Tia. He heard Tryn and he knew if she begged him he wouldn't be able to do what he had to do with the little beast. For some reason his daughter had grown to take an almost liking to the little hairy bastard. But Jack jumped over all of that and drew his pistol with his free hand and aimed it at the small animal in the cage. "Look!" Jack said happily and fired the shot. The monkey chattered and screeched, of course the shot not affecting him in any way but only seeming to raise the noise level in the shack as Jack – the pirate – set the cage down on the table. "An undead monkey. Top that!"

Tia studied the creature for a moment then reached up and opened the cage to a chorus of "No! Don't! You don't wanna do that!" 's and they all watched the monkey scamper off to an adjoining room.

"You don't know how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs said forlornly a he watched the monkey caper off.

"The payment is fair." Tia said and sat back down once more.

Will set the cloth picture of the key down on the table. "We're looking for this. And what it goes to."

Tia glanced at the key and then back up to the Sparrows. Jack in particular. "The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?"

Jack, once more distracted from pilfering, looked over at her with a frown. "Maybe. Why?"

Tia saw the consternated look on his face and leaned back in her chair to study the captain better. "Aaaaah Jack Sparrow…does not know what he wants." The grin grew brighter seeing she was definitely having some sort of effect on him. "Or…do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own." Then a look back at Will. "Your key go to a chest and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

Gibbs was first with this one. "What…_is_…inside?"

Pintel was starting to get his hopes up now. "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

But Ragetti was still on the lookout for his soul. "Nothing….bad, I hope."

Tia smirked at the men's questions and went on. "You know of….Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vexes all men."

Will blinked. "And what vexes all men?"

Tia looked at him and a motherly sort of smile. "What indeed."

"The sea?" Gibbs offered.

"Sums!" Pintel said.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Ragetti added once more pushing the whole soul saving thing along.

"A _woman_!" Jack and Trynity chorused together at the three standing at the other end of the table.

Tia nodded at the Sparrows. "A wo-man." Then a look back at Will. "He fell in love."

"No, no, no," Gibbs said, shaking his head. "I heard it was the _sea_ he fell in love with."

Tia shot a glare at the older pirate and snapped, "Same story, different versions and all are _true_!" But then her gaze moved back to Will again. "See, it was a woman…as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wit. But not enough to cause him to die."

Trynity's attention had been drawn away from her father while Tia was going on with the story. This was….tragic….to say the least.

"What….exactly…..did he put into the chest?" Will asked, getting frustrated now and wanting to just be done with all of this.

Tia glanced at Trynity for a moment then back down at Will. "Him heart." She said, one hand resting over her own heart.

"Literally……or…..figuratively?" Ragetti said with a gulp.

Pintel snorted at his friend. "He couldn't lit'rally put his heart in a chest!" But then his gaze turned to Tia. "Could he?"

Tia looked at the pair. "It was not wort' feeling what…small, fleeting hoy life brings, and so….him carve out him heart….lock it away in a chest…and hide de chest from de world." And back to Will. "De keys he keep wit' him at all times."

Will stood up and turned on Jack. "You knew this!"

Jack blinked as he was suddenly forced to give up the treasure hunt again and a smile crossed his face. "I did not! I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?" And in one move, he spun to head for the door.

"Let me see your hand," Tia commanded to Jack, holding out her own for him to lay it on hers.

Jack froze for a moment like a caught toddler in the cookies and turned back to her, offering his right hand. But Tia wasn't so swayed and still she held out her hand for his. Reluctantly, Jack held over his left hand and sighed softly. Tia unwrapped it and the black spot was clearly visible to all in the room.

"The black spot!" Gibbs gasped. He brushed off his hands on his chest, spun around and spit on the floor. And when the other two saw it they did the same.

"My eyesight's good as ever, just so you know," Jack offered to them as if he needed to explain the spot or lack of noticing it himself.

Tia grumbled and began muttering as she turned and headed into the other room through some beads. There were the sounds of things being moved and dropped as her muttering grew louder until finally she came back with….

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wit' you." And she handed over a large jar to him.

"Dirt." Jack took the jar and looked at the contents then back at Tia. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes?" Tia said.

"Is the…jar of dirt going to help?" the captain asked. Trynity blinked and headed for the door. She trusted this woman. She didn't know why…but she knew Tia was to play a bigger part in the near future. So the younger Sparrow would bide her time. For now.

"You don't want it….give it back." Tia said, a look flashed at the girl as she turned and then the older woman's dark eyes set on Jack again.

"No!" Jack said, hugging the jar close against his chest much as a child would his favorite toy.

Tia smirked. "Then it helps."

She sat back down and Will shook his head. "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

She picked up several crab shells and legs and closed her eyes, mumbling something again and finally, "A touch of…destiny!" and she let the shells fall onto the table.


	17. Chapter 17

The nighttime usually brought comfort to Trynity Sparrow.

No so much now.

As the Black Pearl was shifted and lifted in the swells of waves that the storm had risen, the blonde teenager clung to the railing between Jack and Gibbs who stood beside him to one side as Will, who was standing on the captain's other side, all looking over at a scuttled ship a few hundred yards away that had resembled the way the crab pieces had fallen on the table back at Tia Dalma's. The rest of the crew were standing along the railing as well, wondering how long they were going to have to tempt fate.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked, studying the ship. "She doesn't look like much."

Trynity snorted softly and Jack gave her a gentle nudge with his elbow to hush. "Neither do you." And looked back at the scuttled ship. "Do _not_ underestimate her."

"Must've run afoul of the reef," Trynity mused, turning her attention back to the wreck.

Jack grinned. She was going to be a great captain. Already she was showing signs that even none of the others had exhibited. "So what's your plan, then?" to Will.

Will shrugged as he studied the wrecked ship. "I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked a shifty look sideways at the younger man.

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will said steadily. And a look at Jack.

Jack nodded at Gibbs then a quick wink at Tryn. "I like it. Simple, easy to remember."

Will nodded and headed down over the side of the Pearl down to the boat which Ragetti had been struggling to hold on to in the storm.

"Your carriage awaits you, sire!" And a maniacal laugh escaped him as Will climbed in and sat down and headed off for the other ship.

"Hey!!" Jack called down to Will. "If you _do_ happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!"

"Bon voyage!" And more laughter as the pirate climbed back up onto the Pearl's deck.

As he watched Will disappear into the dark tossing waves, Jack turned to Gibbs. "Douse the lights." The captain said softly. And one by one the lights of the Black Pearl were doused, shrouding the ship in the inky blackness that surrounded it.

-----------------------------------

A while had passed. And still the Black Pearl crew waited.

Jack was watching the wreck through a spyglass, Gibbs was standing nearby. Trynity was still leaning against the railing, she threw an occasional glance at her father behind her and a soft sigh, but she knew they were all helpless to do anything now. And amazingly enough the storm ended while they waited.

Jack had been giving 'updates' every so often to the others, about Will talking to Jones and the crew all on board 'dealing' with the survivors of the wreck, but suddenly there was a shriek from a startled teenager as Davy Jones himself was FAR too close in the spyglass and when Jack lowered it, the legend himself was standing in front of him. Jack jumped backwards a foot, and immediately his gaze shot past Jones to see one of the henchmen holding Trynity fast, a rusty dagger pressed against her throat. The look shifted and he saw the same with Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti…the whole crew was being held hostage from the Dutchman's crew that had teleported onto the Pearl along with their own captain.

And Jack put the smile on and looked at Jones. "Oh."

Part human, part squid, part….everything else in the ocean, Davy Jones was imposing. And as he advanced on her father, Trynity growled and struggled to free herself from the crewman that had her, the dagger tightening against her throat and cutting into her skin.

Jack frowned at his daughter's struggling and one hand motioned for her to freeze before he turned back to Jones when he started to speak.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. _That_ was our agreement—"

But always on the lookout for an escape, Jack held up one index finger to correct the force of nature. "Technically, I was only captain for _two_ years, then I was viciously mutinied upon—"

"Then you were a _poor_ captain, but a captain, nonetheless! Have ya not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" Jones snarled.

Jack threw a fast glance at the wreck and then back at Jones. "You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." And a wave towards the Dutchman.

"One soul is not equal to another." Jones said coldly.

"Aha!" Jack said, now finding some sort of leverage. "So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?" Jones said and a snort.

Jack's brown eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to Jones. "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

Jones narrowed his eyes at the pirate and a quick look shot around before back on Sparrow. "One hundred souls. Three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off." Jack said, turning to head towards the crewman holding his daughter to free her, but Jones suddenly appeared once more in front of the pirate, blocking his way and causing Jack to suddenly jerk to a stop.

I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go" and he laughed evilly.

Jack studied Jones for a moment. And suddenly he got another idea. "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four…" and a slight shrug, "Maybe three and a half. And did I mention…" slowly prowling around Jones, "He's in love? With a girl….Due to be married. "Stopping when he was standing behind him. "Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony, aye?"

Listening to Jack's little tirade, Jones growled hearing that the Turner lad was wasting his time being in love with some woman. But then when Jack was done, Jones whirled on him and snapped, "I keep the boy! 99 souls. But I wonder, Sparrow…" he said, stepping closer still and his voice dropping just a bit, "Can you lice with this? Can you condemn an innocent man –a friend – to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack thought about it. Honestly! He did! And then a grin back at Jones. Yep! I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood?" And a twitch realizing…"I mean….mm-mmm…ink?"

Jones didn't give a minute to escape the deal and snatched Jack's hand, suddenly both hands covered in a gooey slime.

"Three days…" Jones said and disappeared, followed by his crew.

Once released, Trynity whimpered and scampered over to Jack who seemed lost for a moment as he talked to Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs…"

"Aye," Gibbs said, making sure everyone was all right.

"I feel sullied and unusual…" as he was pounced on by the girl, his free arm with the unslimed hand wrapped around her shoulders to hug her close.

But Gibbs was thinking as well. "And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?"

Jack blinked and looked t his friend. "Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be."

"Tortuga?" Gibbs asked.

"Tortuga," Jack said with a nod, wiping his slimied hand off on Gibbs' shirt before leading Trynity off back to his cabin.


	18. Chapter 18

Back to Tortuga.

Trynity really didn't mind it. She'd spent enough time here looking for Jack to begin with. Things didn't change much and she figured they never really would. As she made her way through the throng of bodies, she passed a small group of musicians that went merrily along and a smirk as she suddenly had to dodge out of the way as a drunken sailor nearly fell on top of her. She spun around and stepped over him, lifting the bottle of rum higher to balance it better and a satisfied little grin seeing she hadn't spilt a drop.

Passing by a table over near the wall, a grin at Gibbs who sat behind said table, a parchment and a quill and ink in front of him as a small line of pirates stood on the other side of the table.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked the first dottering old man in the line.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." The old man said.

"You'll do. Make your mark…" Gibbs said, handing him the quill and a look over him when he bent down. "Next!"

"My wife ran off with my dog. And I'm drunk for a month. And I don't give a ass rat's if I live or die." The next old man said who smelled as if the "drunk for a month" line was a bit of a lesser exaggeration.

"Perfect!" Gibbs said. "Next!"

Trynity had to giggle at the poor souls that were signing up. But then most of them would be heading towards an end that they'd rather have than to die drunk and in a puddle of their own piss here in the hog sties. She made her way to her father who was sitting against the wall, his compass in hand and eyes closed.

"Dad…?" she said softly as she offered out the rum.

Jack heard her but before he answered her he flipped open the compass lid and a growl when it still refused to-- "Thank you, love," a small smile up at her but he didn't make a move to take it from her.

Tryn sat down in the other chair and held onto the bottle, but a frown crossed her face. She'd never seen him so exasperated and it worried her. He'd been acting funny – uh….'er' – for a while now and he wasn't like this.

Jack slammed the lid shut on the compass and closed his eyes again, mumbling "IknowwhatIwantIknowwhatIwant I…know..what…I…want!" and flipped open the lid again and still …a frustrated groan as the lid was snapped shut and he shook it as if he was trying to shake the magic right out of it.

Trynity sighed softly and turned her gaze back to Gibbs and the others.

"I have one arm…'n' a bum leg…" this one old codger stated.

"It's the crow's nest for you!" Gibbs said and signed him up. "Next!"

"Ever since I was a lad I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever," a man said. Older but not really as scraggly or drunk as the others it seemed.

"Sooner than you think." Gibbs said. "Sign the roster."

Jack opened brown eyes and looked down at the compass again. "How're we going?"

"Including those four " Gibbs said, looking down at his list. "That gives us…..four."

Trynity groaned and flopped back against the wall as Jack went back to the compass and Gibbs went back to signing up souls.

"And what's _your_ story?" the old first mate asked to the next man in line.

"My story…it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission and my life."

Gibbs blinked and looked up at the man closer, studying him. The rich baritone of the new 'applicant' wasn't drunken…nor was it…well…'piratey'. It was well defined and educated. "Commodore?"

Trynity looked up hearing the next man in line and brown eyes narrowed just a hint and when he heard it, Jack also looked up and realized that being beside a wall might not have been the best of choices to plant himself.

"No, not any more." The man said. "Weren't you _listening_?" There was a desperation in his voice and an anger that was clearly not going to be waylaid. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I _would_ have if not for the….hurricane."

Gibbs went pale. "Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?"

James Norrington snorted. "So do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going, Somewhere _nice_?" And on the last word, he grabbed the table between him and Gibbs and with a shove flipped it and the Pearl's first mate backwards.

Jack flinched and grabbed a large palm frond, using it to hide behind as he got to his feet and motioned for Trynity to go around the other way as he set on his way behind Gibbs and tried to hide behind the branch and moving past Norrington.

"So am I _worthy_ to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington shouted as he opened his arms and circled around as if a ringmaster in a circus. But this ringmaster turned deadly as he drew his pistol spotting Jack and leveling it at him. "Of should I just kill you now?"

Jack had frozen knowing he was seen hearing the pistol cock and peered through the leaves of the bush he was hiding behind at the ex-commodore. Grin. "You're hired."

Norrington twitched just for a moment. He would have loved to finish this right here and now. But what the hell. He'd faltered the first time in killing Jack. Why change things now? "Sorry." And a smirk. "Old habits and all that."

A man in the crowd just by Norrington mumbled, "Easy, sailor" and as both Jack and Trynity watched Norrington aim at the captain, another man hit Norrington's arm just a moment before he shot, sending the ball into the beam near Jack's head.

Jack flinched and dropped the plant, running across the way and grabbing Trynity's hand, "Time to go!" literally, almost, dragging her up the stairs to the second story as bottles smashed on the wall behind them and shots rang out when everyone in the tavern began the free-for-all. When her father had grabbed her, Tryn reached over and snatched the bottle of rum with her other and held it close as she was pulled along through the crowd. Gibbs fell in behind and the trio made their way carefully up the stairs, avoiding missiles of food and bottles and mugs that were thrown

As they got to the second floor, Jack realized he was still sans hat and decided now might be a good time to….

One pirate was sitting on the ledge overlooking the common room below and seriously drunk. Woozing back and forth, Jack snatched his hat from his head, "Thanks, mate," he said, and slapped the guy on the shoulder which promptly sent him over the edge and into the fracas below.

Jack saw another pirate being carried like a log heading towards them and stepped in front of them to halt them – surprisingly which they did - Hmm…took the hat off and sat it on the log-man's head and tugging Tryn backwards a step, "Carry on." waved the pirates holding the log-man on past them which they did and tossed log-man into the fray below as well.

Trynity reached up, pulling her own tricorn off and dropping it onto her father's head and Jack looked down at her, taking the bottle finally and a shake of his head as he took off the hat and put it back on her own head. Jack looked over his shoulder at Gibbs and the three left the tavern.

Just another night in Tortuga.

--------------------------------------------

The three – Jack, carrying the mug of rum Trynity had handed him, and Gibbs with Tryn following along behind them – were making their way down the dock heading for the Pearl when there was a voice behind them.

"Captain Sparrow!"

Jack didn't even look, but offered, "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard!"

"I'm here to find the man I love."

Well that had Trynity slamming on the brakes and turning to look over this – "What the hell…"

Jack and Gibbs froze as well and Jack threw a wide-eyed look at his first mate. "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea."

Trynity glared at the woman and the man –the commodore? - following them and a flinch when Norrington dove for the side of the dock to disengage the amount of liquor the fight had knocked out of him.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." The other voice said.

Jack spun on his heel to face – "Elizabeth." And he turned to mumble to Gibbs as he handed off the bottle, "Hide the rum."

Gibbs nodded and took the rum and turned, looking for a place to hide it then trotting up the gangplank to the ship.

Jack listened to Gibbs disappear and turned the smile onto Elizabeth as he eased past Trynity who was still glaring at the woman in front of her and kept one hand on her sword. "You know, these clothes do not suit you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" Elizabeth said, a look thrown at the girl that was now behind the captain before shifting her eyes back to Jack.

Jack frowned for a moment and looked down at the dock. "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but….through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

Trynity rolled her eyes and stepped back a couple of feet but keeping an eye on Norrington who was still finding "solace" over the edge of the dock.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth said.

"Oh please," Norrington said in between spewing his guts out along with the alcohol. "The captain of the Flying Dutchman."

Jack swung his gaze to the commodore. "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"You _hired_ me. I can't help it if your standards are lax," Norrington said.

"You smell funny—" Jack started but a poke in his back from the blonde behind him and then –

"Jack." From Elizabeth. "All I want is to find Will."

Jack's eyes narrowed at her as he suddenly thought of something. "Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" And he took another step closer towards her.

"Of course." Elizabeth said, studying him when he suddenly got that look.

"Because I would think," Jack said, looking over his shoulder at Trynity and a wink before looking back to Elizabeth, "You'd want to find a way to _save_ Will the most."

Elizabeth was losing interest in this little game but she knew to get Will back she'd have to play along. "And you have a way of doing that?"

"Well, there is a chest…" Jack started.

"Oh dear…" Norrington groaned and rolled his eyes before setting his gaze on Elizabeth.

Jack glared at Norrington for interrupting and then turned back to Elizabeth. "A chest of unknown size and origin."

"What contains the still-beatin' heart o' Davy Jones." Pintel said as he and Ragetti went past carrying some stores for the trip and headed up the plank. Trynity snickered as she watched them heading on up and then turned her attention back to the trio talking.

Jack went on, never taking his gaze from her. "And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate."

Norrington snorted. "You don't actually believe him, do you?" he said to Elizabeth.

"How do we find it?" she asked.

Jack grinned an evil grin and lifted his compass up between them. "With this. My Compass…..is unique."

"Unique here having the meaning of broken." Norrington grumbled.

Jack glared at the commodore and then turned back to Elizabeth. "True enough this compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth said.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

Elizabeth stared into Jack's eyes for the longest moment. He seemed to be …"Jack…are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love." Jack said, his voice softening even more. "And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will!" she said.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack re-iterated and put the compass in her hand, raising it up between them and in another moment, he lifted the lid and quickly jumped backwards so the compass didn't have anyone to deal with but her.

"Dad—" Trynity started and Jack waved a hand to cut her off, but not before Norrington heard it and looked over at the pair, his eyes narrowing.

The compass spun once then twice and stopped on a heading. She looked up at Jack and he slowly peeked over at the compass and then a shout at the first mate as he came down the ramp. "Mister Gibbs!"

"Cap'n!"

"We have our heading," Jack said.

"Finally!" Gibbs snorted and turned to the Pearl. "Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor! And prow that canvas!!" as he started back onto the ship.

"Miss Swann," Jack said, a slight bow and a wave of one arm towards the Pearl to allow her to board and as soon as she was heading up the ramp, Jack wrapped an arm around his daughter and they headed up as well.

"Welcome to the crew, former commodore!" Pintel said as he shoved a bleating goat into Norrington's arms and turned and headed up into the ship as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Not so much later the next afternoon, Trynity was walking the deck of the Pearl and passed by a few of the crew that was scrubbing it down. It seemed one of them wasn't paying so much attention to the work at hand since he dropped his brush back into the bucket with a large enough splat that water was sent sloshing over the bucket's lip and onto her boots as she passed by.

"Hey!" she yelped as she snorted and dodged a moment too late, but a glare down at Norrington and she headed on over to Jack, Gibbs and Elizabeth, the blonde climbing up onto the loading end of one of the cannons and sitting down, listening to them..

The _former commodore_ as he was now being called didn't say anything up to the teenager and merely shook his head as she stomped past, his attention back on the trio – now quartet- as they went on about the papers Elizabeth had brought.

"Beckett!" Gibbs snarled softly.

"Yes, they're signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Elizabeth said a nod at the papers Jack now held.

"Aah." The captain mumbled, looking at the leather bound piece of freedom in his possession.

"Will was working for Becket and never said a word." Gibbs said quieter towards Jack but that hint of conspiracy against them…..was evident.

Jack looked at Trynity for a moment, considered telling her to .go mind the wheel for a minute but then also realized that this was a bit more pressing. And his gaze moved back to Gibbs.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that." Gibbs went on.

"Of course, he wants the chest." Jack said with a nod.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth confirmed.

Trynity saw the look her father had given her, but the look in her own dark brown eyes was what told him _don't even try it, old man_. She'd been part of the crew for a while now and even though maybe he still thought she was a little girl, she was proving herself far too valuable to just send off to do meaningless chores. Hence why she still sat on the cannon beside him. "If the company controls the chest….they control the sea." She said softly.

Jack turned to look at her again and the faintest hint of a smile down at the girl. She was smart and learning every day. "A truly discomforting thought, love."

Tryn nodded up at him as Gibbs went on. "And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate." He looked up at the black sails and then down at Jack. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." And to the crew he shouted, "Brace the foreyard!"

Elizabeth wandered away from the girl sitting so near. There was something not right about keeping someone so young like that on a pirate ship. _Jealous, Lizzie?_ The voice inside her commented. She would have given anything when she was – what was that kid? 14? 15? – to live on a pirate ship. And she couldn't help it….especially one that Jack commanded. But for now only one thing was filling her head. Finding Will.

Jack threw his daughter a look, and a hand to her shoulder, "Go help Cotton, love." This time there was no hesitation and she got up and nodded and headed up to the quarterdeck to stand beside Cotton. She adored the parrot anyway and since they had given the monkey over to Tia Dalma, she was missing things to do.

Once she was gone, Jack turned his attention to Elizabeth and walked up behind her. "Might I inquire as to how you came by these?" Waving the small satchel of papers in front of her.

"Persuasion." She said shortly.

"Friendly?" Jack asked another step closer.

Elizabeth glared at him. "Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you're the one standing here with the prize." And opening the letters again, he read off, "Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." And brown eyes flashed up from the letters back to her. "As if I could be bought for such a low price." And he folded the letters once more and stuck them into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as he went on and when he pocketed them, she held out her hand. "Jack, the letters, give them back."

Jack looked down at the hand, "No!" and then into her eyes and a mischievous grin crossed his lips as he turned around, his back to her. "Persuade me."

She walked up behind him and said quietly, "You _do_ know Will taught me how to use a sword."

Jack's lip twitched but he wasn't going to be threatened. And the smile came back as he mumbled again, "As I said….persuade me." And slowly turned around to face her, not being more than a few inches away.

She stared at him for the longest time and finally with a grumble, she spun and stomped off, finding a quiet place against the railing and leaning against it. Trynity, standing on the quarterdeck still, watched the little exchange going on between Jack and Elizabeth and felt her cheeks growing hot and a sudden desire to toss someone overboard. Especially when her father had to…er…walk away.

The blonde teenager glared at Elizabeth as she stood there talking to Norrington. Those two weren't to be trusted. And the kid felt deep in her heart nothing good would come out of this. But she _was_ her father's daughter. And Jack had taught her one thing. Patience is truly a virtue. So……she'd wait. But after that all bets were off and Elizabeth would find out that just because Jack Sparrow was easy to manipulate…..Trynity Sparrow was a whole different thing.

------------------------------------------------

They had sailed on for a full day. Towards the Isla de Cruces.

The compass had pointed in that direction and what with the maps and such in his cabin; Jack had decided that was the best place. Especially what with the little church on the island. So the headings were confirmed and the Pearl was heading for the island.

But not before……

Trynity hadn't slept a wink all night. Tossing and turning in the hammock. Listening to her father snoring away. Jeez. But it wasn't' Jack that kept her awake. It was the fact that this Swann person was always…..well…..

So the next morning bright and early, she made her way to the main deck and looked over at the sunrise. The island was just on the horizon and wouldn't take a couple of hours to get there. She went below decks to roust some of the crew and then headed back up as they dragged themselves up to the main deck as well.

The Black Pearl had sailed through the night, only slowing when the winds died down 4 hours ago, and that was when Gibbs had sent the few to sleep. The four they'd picked up in Tortuga were proving their willingness to work on the ship and Trynity was beginning to feel really bad about the reason for bringing them on board in the first place. As she came up from the storeroom, a bottle of rum in her hand for Jack, she hit the main deck and headed for his cabin, but before she could open the door, he came out, a clear smile, and he took the bottle.

"What a delightful minion. Now, see to the stores, love. Go on…" and he shooed her off even though she tried to argue she'd already seen to them. No arguing with him, she turned and with a snort, headed for the door below decks again, but before she disappeared, she turned to look at him and saw him head to the stairs towards the quarterdeck but then he also saw someone sprawled out on those steps.

And Trynity stopped. A low growl in her throat bitten back but she slunk away from the door she was at and slipped past to the captain's cabin and inside, leaving the door cracked open only an inch or so so she could still hear.

Jack swaggered up to the steps, having seen Elizabeth from his cabin door and seeing as how she was so "sprawled" as Trynity had kindly put it, he sat down on the steps beside her, still holding the bottle of rum he'd purloined from the blonde. "My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." He said to Elizabeth.

"I just thought I'd be married by now." She said. "I'm so ready to be married."

Trynity snorted softly hearing the exchange and wondered if her sword would be long enough to stab through the stairs and into Elizabeth's ba—WHAT? And hearing her father's little reply would send her banging her head against the cabin wall.

"You know….Lizzie….I _am_…captain of a ship. And being a captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a….marriage. Right here." Jack said, trying his best and knowing it wasn't working but still. Can't blame him for trying. What _was that bloody banging noise?_

Anyway. Momentary distraction. And brown eyes were back on her again. "Right on this deck. Right…._now_."

Elizabeth pulled back and glared at him as she stood up. "No thank you." And walked over towards the cannon.

Jack blinked and followed her. "Why not? We _are _very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us." He said, grabbing hold of one of the riggings and stopping, leaning against the rope to watch her.

"Oh, except for a sense of honor and decency and…and a moral center!" A look over her shoulder at him up and down. "And personal hygiene!"

Trynity couldn't help but giggle at the last comment. Especially when Jack smelled himself. COME ON…how many pirates were pristine. Well…not counting the kid. But then when you're tossed overboard every port you pull into you're usually cleaner than the ones who hadn't seen soap for a few days. Uh. Weeks. Ahem. And she left the cabin when they walked away and hid behind the steps so she could still hear them.

"Trifles!" Jack said a wave of the bottle at her and he prowled closer to stand right behind her. "You _will_ come over to my side, I know it."

"You seem very certain," she said, looking out over the water.

Jack snorted softly and leaned against one of the cannons as he set his gaze over the water as well. "One word, love. Curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist."

Elizabeth studied him. "Why doesn't your compass work?"

Trynity almost fell over laughing at that one. Especially the haughty look her father suddenly got and his, "My compass works _fine_." Reply to her. Classic. But then the next few seconds sorely tested Tryn's ability for control. But it wouldn't stop her hand from finding the hilt of her sword and the gentle little tug to draw it out that first bit.

Elizabeth moved up to stand directly beside Jack. She was going to prove he was a good man once and for all. "Because you and I _are_ alike and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing,."

But Jack backed away. "I love those moments. I love to wave at them as they pass by."

"You'll have the chance to do something….something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man." She said, walking back up to him again. Closer this time.

Jack looked down at her with a small smile. Sure the game was fun when it was on the other foot…but women didn't fight fair. And he knew it. "All evidence to the contrary."

Elizabeth moved until she was almost directly in front of him. "I have faith in you. Want to know why?"

That soft voice. The hint of perfume. The – "Do tell, dearie." _Keep it simple, Jackie_….and he looked up for a moment, seeing Trynity watching them as she now stood on the steps to the quarterdeck.

"Curiosity." She said and shifted just a bit so she was directly in front of him only inches away. "You're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know….what it tastes like." And leaned in closer still as if she were actually going to kiss him. Leading him down closer as well.

There are VERY few things a woman will do that Jack wouldn't approve of or take advantage of. This happened to not be one on that list. And when she so blatantly was offering it to him, how was a man to resist? "I do…want to know what it tastes like." He mumbled back and his left hand lifted to brush her hair away from her face, lost in the moment.

"But seeing as you're a good man, I know you will never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." She went on. Still only millimeters away.

And on the hand he was using to brush away the hair, when he leaned closer to kiss her, the hideous black spot was like a glowing beacon, back to remind him, and he pulled back quickly.

"I'm proud of you, Jack." Elizabeth said, not noticing the spot and thinking he'd done it purely for the reasons she stated.

"LAND HO!" Came the shout from Gibbs and Jack jumped and flinched as Elizabeth moved away.

"I want my jar of dirt…" he mumbled softly and took off to his cabin, passing a decidedly upset little blonde pirate on the way. He knew what she was going to say and as he disappeared into the cabin to get the jar, she followed him.

"What was that all about?" she said.

"Not now, love, all right?" Jack said, tossing aside the blankets on the bed and not finding it and then moving to the hammock and doing the same. "Where's that bloody jar?"

Trynity rolled her eyes and headed for the chest under her hammock and opened it, and pulled out the jar, handing it to him. "I put it there because of all the clothes and stuff would keep it from breaking. Remember? "

Jack took the jar and a look at his daughter and a sigh. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. "What say we go get the heart and then celebrate, hm?"

"First bottle's on me, aye?" she said with a snicker. She hugged him back, tighter than usual and a nod. "Sure, captain." And they both left the cabin and headed for the longboat that was being lowered over the side.


	20. Chapter 20

The longboat made its way to the shore of the island with its occupants all seemingly engrossed in different areas of thought. Jack stood at the bow studying the shoreline but definitely lost in thought. Norrington and Elizabeth were sitting in the back of the boat each lost in thoughts. . And the two rowing them all ashore were 'discussing' the creature they were trying to avoid. Then there was the girl. Trynity sat just behind Jack, leaning back against the back of his legs listening to the two pirates and their debate

"You're pullin' too fast!" Pintel grumbled at his friend.

"You're pullin' too slow! We don't want the kracken to catch us." Ragetti said, throwing a cautious look around.

"I'm savin' me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's krack-en." Pintel said. "I always heard it said kray-kin."

"What? With a long 'k'?" Ragetti said, looking at the other.

Pintel nodded. "Aye."

Ragetti shook his head. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian and krack-en's closer to that."

Pintel snorted. "Well we ain't original Scandinavians, are we?" And a glare at the skinny pirate. "Kray-ken!"

"It's a mythological creature. I can calls it what I wants." Ragetti said and they finally grew quiet.

Trynity blinked and thought about it….well Ragetti _was_ right, really. But then it all didn't matter in the end. However it was pronounced, it was huge and hungry and after them. And she looked up at her father, another soft sigh and her head dropped back against him as she just wished it was all over.

Once the boat reached the shore, Jack jumped out and turned back to the boat as Pintel, Ragetti, Elizabeth and Norrington also jumped out and then Trynity. Pintel and Ragetti grabbed the boat and dragged it farther up onto the sand so the tide wouldn't take it back out as Jack headed off.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide…." And a grin down at Tryn as she bounced up alongside of him. "Don't touch my dirt." He finished to the two and the Sparrows met up alongside Elizabeth and Norrington.

Elizabeth was holding the compass in one upturned palm and heading one way, then she'd stop and head the other – nooo….hmm. A turn to the opposite direction and finally she looked down one more time and it pointed off to the side. Her gaze lifted and followed the arrow and found it pointing directly at Jack who was standing a few yards away.

She shook it wildly and plopped down onto the sand, sitting cross-legged. "This doesn't work. And it _certainly_ doesn't show you what you want most!" she complained. She set the compass down on the sand beside her and Jack looked over and saw it stop pointing to her.

"Yes it does…" he said, and gave her the _shoo-shoo_ motion to get her out of the way. "You're sitting on it!"

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Beg your pardon?"

"Move!" Jack said, the gestures becoming more animated. And when she got up, Jack pointed to the spot she was sitting at and a whistle and a _c'mere_ wave at Norrington. "Here.." he said and moved back as the former commodore sank the shovel into the sand with a glare at the captain and then began digging.

---------------------------

The afternoon was going by and as Norrington dug ever deeper.

Jack was sitting in a lotus position on a nearby dune. Elizabeth was standing watching the former commodore. Trynity had sat beside her father watching Pintel and Ragetti by the boat at the water's edge. Finally there was a THUD as the shovel hit something more solid than the dirt it had been moving.

Jack's eyes opened and he looked at Tryn with a grin who returned it and both Sparrows scrambled to their feet and charged over to the hole. Norrington and Jack began brushing off the chest and they lifted it out, sitting it on the pile of sand nearby, They all looked at each other and backed off and opened the small trunk. Inside were letters and a pearl necklace and a smaller chest. Elizabeth picked up one of the letters and read it, Trynity lifted out the necklace and Jack and Norrington both looked at the smaller chest. Finally the girls joined them, Tryn dropping to her knees beside them and Elizabeth leaning closer. All four heard it.

_Thump thump….thump thump……thump thump……_

Inside that chest they all knew lay the heart of Davy Jones.

"It's real!" Elizabeth said softly.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said, looking actually in awe at the captain.

Jack seemed affronted. "I do that quite a lot and yet people are always surprised." he said and a nod at Trynity who was fighting the laughter.

"With good reason!" came yet another voice and they all looked at each other before looking behind them. Elizabeth was first on her feet and running over to Will Turner who stood soaking wet behind them.

The other three stood slowly and turned to face the pair as Elizabeth pounced on Will and kissed him. Tryn made a face and got an elbow in the side for it from her father who still had most of his attention focused on the pair.

"Will! You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" she was clinging on to him and Tryn took a step backwards to avoid another elbow nudge when she rolled her eyes at the 'welcome'.

"How did you get here?" Jack called out seeing that Tryn had moved back a bit and smirked to himself.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet." Will said.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack shot back and Trynity giggled as he skimmed a look over his shoulder at her to make sure she was still close by.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said.

"You do?" Okay that one got the captain's attention and he narrowed his eyes at the young blacksmith.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your dect with Jones—" he started.

"What?!" Elizabeth cut in and her look went from Will to a glare at Jack.

"What?" Jack just repeated in surprise.

"I was reunited with my father." Will finished.

Jack forced a grin. "Oh, well, you're welcome, then."

Elizabeth was still glaring at him. "Everything you said to me…every word, was a lie."

Trynity moved forward again, the smile fading when Elizabeth began on her father and a soft growl escaped, but Jack merely put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and a shrug was offered to Elizabeth. "Pretty much. Time and tide, love." He answered the older woman.

Will shook his head and let Elizabeth go and walked over to the chest, dropping down onto his knees and pulling the key off from around his neck. As he started to put it into the lock, Jack blinked.

"Oy! What're you doing?" Jack said.

"I'm gonna kill Jones." Will answered, not looking up.

Jack looked at Tryn, pushing her back gently and drawing his sword, pointing it down at the younger man. "Can't let you do that, William. Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, ay?"

Trynity stepped up beside her father and held out her hand. "If you please…the key."

Will straightened and backed up slowly to stand by Elizabeth and in a flash of a moment, he drew her sword and held it at Jack. "I keep promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

Then to surprise them all, Norrington drew his sword and leveled it at Will. "I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." The cormer commodore said.

Jack grinned at the other man. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," he said.

Norrington pointed his sword at Jack in a sudden shift. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back."

Jack smirked and once more eased between them and Trynity. "Ah, the dark side of ambition."

"I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption," Norrington said with a smirk.

"Stop it!" Trynity said.

But they were already too far gone and she knew it so she just waved it off and let them go and turned back to watch the other two pirates who should have been watching the boat.

But Elizabeth wasn't so easily influenced and she frowned as the three – Jack, Will and Norrington – took off, swords clashing and clanking as they made their way down the beach. "Jack!"

"Guard the chest!" Will howled at Elizabeth as he followed the other two.

"No!" Elizabeth shouted back. "Will!" And in a moment of exasperation, she picked up a rock and threw it at the three, but it went wild and skipped down the opposite way.

Trynity, on the other hand, was still watching the other two and a head cocked as she was hearing their conversation.

"How'd this all go screwy?" Pintel said, standing beside the skinny pirate.

"Well, each wants the chest for hisself, don't 'e?." Ragetti started as the pair watched the dueling go on. "Mister Norrington, I think he's tryin' t'regain a bit of honor. Old Jack's lookin' to trade it, save his own skin and Turner there – I figure he's tryni t' settle some unresolved business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father."

Tryn blinked. Hey, that was pretty good.

"Sad." Pintel said, shaking his head. "That chest must be worth more'n a shiny penny."

Ragetti tsk'd and shook his head. "Terrible temptation."

"If we was any kind of _decent_, we'd remove temptation from their path." Pintel said with an evil smile.

Ragetti blinked and looked at the chest and then at Pintel and then back at the chest and both began cackling and ran off towards the…..

"Uhm…'Lizabeth?" Tryn said and nodded towards the pair as they picked up the chest and took off for the jungle.

------------------------------------------------

She let Elizabeth go after the chest as she followed the trio towards the church. Still fighting all the way up the hill towards the dilapidated ruins of the church, mostly running since Will and Norrington were both after Jack for reasons other than the key now since Norrington had gotten it in the midst of the fight.

Loping along and always ready to help if he needed it, Tryn saw something flash in the corner of her eye and looked off the path, seeing Elizabeth chasing after Pintel and Ragetti. Tryn thought for a moment and realizing her father had his situation under control and knowing he'd get the key, she veered off the trail and headed through the forest after the other three.

"You two…" she snarled softly and doing a quick 90 degree turn, she shot off to the side, slipping through the bushes much quieter than the two pirates. She was struggling to catch up and almost had it when Elizabeth stepped in front of the pirates and their purloined prize, she saw the two drop it and draw their swords. Elizabeth glared at them and reached for her own sword but then in a frantic moment she remembered Will had drawn it and then all three realized who had the upper hand here and the two advanced on her.

A smirk on Tryn's lips as she slunk through the brush closer and closer, then hearing something like an elephant crashing through the brush. Tryn ducked into the leaves and fronds of the plants to hide and saw the crew of the Flying Dutchman tearing through the jungle towards them. She was almost going to scream something about the chest, but suddenly she saw Hedrus snatch up the chest and take off towards the beach again.

Trynity groaned and jumped to her feet and took off at a run leaving the three to fight Jones' henchmen as she headed off after the chest. She cut through a patch of ferns and when she saw the henchmen coming she picked up a fallen branch and hid behind the trunk of a palm tree, listening to the footsteps crunching on the pathway. When Hedrus was right beside the tree, she swung the branch with all her might.

The branch connected with a KRONK against his head which sent it spinning onto the trail as his body fell backwards. She had to snicker as she started to grab the chest but when the head began giving orders to the body to get back to him, she grumbled and a couple of steps and she footballed the head 30 yards away and into a thick stand of brush.

Grabbing the chest, she grinned seeing Jack jumping from the waterwheel to a palm frond hanging down, grabbing that and letting the wheel – wait was that…Turner and Norrington? Inside?? – and then from the tree he'd drop to the ground when the frond broke, but he stood up and shook the few stars loose and looked over hearing the brush crashing as she ran up to him.

"Dad! The chest!" she said, a sunshine smile up at him.

Jack grinned and hugged her tight, a kiss to her temple. "_That's_ my little captain! Good work, Trynnie!" And immediately before anyone else could show up, Jack knelt down and opened the chest and lifted out the beating heart of Davy Jones. Both Sparrows looked at each other but before either could say anything, they heard more crew members coming and he jumped to his feet, stuffing the heart into his vest and grabbing her hand, dragging her away towards the beach and the jar of dirt.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack and Trynity hit the open beach and as Tryn stopped a few yards short of the longboat and whirled, hearing the fighting coming towards them.

Jack got to the boat "Jar of dirt!" and grabbed the jar of dirt, frantically opening it and dumping some of the dirt on the seat then reaching into his vest to grab the heart and shoved it into the jar, scooping up some of the spilled dirt and then closing it again, just in time to hear "DAD!" and a sloshing as of someone running behind him, he dropped the jar and picked up an oar, swinging it hard as he spun and connecting with Koleniko, one of Jones' henchmen. He threw a look at Trynity, seeing her in a swordfight with another crewman and a low growl as he swung again at the guy coming at him once more.

Suddenly the whole fight, Elizabeth, Ragetti, Pintel and the Dutchman's crew were on the beach and in the water as the Pearl's crew was desperately trying to get ahead of the game so they could escape.

Trynity swatted and swiped at the crewman she had bearing down on her and suddenly there was a shout, "Trynnie!" and she dropped to her knees, the oar made a swoosh as it sailed just over her head and connected with the Dutchman crewmember's head, just as she drove her sword up into his chest. The crewman staggered backwards and fell as Jack grabbed Tryn's arm and hauled her up to her feet.

"You okay, darling?" he asked.

"Fine, pop!" she said with a grin.

Jack smiled and tugged on her ponytail as suddenly the waterwheel came careening into the water and across the way. Tryn blinked and looked up at Jack who merely shrugged. Everyone watched for a moment as the wheel stopped, tottered and finally fell, Norrington and Turner climbing out and taking a minute to adjust from the dizziness. Then it was on all over again and Jack pulled Trynity towards the boat again, and once more the crewman that Jack had beaten down first came at them and the captain swung harder, connecting once more and knocking him out again.

Pintel and Ragetti tossed the chest into the boat they had 'rescued' from the Dutchman's crew and started to push the boat out to sea when suddenly Will was there, blocking their way. His sword up at them, "Right," And a smirk as the two drew their swo—er….and they looked down only to remember they had tossed them to the woman to fight off the crewmen as they ran off. Ragetti grabbed up the net and Pintel grabbed the other oar.

"Come on, Turner!!" Pintel hollered over the din.

Will saw the key in the chest and moved closer. .

What Jack hadn't seen was Norrington taking the heart out of the jar before Will had gotten to it and shoving it into his own vest and closing the jar again, putting it back inside the boat.

Will didn't know the heart was in the jar. As he looked at it and heard the splashing coming up behind him, he turned, only to come face to oar with Jack. The swing hit the blacksmith upside the head and knocked him unconscious half in, half out the boat.

Elizabeth saw Jack hit Will and ran over to the boat as Jack grabbed Trynity and literally tossed her up and into the longboat.

"Leave him lie!" Jack shouted at Elizabeth. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with!"

"We're not getting out of this!" Elizabeth said, watching as the Dutchman's crew began circling around them.

"Not with the chest," Norrington said and grabbed it. "Into the boat!"

"You're mad!" Trynity said, watching the former commodore and sitting down on the seat she'd had on the way here.

"Don't wait for me." Norrington said after a long look at Elizabeth and he turned and ran off between the crewmen and headed for the jungle again.

"Uh…" Jack said, watching him for a moment then turning back to the Pearl's crew. "I say we respect his final wish." And with that, he began pushing – with Pintel and Ragetti – the longboat as Elizabeth shoved Will into the boat and jumped in herself. Soon enough the 6 of them were on their way back to the Pearl.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Pearl, Jack didn't let Trynity get far from him as well as the jar of dirt he cradled close to his chest. Making his way past Pintel and Ragetti who were arguing once more –

"You're pullin' too hard!" Pintel hollered.

"You're not pullin hard enough!" Ragetti countered.

"Where the commodore?" Gibbs asked as the Sparrows moved past him.

"He fell behind," Jack said solemnly and stopped for a moment in the rush to get to the wheel deck, but then soon enough was going up the stairs.

"My prayers be with him…" Gibbs said quietly. Then just as brightly as he followed the captain, "Well! Best not wallow in our grief! But the bright side is you're back and made it off free and clear!" the old pirate said.

Jack had opened his mouth to say something back, but suddenly there was a rush of water and a mighty splash and wave as the Flying Dutchman appeared from the depths and as she bobbed on the surface and settled down, the crew of the Dutchman began throwing taunts and insults and the crew of the Pearl literally shook in their boots.

"Lord almighty…" Gibbs said.

But Jack wasn't going to let anything ruin his mood. He snorted at Gibbs and mumbled, "I'll handle this…" and turned to walk along the railing, holding up the jar. "Hey! Fish face! Lose something? Hey? Scungili! Oups!" And before anyone could realize it, he'd taken a header down the steps to the main deck, toppling ass over teakettle, but jumped to his feet, lifting the jar. "Got it!" and stood up again, going back to taunting Jones. "Come to negotiate, eh? Have you, you slimy git? Look what I got," and the jar was held up over his head again. "I got a jar of diiirt, I got a jar of diiiirt and guess what's insiiiide it!" Sounding too much like a kid on a playground.

"Enough!" Jones roared and as the Black Pearl's crew watched, the guns on the Dutchman appeared on her side ready to blow the Pearl into the depths.

Jack froze for only a heartbeat and then said, "Hard to starboard."

But it was Trynity – upon hearing her father's orders and knowing no one else heard the mutter - that turned and shouted "HARD TO STARBOARD!!"

And Will jumped in shouting, "Brace up the foreyard!!" As he ran off to help get the Pearl away from certain annihilation.

Gibbs repeated Jack and Tryn's orders and ran off behind Will as well.

The large ship turned and headed away from the nemesis, but not before they heard Jones bellow "FIRE!" and the cannonade that blasted the Pearl left gaping holes, one in her stern which Pintel and Ragetti took a look through only to see the Dutchman following them.

"She's on us!!" Pintel screamed forward.

But soon enough, it was clear that the Dutchman was certainly_ not_ catching up.

Jack watched from the quarterdeck and Trynity shouted, "She's falling behind!" as she looked over at her father.

"Aye, we've got 'er," Gibbs said.

"We're the faster?" Will asked, looking back at the Dutchman.

Gibbs nodded. "Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But _with_ the wind…." Gibbs said a look at Will.

"We rob her advantage." Will finished.

Gibbs nodded again and he and Will both headed up onto the quarterdeck as well.

"They're giving up!" Marty shouted from his place in the rigging where he'd been watching the Dutchman.

Will turned to Jack. "My father is _ON_ that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight!"

Jack merely smirked at Tryn and a wink before he looked at Will. "Why fight when you can negotiate? "All one needs is the proper leverage—" Jack said but suddenly a large THUD jarred the Pearl, echoing in the very bowels of the ship. But not before the jar of dirt which had been sitting on the rail in front of him fell to the deck below and smashed into a million pieces. A whimper and he dashed down the stairs and dropped to his knees, brushing aside the dirt.

"Where is it?? Where is the thump-thump??" he threw a look at Trynity who had joined him.

"We must have hit the reef," Tryn said as she stood up again and looked around them.

"No. It's not a reef." Will said, and seeing Elizabeth walking over to the side of the ship, he grabbed her and pulled her back, "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" she said, looking up at him.

Jack stood up and Trynity backed up into him as she felt a shudder of fear run through her.

"The kraken." Will said. Then turning to the crew he shouted, "TO ARMS!"


	22. Chapter 22

What was about to happen would set every Black Pearl crewmember's blood to ice.

"All guns! Defend the masts!" Gibbs shouted and Will ran up to him, stopping for only a heartbeat.

"It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before! Break out the cannons and hold for my signal!" the blacksmith said.

The call to arms echoed across the decks and Trynity took off running for the quarterdeck. Jack disappeared into the mass of crew moving and running about and Will jumped down below decks with the cannons.

Suddenly everything stopped as a deep rumbling sound reverberated in the water, causing the ship to literally vibrate. Slowly, huge tentacles from the demon itself rose up the sides of the Black Pearl, the crew watching in absolute horror.

"Easy boys," Will said gently, trying to calm the crewmen at the guns as they stared open-mouthed as the huge suckers on the tentacles slid up past the small windows, one or two actually attaching to the cannon end before being tugged off with a menacing pop.

"Will?" Elizabeth called out, backing towards the middle of the ship as she saw the size of the tentacles when the tips came up over the edges of the boat.

"Steady….steady." Will kept on talking to the men.

"Will??" she said again, a bit more desperation in her voice as the tentacles began to slither up the masts.

"Hold….." Will said, throwing an exasperated look back up towards the main deck, "Hold."

Pintel was ready to bolt at the first moment but now he was frozen to the spot and stared at the visage in front of him. "I think we've held fire long enough!" he mumbled. .

"_Will ?!" _ Elizabeth shrieked and in that moment, Will bellowed,

"FIRE!"

The cannons all going off at nearly the same moment was deafening but the shots hit the kraken in most of the right spots. The cannonballs tearing into fishy flesh and making great holes, not to mention nearly severing limbs.

The kraken groaned and roared and as wounded tentacles hung limp in the air for a moment, they slowly sank back into the water and the crew cheered. Will ran up to the main deck and made his way to Elizabeth, looking around wildly.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." He said.

"There's no boats." Elizabeth answered, both of them looking around.

During the fight with Jones and the shots the Dutchman was allowed to connect with, the longboats were all in matchsticks around them. All but one. And Trynity stood on the quarterdeck studying that one boat as it was rowed farther and farther away. Frightened brown eyes narrowed against the harsh burning sun and the wind tousled her hair that was coming out of the braid with all of the fighting. She knew it wasn't just 'free floating' away. She saw who was rowing it. But she didn't blame him. And before she could lament on it, she was jerked back to the movements around her.

Will sighed and then saw the barrels of gunpowder. And a thought.

"Pull the grates!" he started as he ran over to Gibbs. "Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" And then turning back to Elizabeth, he handed her a long gun. "Whatever you do….don't miss." He said.

"As soon as you're clear." She said with a small smile.

Will watched as everyone began putting the powder kegs onto the nets.

"We're short stocked on powder!" a voice from the hold called up.

"There's only a half dozen kegs of powder," Gibbs said to Will.

"Then load the rum!" Will commanded.

The entire crew froze for a moment. And they all looked at Gibbs. The old pirate turned to look at the faces staring back at him in shock and he nodded. "Are! The rum too!" And they all went to throwing the barrels of rum onto the pile as well.

Trynity jumped down from the quarterdeck to the main and grabbed up her sword. She had seen Jack in the boat…leaving…and she knew she couldn't waste time any more. They'd find each other when this was over _she was sure_. And as she made her way towards Will and Gibbs, another hard THUD hit the Pearl, jarring her once more and everyone on it. She slipped and fell, struggled to get onto her feet again and heard Marty.

"Not. Good."

Suddenly there was a silence and then all hell broke loose. Tentacles shot up into the air and then drove straight into the sides of the Pearl, snaking up to the main decks, knocking past crewmen and grabbing others in its grip. Will turned to the crew in the h old as he climbed onto the net, "PULL AWAY!" and he was lifted into the air above the main deck.

"Heave! Heave like you were getting' paid for it!" Gibbs shouted at them and watched as the cargo net with the powder, rum and Will was pulled up into the bright sunlight.

Trynity saw one of the tentacles heading for her and a soft growl, "Over MY dead body!" she howled as she hacked at the arm wildly, son enough doing enough hurt to it to make it slither away. She turned to see what Will had been planning and a snort. She coulda done that! If she was stupi—GAH!! And another tentacle brushed past her, leaving a slime trail on her pants and she began hacking away at it as well, but this time it wanted something, and the unlucky crewman it grabbed, screamed as he was wrapped in said tentacle and dragged back down below and between Pintel and Ragetti and out the cannon port. The hard way.

The two pirates grimaced as bones crunched and the man finally stopped screaming, and once it was over, they hauled for the upper deck, only to stop at the doorway to see the chaos.

Will was hanging from then et still, calling to the kraken, trying to draw its attention. "Come on! I'm over HERE! Come. ON!" he shouted as the net swung wildly back and forth.

A couple of tentacles seemed to respond and began to wrap around the net, and Will hacked at them with the dagger he had, but also he realized he was trapped, one leg in the netting and he began to saw away at the thick rope, screaming, "Shoot!! Elizabeth shoot!!"

She hesitated, waiting for Will to drop free from the net, when one of the kraken's tentacles quickly wrapped around her ankle and jerked her roughly backwards. She screamed as she fell and hit the deck, the rifle skidding off, but then suddenly she was zooming backwards, heading for the hole and back to the monster.

Her backwards trajectory was halted, when Ragetti chopped down with an axe a split second before she went by, cutting off the tentacle and freeing her. She got up and ran back to the rifle, only to find that another crewmember had picked it up and as he aimed, the kraken grabbed him and began shaking him like a rag doll, the rifle being tossed from lifeless hands.

Trynity had seen the rifle being flung to the quarterdeck and she was about to charge up to fetch it. If Elizabeth wouldn't shoot…then dammit, _she_ would!! And she was suddenly – and violently- shoved aside as another tentacle slapped against her and she hit the side of the ship, railing to ribs. She howled in pain and fell to the deck, curling up against the railing which probably saved her life since the tentacle shot straight for her at the howl, but found another crewman instead and wrapped around him, dragging him below instead.

Elizabeth scrambled up the steps to fetch the gun and as she reached for it, a booted food was placed on it to hold it down. She frantically tried to pry the foot off, but then looked up and realized Jack was there and she sat on the top step as he picked up the gun and aimed it.

_Carefully…….carefully………_ and just as Will dropped free from the net, Jack shot, the ball heading straight for a powder keg and once hitting it, there was an explosion then another with the rum and bits and pieces of the kraken's tentacles landed on the deck all around the surviving crew.

There was silence.

An eerie silence. A deadly silence.

Will had landed hard on the deck, and curled into a ball when the explosions hit, but now slowly straightened out and saw he'd landed a few feet from the blonde. A small smile and he stood up, offering a hand to help her and Tryn took it, but immediately ran over to Jack and pounced on him, hugging him tight and nearly crushing a few of his ribs as well.

"Easy up, darling," Jack said, shifting to loosen her grip and when she did, he wrapped his arms around her as the others began to walk over. He closed his eyes for a moment just wanting _this_ minute to last.

"You came back!" she whispered, not wanting everyone else to know what she'd seen.

Jack looked down into her eyes and couldn't quite find the right words right here. But she knew the look and hugged him again. Jack grinned and held her close, but soon the smile disappeared as they headed over to the rest. His ship was done for. The black Pearl was gone.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked, walking up to the small crowd.

"No." Trynity said softly, still wrapped around Jack. "We just made it angry." And a look around at the devastation as well.

"We're not out of this yet!" Gibbs said and turned to Jack. "Captain, orders?"

Jack knew there was no way to escape the kraken. It would have been impossible with a perfectly fine ship. One not so…in distress. But with the Pearl like this…half destroyed, he knew there was no other alternative. "Abandon ship. Into the longboat." He mumbled softly. But Tryn could hear his heart skip a beat as he said it. And she knew it was tearing him to pieces.

"Jack!" she said softly.

"The Pearl!" Gibbs lamented.

Jack looked down into her eyes for a moment and never felt prouder of her than he did then. "It's just a ship, mate." He told Gibbs, but still studied his daughter's face. One hand lifting and his thumb brushing against her cheek and down to her chin. There was so much he could teach her. Learn from her. Maybe when they got back to Tortuga they could---

"He's right," Elizabeth said not giving the moment away. We have to head for land."

Trynity wasn't even listening to her, but lost in Jack's gaze. _What was wrong?_ She knew he loved the Pearl above all else. Probably even above her. He's had her longer that was for sure! But she couldn't figure him out. And she gave another gentle squeeze of a hug to him.

Pintel turned to look at the spit of land hundreds of miles away on the horizon. " 'S a lot o' open water "

And Ragetti echoed, "That's a lot o' water."

"We have to try," Will said, a look at Elizabeth. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl."

Tryn felt her father twitch and dropped her head against his chest, a soft sigh.

"Abandon ship," Gibbs said a look around at everyone. "Abandon ship….or abandon hope." And slowly they headed for the longboat, Cotton and Marty tossing in the few supplies they could take with them along with everyone else.

"Go on, love…get in the boat," Jack mumbled softly to Trynity.

"No, I wanna stay with you." she said.

"I'll be along, darling. But the captain is always last off the boat. And I want to….say goodbye as it were." He pried her gently from around him and a kiss to her forehead, one hard and tight hug and he moved back, looking into her eyes. Into _his_ eyes. "Now go save yer old man a seat on the boat, aye? I'll be directly there." Another kiss to her temple and he shooed her off.

Tryn pouted but knew he wanted to be alone and she nodded and headed for the longboat. When Gibbs had seen Jack shoo her away, he made sure to put her on right after Will who had gone down to help the girls in. Will helped Trynity settle in and then went back to helping the others. He climbed back up to see what was holding up Eliza---

_Not possible._

And he frowned as he made his way back down to the boat and looked at Trynity. What he'd seen wouldn't do to tell her. She was already overprotective of the pirate. He didn't need a war going on in the longboat for the next couple of days as they were trying to get away from—

"Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose! Come on, Will, step to!" Gibbs said

Trynity blinked and looked around the boat. "Where's …" she started and panic suddenly filled her.

"Where's Jack?" Will said.

Elizabeth had finally joined them and was sitting down. "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance."

Tryn felt her heart stop. "No!" she said and tried to climb over Will then Gibbs to get back to the ship. "He wouldn't—he _promised!!_"

Gibbs knew something was up. But he also knew they didn't have a moment to spare and the longboat set off from the Pearl as Trynity fought even harder to get away. Gibbs looked at Will and the blacksmith wrapped his arms around the teenager, holding her tight, trying not to let her bouncing and pulling and fighting overturn the boat.

"Trynity! Calm down! It's his wish!" but Will had seen Elizabeth and Jack. And the kiss. And as much as he wanted to let her go, he knew that if what he'd see was real, that would eat the blonde up faster than anything. He wasn't going to do it. And he held on to her, burying his face into her back as she began crying – HANG the pirate demeanor, dad! – and clawing at the sides of the longboat as they drew farther and farther away.

Then suddenly they all heard it. And they all looked up. That "dead" silence was suddenly cut once more by a rumbling they felt in the water. Then once more, tentacles enveloped the Black Pearl. But this time there was nothing to hold it back. And slowly the ship was pulled onto it's side and pulled under the water.

Trynity howled and tried even more desperately to fight her way out of the boat to the Pearl, but Will was stronger and held her fast. Another moment and it was over. The Pearl was gone. Captain Jack Sparrow was…….

Everyone in the longboat stared at the spot that now there was nothing. And Pintel and Ragetti began rowing once more. They had a long way to go before they'd see land.

----------------------------------

Shock wasn't something that someone got over easily.

Especially if that included losing a loved one.

And Jack….was considered loved by everyone sitting in Tia Dalma's shack this night.

As Will sat at the table, absently throwing his father's dagger into it then pulling it out and doing it again…..Gibbs stood nearby Trynity who was sitting in a dark corner, rocking herself as she stared into and Marty were outside the door as Pintel and Ragetti were just inside it. And Elizabeth was off to the side alone.

Tia Dalma went around with a try of cups and something in them, giving one to Will and then moving to Elizabeth. Then to Gibbs and made him take two. One for Trynity. Gibbs looked at the voodoo woman with a question and she said gently, "Against de cold…and de sorrow." And Gibbs nodded and sat down by the teenager, making her take one of the cups and take a sip from it. Tia moved to the rest and gave them the remaining cups and moved back to set the tray down.

She stood close to Will. "It's a shame. I know dat you're t'inking dat wit' da Pearl you coulda captured da devil an' set free you're fahder's soul."

"Doesn't matter now." Will mumbled. "The Pearl's gone. Along with her captain."

"Aye," Gibbs said, a small smile as the girl drank some more of the liquid. "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." And he lifted his cup into the air. "To Jack Sparrow."

Trynity looked up at him, finally after all this time, something registering in her mind and she lifted her cup as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "To dad…." She whispered in a broken voice.

"Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti said. Lifting his own cup.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel added.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth said, staring into nothing now as well.

Will turned when she said that and studied her closely. The others took another drink and Will said softly, "if there was anything could be done to bring him back….Elizabeth…."

"Would you do it?" Tia said suddenly and the room didn't seem so gloomy all of a sudden. "Hmm? What …..would you? Hmmm?" And a look around at the faces. Especially a smile as Trynity slowly stood up and prowled over to her. "What would _any_ of you be willing to do? Hmm?" And one hand would lift as dark fingers would brush the kid's blonde bangs from tear-soaked brown eyes. Tia knew those eyes. And she smiled even broader knowing that Jack's heart beat strong in this girl of his. "Would you sail to da ends of de eart', and beyond, t' fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?"

Gibbs didn't waste a moment. "Aye!"

Pintel and Ragetti both chorused, "Aye!"

Cotton's parrot put in, "Aye aye!"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes."

Will studied the woman for a moment. He didn't want to get his own hopes up…let alone the young girl standing in front of her. "Aye." But he couldn't say no. Especially knowing that he still had a promise to fulfill. And he had a feeling Trynity would go with or without any of them.

Tia looked down into Trynity's eyes. The smile that lit the girl's face was brighter than a thousand suns and hope flashed in her eyes once more. "Aye" Tryn whispered softly.

"All right! But if you're goin' t' brave do weird and haunted shores at world's end, den….you will need a captain who knows dose waters…." She said and moved to stand behind Trynity as they all heard the heavy thudding boot steps coming down the stairs. They all stood up and looked as incredulously Captain Barbossa – with Jack the monkey perched on his shoulder – stopped at the bottom and looked over the faces, holding a green apple to his lips a if to take a bite, but then said,

"So tell me….what's become of my ship?" and took the bite as the monkey chattered and flashed everyone a grin.

((OKAY…now….I've filled all you pirates up with 7 chapters in the last couple of days. Can I pleeeeeeeease take a slight rest? And then I PROMISE the next venture of bringin' ol Jack back and finishing off the EITC will come soon enough. I just need a few days to relax and of COURSE have a pirate-a-thon on Tuesday (yeees I plan on being first in line to snatch AWE off of the Disney shelves) And I'll start working on the third part and then we have a ton of fun waiting for the Sparrows after AWE so stay with us! Thanks to everyone's kind words so far. You're all so great. Hope you enjoy the next part. It promises to be more fun than what you've seen. 3 _Trynity_ 3 ))


	23. Chapter 23

_((A/N:: you all asked for it. Here we go. The next set of chapters taking up where At World's End brought us. If you haven't seen the movie yet – and honestly WHAT'S taking you so bloody long?!?! – And if you don't like spoilers than stay away from the next few chapters. Otherwise, have fun. And once we're past this whole EITC mess then it's off for some original ideas and adventures for Jack, Tryn and the BP crew. As always R&R. Craving feedback, folks. Love to all and thanks to all the loyalists that have stuck with me! ALSO, please PLEASE understand that this is from _Trynity'_s POV so some things in the movie will NOT be in here since she wasn't around everyone all the times to see or listen. Little things between some characters and some major scenes will NOT be in here so don't review and whine about it. Sorry but I won't rewrite the movie just to put in a lot of Will and Elizabeth for you shippers. Please understand. Thanks….now on with the show……..))_

-------------------------------------

It hadn't been so long that anyone had forgotten.

Some never would.

And it hadn't been so long that Trynity Jaqueline Sparrow still hadn't discovered what had really happened on the Black Pearl moments before it had been dragged down to Davy Jones' Locker. She knew something had to have gone on. And she knew Elizabeth had something to do with it. But for now the teenager had to see beyond that little twitch and work with the others to do what she had to do.

But it had been long enough. She wanted her father back. And she was tired of waiting.

So a plan was formulated. And set to fruition.

As _Lord _Cutler Beckett and his East India Trading Company took out their wrath on those who were friends of pirates, family of pirates, or just simply brushed past a pirate, hanging half a dozen at a time since they had arrested everyone they could get their hands on and the prisons were literally bursting with bodies. It was clear that something had to be done to stop him.

But right now as Tryn stood in the dark under the ledge of a wall, listening, she heard the familiar song that bonded pirates to pirate brethren and family.

"_The bell has been raised from its watery grave, _

_Do you hear its sepulchral tone? _

_A call to all, _

_Pay heed to the call, _

_And turn your sails toward home!_

_Yo ho, haul together, _

_Raise the colors high…."_

And she looked up at the shadowed form of the pirate in front of her. "Dunno why we can't take 'em now!" Trynity mumbled.

Captain Barbossa just looked over his shoulder and down at the youngest Sparrow and a smirk had to cross his lips. If nothing else, she had Jack's pluck. Had to admire that. Especially in a girl so young. And one so willing to follow her father into piracy. "Sshh" he reminded her and turned back as the singing voice grew closer and finally Elizabeth stopped her small boat at the dock and stepped out.

"_Never say we die!"_ the final stanza half spit out by another shadow on the small dock.

Promptly Elizabeth's way up the dock was blocked by a three men and none seemed too shy on what they were after so late. "Dangerous song for those who do not know what it means." He said, staring at her. "Particularly for a woman. Particularly for a woman _alone_."

Barbossa gave Trynity a nudge and stepped out from the shadows just behind the Chinese pirates. "And who said she was alone?"

Tai Huang turned and looked at Barbossa with a sneer and then an equally evil one at the blonde before the eyes slipped back up to the Captain. "You protect her?"

Suddenly Elizabeth was up behind the Tai Huang and brought up a dagger to his throat, grabbing his arm and twisting it up from behind. "And what makes you think I need protecting?" she said softly in his ear.

Barbossa looked over the situation and rather than call her off immediately he said to Tai Huang, "Your master's expectin' us….and an unexpected death might cause a slight pall on our meetin'."

Elizabeth heard the tone and reluctantly let Tai Huang go, but made sure to drag the blade against his shoulder to "remind" him that they weren't kidding and she wasn't to be taken lightly. Suddenly there was the sound of boot steps moving at a rapid pace and the all pressed back into the shadows of the bridge overhead where a troop of soldiers went jogging by in formation. . The pirates looked at each other for a moment and Tai Huang slunk off under the bridge and into the city of Singapore.

Walking down one of the dark streets filled with drug addicts, prostitutes and generally the not-so-nice dregs of Singapore's roughest citizens, Tryn kept close behind Barbossa as she listened to Elizabeth and him talking.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"I trust young Master Turner to acquire the charts," he answered keeping his eyes on their "tour guide" but then shifted his gaze down at her. "And you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"Is he that terrifying?" Trynity asked, looking up at the old captain.

Barbossa grinned down at the young Sparrow and said, "He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

Trynity smirked and shook her head. She was actually getting to like this man. Even though he'd done what he'd done, this man was willing without cause or concern to go and fetch her father back. And that's exactly what the girl needed since she was the same way.

They walked along to a row of doors and stopped at one that had prostitutes thick around the door. Tai Huang mumbled something to the face that appeared in the small cut out of the door and soon after the door opened up and the three were ushered into the front section of the bath house. They were stopped by another scrawny Chinese man that Tryn could have SWORN was at least 130 years old….and definitely seen his share of breaking laws, and they all three took off their swords and guns and set them on the table by the door. As they started to walk into the other room, Tai Huang held up a hand and whirled in front of them.

"Do you think that because she is a woman that we would not expect her of treachery?"

Barbossa forced an "innocent" grin. "Well when you put it that way."

Tai Huang looked back at Elizabeth. "Remove. Please."

Trynity and Barbossa watched as Elizabeth divested herself of ALL weapons. Explosives and more guns, another dagger, and finally a long rifle that had been sawed down to fit in – uh…well let's just say that both the older AND younger pirate are still trying to figger out how that one happened. And once they were done again, they started to move into the other room but once more were stopped by Tai Huang who was staring at Elizabeth.

"Remove." He said and looked down at her clothes and a sick smile crossed his face. "Please."

----------

The small party made its way through the room filled with large wooden tubs filled with water and the stench of sweat and oils filled the air. Men of all shapes and sizes were lounging in the hot water and eyed the three – mostly a now pants less Elizabeth – as they walked through as the prostitutes with them merely watched in boredom.

They went to the far end of the bath house and finally stopped when they got to a small raised area where there stood a man with his arms open wide but his back to the room – and them. At either of his sides, stood a concubine that was the other's twin.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore." And then a look to his right at one of the twins. "More steam."

The young lady nodded and pulled on a chain nearby her and in a few seconds, more steam came up through the floor from the alcoves underneath where the water for all the tubs was heated with roaring fires.

Barbossa lowered into a bow to the man, a small smile seeing Trynity following him, and waved for Elizabeth to follow suit. Finally standing straight again.

"I understand that you have a request to make of me." Sao Feng said, keeping his gaze on the older pirate for now.

Barbossa studied the Chinese pirate as he answered. "More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture under way and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Feng shifted his gaze to Trynity and then to Elizabeth before back to Barbossa again. "Hm. Is an odd coincidence. he said as long fingernails thoughtfully scratched at his bald head.

"Why? Because you just happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked brightly as Barbossa looked sideways at her before going back to Sao Feng.

"No." the Chinese pirate said as he studied the older of the two females. "Because earlier this day not far from here a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these," he said, picking up a roll of what looked like ancient bamboo. He tossed them across the way to Tai Huang who caught them as all three watched them sail in the air. "The navigational charts. Direct to the farthest gate." Sao Feng slowly prowled back over to Barbossa to stand just in front of the old pirate. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

Barbossa stared at Sao Feng trying not to seem confrontational but also trying not to back down. "That would strain credulity at that."

Sao Feng looked over at one of the nearby tubs that had two rather burly guards standing on either side of it. The guards nodded and reached down, each grabbing one end of a wooden pole that was across the diameter of the tub. Lifting it up, it suddenly became evident that Will Turner hadn't gotten away when he had been caught with the maps. Sputtering and desperately gasping for breath as he was allowed up out of the hot water, he shook his head trying to clear the water away since his wrists were both tied to the pole at least three feet apart.

"This…is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" Sao Feng said as he walked over to the tub and stood nearby, a look over his shoulder at the three as they all shook their heads slowly. "Then I guess he has no further need for it," the Chinese pirate said and grabbing a handful of Will's hair, he pulled back the blacksmith's head and brought out a belaying pin ready to drive it up through his head starting under his chin. As the thrust started, suddenly Elizabeth started to shriek but caught herself, but not before it stopped Sao Feng's attack on Will. He let the younger man go and came back over to stand in front of Barbossa again. "You come into my city and you betray my hospitality??"

Barbossa knew they were all in trouble now and could only hope his alternate plan was working better than this one. Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea—"

"That he would be caught?!?" Sao Feng shouted in anger. With the yelling going on, the other residents of the bath house began stirring and more attention was being drawn to the little party. Sao Feng walked away, trying to regain his composure once more. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. But I cannot help but wonder why."

Barbossa reached into his pocket and drew out a coin and tossed it at Sao Feng. The Chinese pirate caught it and blew on it then held it to his ear as a soft hum echoed from the piece.

"The song has been sung." Barbossa said. "The time is upon u. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine Pirate Lords, you must honor the call."

Sao Feng glared at Barbossa and grumbled, "More steam." And the girl pulled the chain, but when nothing was immediate, he turned to her. "More STEAM!" he shouted and she tugged again on the chain but could only offer an apologetic look at the Chinese pirate when nothing happened. Frustrated and now not sure of anything, he turned to Barbossa again. "There is a price on all our heads. It is true since the only way a pirate can make a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates."

Barbossa sighed softly. Maybe now he'd listen closer. "It be time to put our differences aside. The first Brethren Court gave us control of the seas. Since that rule is being challenged by _Lord_ Cutler Beckett…"

Sao Feng's glare softened just a bit. "Against the East India Trading Company what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

Trynity had had it. She'd been listening to them all and now saw that Sao Feng was going to back out?? Not likely and before Barbossa could stop her, she pushed between the old captain and Elizabeth and stepped in front of them. "You can fight!" she said, but when one of the guards grabbed her arm to drag her back, she turned and jerked away from him. "Get off me!" and then back at Sao Feng again. "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore! Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!"

When she finished her rant that's when she realized that she'd overstepped the boundary. And she backed up a step when she saw Sao Feng step towards her. "Trynity Sparrow…" and he slowly prowled around her, but Trynity didn't back down as he thought she would and this impressed Sao Feng even if he didn't show as much. " There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting." Barbossa tensed seeing Sao Feng circle around the girl, but then eased off a bit when the Chinese pirate walked away from her and back to his little "grotto":. But as he passed by Barbossa, "But I cannot help but notice that you," and a finger pointed at Barbossa," have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek….in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow!" Will said before anyone else could answer. The twin concubines on the grotto began giggling and when Sao Feng glared at them they instantly shut up. "He's one of the Pirate Lords."

Sao Feng grunted and paced back over towards Tai Huang. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can **send** him there myself!" he howled and slammed his fists on the table.

Barbossa waited a moment before he said, "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to his successor before he died so we must go and get him back."

Sao Feng looked at Trynity for a long minute thinking of what Barbossa was saying and when he turned his gaze to one of the guards nearby and saw the dragon tattoo that he required his guards to get on their persons, it was melting in the heat and sweat of the bath house. "So you have admitted you have deceived me…" And a look around the room. "WEAPONS!" he bellowed and swords and other steel weapons were visible with the sounds of metal leaving leather scabbards.

Barbossa and the girls backed up, turning so they were facing the crowd of now armed bath house occupants. "Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable!" But not before suddenly six swords were suddenly in the air in front of the three from where the Pearl's crew had been watching and listening below in the catacombs. There was a small grin at the Chinese pirate from the captain.

Sao Feng, with a snarl grabbed the guy and drew his sword, holing it to the man's throat. "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

Barbossa threw a look around…Trynity was beside him, Elizabeth beside her and Will was still….a shrug back at Sao Feng. "Kill him. He's not our man."

Will suddenly grew concerned. "If he's not with you and he's not with us….who's he with?"

And before anyone could answer, there was a loud boom and the front doors imploded and suddenly East India Trading Company soldiers swarmed in led by Beckett's lackey, Mercer. Shots rang out as the soldiers and the pirates all collided in the middle of the room. Shouts and screams as Barbossa ordered Trynity out and back to the docks, knowing full well she'd refuse anyway but he thought he'd try.

Elizabeth tossed a sword to Will as he was busy shoving the end of the pole he was tied to into the gut of various soldiers that thought they had the upper hand on him. Not so.

There was another loud explosion and the floor caved in, letting the Black Pearl's crew come up to join the "fun" and as they all fought, suddenly someone yelled to run and they all turned and ran out of the bath house as the few remaining soldiers all aimed to fire at once but the floor caved in beneath them, having been weakened from the previous blast.

Making their way along and fighting still, they all split up, but soon enough they were reunited again near the bridge and as Trynity bounced along and caught up with Barbossa and Elizabeth, Will and Tai Huang came from the other.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked of the young blacksmith.

Will nodded as he handed over the charts to the captain. "And better yet, a ship and a crew."

Elizabeth looked around. "Where's Sao Feng?"

Will looked at her for a moment. "He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

Tai Huang heard more soldiers and grumbled, "Come on!" and ran off, his men following and the Pearl's crew following them.


	24. Chapter 24

On board the Chinese ship, the Hai Peng, Trynity Sparrow stood watching Singapore burn.

The fires that had started in the bath house were now spreading through the wooden shacks and platforms that made the city. She sighed softly and leaned against the ratlines that were attached to the main mast. She had a feeling Will had something up his sleeve. He was too good to just "get caught". But then she had reservations about Elizabeth as well. She had been the last one off of the Pearl before it went down. And her father refused to leave? That didn't make sense. Not when he had just promised her that he would never leave her again.

Tryn knew she was only in this for one thing. And yeah, it was selfish. But then….wasn't everyone else in this little tale as well?

------------

Snow fell.

The Hai Peng was sailing through a frozen landscape. They were close to the edge of the earth…in the Ice Passage between worlds. As Trynity walked around the deck of the Hai Peng, she pulled the blanket around herself closer. Half of the men on the crew had frozen to death in their sleep. The other half were losing body parts to frostbite. Elizabeth was huddled in the back of the boat under a pile of blankets as Barbossa steered the ship. Pintel and Ragetti along with Jack the monkey were sitting to the side shivering madly. Will was with Tai Huang looking over the charts.

The youngest Sparrow sighed, a puff of breath escaping and drifting upwards. She was about to pass by the three when Pintel grumbled, "No one said anything about cold."

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti answered, shivering.

Pintel glared at Tia Dalma who stood just a few yards away with her back to them. "Why can't that old obay woman just bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

Tia Dalma turned to face them. "Because Barbossa was only dead." And the dark eyes turned to watch Trynity as the girl stood there. "Jack Sparrow is taken….body and soul…to a place not of deat' but of punishment." Trynity's brown eyes looked up at her and there was a shimmer in her eyes as the teenager fought back the tears. But Tia had to go on. "The worse fate a person can bring 'pon himself. Stretching on forever….dat's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker…" and she walked off towards the back of the boat, but not before a hand rested on Tryn's shoulder and a gentle pat.

"I knew there was a good reason," Ragetti said with a nod.

Trynity forced a small smile up at her and went on to stand by Will, her gaze falling on the chart as he turned the different parts to try and figure it out.

"Nothing here is said," Will said, "These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

Tai Huang, who had been standing beside Will on the other side, said, "No. But it leads to more places."

Will didn't take his eyes off of the charts and when the words matched up, he read, "Over the edge….over again. Sunrise sets….Flash of green." The men looked at each other and Will picked up the chart and they headed for Barbossa. Handing it up to the captain. "Do you care to interpret, captain Barbossa?" he said, a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Barbossa seemed to not be bothered by Will's demand and handed the chart back to the young blacksmith but asked, "Ever gaze upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

Gibbs, who'd been standing nearby but looking off over the railing, turned and a nod. "I reckon I seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasions the last glimpse of sunset. A green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't and some say—"

"It signals when a soul comes back to the world from the dead!" Pintel cut in and immediately realized what he'd done and threw an apologetic grin to Gibbs and backed up away from the others. "Sorry."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and went back to stand by the steerage. "Trust me, young Master Turner. It's not getting' to the land of the dead that's the problem." A sharp shove of the rudder to the right. "It's getting' back."

Trynity had to smirk as Will was obviously more upset than when he had begun this journey. But she turned and walked over to stand by Gibbs who had resumed his place near the railing. Gibbs looked down at her and a fatherly smile as he tugged the blanket around her a bit tighter and gave her a one-armed hug, drawing her close so she wouldn't freeze.

--------------------------------------

The hours dwindled.

Light gave way to the darkness. There was o movement and the snow had stopped. As far as the eye could see there was no movement. Even when Tryn looked down at the water, it reflected the billions of stars overhead and seemed as if they were sailing through the skies. If it had been under different circumstances, Tryn was sure it would have been something Jack would have loved. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. That was something that no other women knew of the captain. He was definitely a romantic at heart.

She turned and was about to head back to the others but she caught sight of Elizabeth a few yards away on the other side of the ship and a frown set on Tryn's face over the smile. The blonde was about to go over to her, but Will suddenly came up and stood behind her and Tryn stopped, leaning against the mast.

"How long do we continue not talking?" he said softly to Elizabeth.

She didn't turn around for a moment but then she finally looked over her shoulder at him. "Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine."

Will blinked and studied her hard for a moment. "When we rescue Jack…."

Elizabeth just shook her head and walked off past Trynity who had to fight the urge to slam her sword into the retreating woman's back to the hilt. Elizabeth was SUPPOSED to be in love with Will. It was obvious the blacksmith still loved _her_. It was ridiculous that she thought of Jack right now.

Tia Dalma made her way past Will and dark brown eyes of the voodoo woman met Will's. "For what we want most…dere is a cost must be paid in de end…." And the woman moved on.

Trynity glared at Elizabeth until she couldn't see the woman any more and finally she turned to Will and sighed softly, walking over to him, a hand on his arm. Will looked down at her and grinned, a playful nudge of his shoulder to hers. They hadn't known each other for long, but in the time they had been acquainted, they grew to be closer than even brother and sister.

"Hey, brat," he said softly.

"Will, it'll be—" she started but suddenly he stiffened looking ahead where the ship was heading and a look of fright filled his eyes. "What's –" and she followed his gaze to the front and a soft, "Dear God…." As Will turned and raced to the back of the ship.

"Barbossa, ahead!" Will shouted, pointing towards the bow.

"Aye, we're good and lost now." The captain said with an evil grin down at them.

"Lost?" Trynity said, feeling a coldness creep into her bones that had nothing to do with the weather.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found. Else ways everyone would know where it was." Barbossa said and turned his attention back to the bow once ore.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs shouted, running up to the trio.

Will snorted and ran towards the men. "To stations!" he shouted. "All hands to stations! Run it full! Gather way!!"

Barbossa growled. "Belay that!! Let 'er run straight and true!!"

That's when they all saw it. First the roar was growing louder and louder. But then it was all too clear. They'd found the edge of the world. And if Barbossa had his way, they'd all find out just exactly what was on the other side. Quickly.

Trynity felt the fear wash over her now and she threw a look at Gibbs who was fighting with a set of rigging, so she ran over to help him.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth shot at Barbossa angrily.

Barbossa stepped forward towards her, grabbing onto a rope to keep upright and one hand reached up to touch her cheek. "Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again. And these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

Will ran past Gibbs and Trynity. "Tie her off!!"

Trynity pulled with all her might but felt her boots slipping on the icy deck and growled softly as she tightened her grip with frozen fingers and pulled even harder. She heard the sound of crab claws hitting the top of a box nearby and she shot a look at Tia Dalma who was working some sort of voodoo magic reading the claws like they had in her shack before they had found Davy Jones.

"HARD TO PORT!" Will shouted over the howl of the wind and the roar of the waterfall as he grabbed the rudder and shoved it hard to turn the boat, but it was too late and they all knew it. The rear of the boat swung wildly around but by then the water had it in a tighter grip than the wind could push it and the back end slid over the edge of the falls.

"HANG ON!" came the cries from various crew as the boat teetered for a moment as if it didn't **want** to go. But now she had no choice and finally with a groan of protest, over the edge she went spilling crew, cannons, supplies…..

Into the abyss of blackness.

Into nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

The sun was burning down and beating its heat into the world below.

Colorless. Lifeless. Still.

This was where the crew of the Hai Peng washed up on shore, sputtering and coughing, amazed that really they had survived the fall into nothing.

Pintel and Ragetti were the first ones out of the water. Then followed by the rest of the crew, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty and Tia Dalma, Elizabeth and Barbossa with Jack the monkey clinging to him.

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth said looking towards the dunes, a hand shading her eyes. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here," Barbossa said as the monkey chattered and leaped off his shoulder landing in the sand. "Davy Jones never gave up that which he got from the sea."

Staggering up onto the sandy beach, they all fought to catch their bearings and as Will dragged Trynity up onto her feet, patting her back to make sure she was breathing all right, he walked over to Barbossa. "And what does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing. No better off than Jack!"

But Trynity had moved off to the side, closer towards the dunes in front of them, all her attention focused on….something.

Tia Dalma stood just away from Barbossa and Will, gently stroking a small crab that looked like a stone that had made its way up to her as had at least another couple of dozen were scampering under her skirts, as she watched the blonde. "Witty Jack is closer den you t'ink…." She said with a sideways grin at them.

The crew all turned to looked at her, but then they all followed her gaze to the dunes and for a moment they thought they saw something like a….mast? Blinking and thinking it was some mass hysteria, they all moved a bit closer and in a few moments a mast indeed came up over the dune attached to it a black sail!

"DAD!!" Trynity shrieked and started to charge over, but Gibbs grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the sand to keep her from getting squished by the sheer tonnage of the boat, as the Black Pearl was "sailing along" on the backs of thousands of crabs who carried it across the sand and to the water, depositing their cargo on the waves.

"Well slap me thrice and hand me to my momma!" Gibbs mumbled. "It's Jack!"

They all stood in awe as the rowboat came back from the Pearl and up onto the sand, Captain Jack Sparrow got out of the boat and Gibbs couldn't hold her any longer. Trynity wriggled free, whimpering like a puppy and scampered over to pounce on Jack, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

Jack grinned down at his daughter and hugged her back, but in the next heartbeat was wrapping an arm around her as he set on again the mission as he stomped up to Gibbs and his crew. "Mr. Gibbs! "he hollered as he made his way to the small group.

"Aye, Captain?"

Jack stopped in front of his first mate. "I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions?"

Gibbs looked down at Trynity and blinked and looked back up at Jack quizzically. "Sir?"

"There has been a virulent and perpetual lack of discipline aboard my vessel, why? Why is that, sir?"

Gibbs threw a look over his shoulder at the others and then a mumble back at Jack. Sir, you're in Davy Jones Locker, Captain."

Jack thought for a moment. And then, "I know that. I know where I am and don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow," came a familiar voice down the way. And Jack turned to look that direction, a wide grin as he turned and made his way down the line of pirates, Trynity at his heels.

"Oh, Hector!" Jack said. "It's been too long. Hasn't it?"

Barbossa glared at the other captain. "Aye. Isla de Muerta. Remember? Ya shot me."

Jack thought about it for only a moment, the grin fading only a bit. "No I didn't." But before Barbossa could say anything else, Jack turned to the person beside him. "Ah, Tia Dalma. Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delusion." And all he got back from her was a confused smile. Trynity only snickered.

Will studied Jack for a moment and mumbled, "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Trynity glared at Will and was about to say something, but Jack gave her a gentle nudge to keep her quiet and wandered over to the blacksmith. "William, Tell me something. Have you come because you need my help saving a certain distressing damsel – err…damsel in distress," and he had to smirk hearing Tryn giggling behind him. A look down at the blonde. "Either way?"

Will frowned hearing them and then turned his attention back to Jack. "No." he said simply.

"Well then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here, Q.E.D., you're not really here." Jack said.

"Jack, this is real. We're here." A female voice said and when Jack looked over, Elizabeth walked up to stand beside Will.

Jack blinked and looked over at her and for a moment he froze as if trying to piece it all together and suddenly he whirled on his heel, grabbed Tryn by the hand and dragged her back over to Gibbs. Stopping again at his first mate, he leaned a bit closer. "The Locker, you say?"

Gibbs blinked and nodded just a bit. "Aye."

Jack felt dizzy for a moment and one hand lifted as fingers pressed against his forehead as he tried to set this all to reason and not add it to the delirium that Will had so precisely described.

Elizabeth had followed the Sparrows over and came up behind Jack. "We've come to rescue you."

Jack turned a small glare at the woman. "Oh have you now? That's very kind of you, but it would seem as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." Everyone half expected him to stick out his tongue at her.

"I see my ship." Barbossa said. "Right there." And pointed out towards the Black Pearl.

Jack blinked and looked out at where the other was pointing, a hand shading his eyes. "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Barbossa glared at Jack, but once more before he could get another word in, the others were pressing in on Jack.

"Jack! Cutler Becket has the heart of Davy Jones! He controls the Flying Dutchman!" Will said sharply.

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth added.

Tia Dalma came up beside them, but then took another step closer towards Jack. "De song has alreaty been sung. De Brethren Court is called."

Jack twitched at the last comment, "Leave you people alone for just a minute and look what happens, everything's gone to pot!" And walked off a few yards wishing now it all really was a hallucination. Well…for the most part. And Trynity walked up behind him and laid a hand on his arm.

She looked up at him and a small smile. "Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce." She said softly.

Will knew that if anyone could talk Jack into believing they were real, the little hurricane would be the one. "And you need a crew."

Jack looked down at Trynity and a smile, one hand lifting and fingertips brushing against her cheek, but then he turned at Will. "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded."

Suddenly Will and Gibbs both shot looks at Elizabeth and suddenly it all hit them. Especially Trynity and she growled and started to go after her, but Jack put one arm in front of the blonde and a smirk at the others. Especially Will as he prowled forward a few steps toward them. "Oh…she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." And he altered course and walked over to Tia Dalma. "As for you…."

Tia Dalma grinned and reached up, fingers delicately toying with his beard. "Now don' tell me you di'nt enjay it…..at de time….."

Jack grinned at it shyly and mumbled, "Fair enough, all right, you're in." Then he moved on along down the line. "Don't need you, you scare me," he said to Ragetti who merely blinked as he went by. "Gibbs you can come, Marty…" A grimace passing by Pintel, And then another smile at, "Cotton, Cotton's..parrot. I'm a little iffy but at least I'll have someone to talk to." Suddenly he was face to face with Tai Huang and he stopped. "Who're you?"

"Tai Huang."

"And where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder." The Chinese pirate said with a smirk.

"I have a ship!" Jack said with a bright grin.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man," Jack said and turned, beginning to shout out orders. "Weigh anchor!" As the chosen crew began to scramble for the rowboat and the Pearl." "All hands! Prepare to make sail!" And he stopped for a moment, opening the compass and still finding that it spun wildly not stopping on any direction.

"Jaaaack," Barbossa drawled and when Jack looked over, he saw the remainder of the ones not picked to go standing behind Barbossa who was holding the charts. "Which way ya goin' Jack?"

The captain twitched and looked down at Tryn who merely offered a shrug and both Sparrows realized that they had no choice if they wanted to get back to the living.

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Once everyone was back on the Pearl, Barbossa was heading for the quarterdeck, bellowing orders, only to be shadowed by Jack who was shouting out the same only a hairsbreadth later than the older pirate.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa shouted.

"Trim that sail!" Jack echoed, keeping an eye on the other.

"Dad!" Trynity said, bouncing along behind him, only to get a wave of one hand to tell her to hush.

The two men went on, word for word down the entire length of the ship until finally Barbossa stepped up to Jack. "What are you doin'?"

"What're you doing?" Jack said.

"No! What _are_ you doin'?" Barbossa repeated.

"What're _you_ doing?"

"No!! What _**are**_ ya doin'?" he snarled again.

"What're YOU doing?" And a soft snort. "Captain gives orders on the ship."

"The captain of the ship **is** givin' orders!" Barbossa countered.

Jack pouted. "My ship. Makes me captain."

"They be my charts, " Barbossa said, getting his anger under control again.

"That makes you…..Chart Man!" Jack said.

"You—"Tryn started and suddenly all three jumped.

"Stow it!! The both of you!! That's an order!!Understand?" Pintel suddenly jumped in front of the trio and bellowed at all three. Then realizing the looks from the captains and the girl were nothing short of 'We will kill you', his eye twitched and he backed up against the railing again. "Sorry….I just thought what with the captain issue in doubt I'd throw my name in for consideration….sorry."

Barbossa and Jack looked at each other and Barbossa headed up the steps to the quarterdeck, Jack trying to push past him. Trynity walked past Pintel and Ragetti, a sideways glare at the balding pirate and a shake of her head as she followed up onto the wheel deck and over to stand against the rail near her father.

Barbossa opened his scope to get a look at the horizon where they were heading and when Jack saw that, he opened his own…er…scope….which sent Trynity into a giggle fit when she saw the look on her father's face at the lack of length compared to Barbossa's.

Hearing his daughter, Jack pouted even more and he turned and walked off towards the other side of the deck, and Trynity had to choke back the laughter even more seeing the look only worsen and she followed him along, pouncing on him and giving him a tight hug. Jack grinned seeing he still could make her follow him and gave her a kiss to her temple, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on the top of her head and just happy for now to stay like this.

They had one hell of a task set before them now. And soon enough the riddles would need answers. Jack didn't know if he had the answers, so for the while he'd be completely happy with what he had in his arms and under his feet.


	26. Chapter 26

The sun had gone down. Most of the crew was down below. Except for a few and Trynity was one of those few.

She stood leaning against the railing, looking up at the stars occasionally but also looking forward. She didn't know how long they'd have to be here but it was starting to creep her out and she wished they'd just get back to the other side. She saw Pintel and Ragetti at the bow of the ship and Tia Dalma walking up to them when they all saw the ghosts in the water floating past the ship. Hushed tones…..she saw the two drop the cannon balls they had dragged forward when they saw the voodoo woman. A smirk and she shook her head, but then turned her gaze back to the front when she saw the boats as well.

She stepped up onto the bottom of the railing and leaned way over as Gibbs came over, getting the long gun ready to fire and Will came up beside him, between her and the first mate, and put a hand on the gun's barrel.

"They're no threat to us." And then to Tia Dalma, "Am I right?"

Tia Dalma looked at the boats and nodded gently. "We are not'ing but ghosts to dem."

Barbossa came up alongside Will and nodded. "It's best just let them be."

They all watched the different faces, young and old. Navy, children, women of fashion, men that worked on the ships below. Different races, cultures, backgrounds….but now all the same. All dead.

As they watched, suddenly there came into view one that they knew.

"That's my father" Elizabeth said excitedly. "We've made it back! Father!!"

But Jack walked over to the railing just behind Trynity and gently his hands on the teenager's waist, he pulled her off of the railing and back against him, her back against his front, his arms sliding around her waist to hold her there, and a sad look at the young woman calling to her father. "Elizabeth….we're not back." He said gently. Trynity shivered and looked up and back at Jack who squeezed her for a moment to tell her it would be all right, and Tryn pressed back closer against him. She loathed Elizabeth for what she'd done to Jack….but Trynity knew how it was losing her father. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, trying to press back against Jack even more just to wrap herself in his warmth.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and Tryn and a frown as she shook her head and turned back to her father.

Hearing what Jack said and watching Elizabeth, Will tried to reach past Barbossa to rest a hand on one of Elizabeth's hands on the railing but she pulled back, now intent on getting her father on the Pearl. "Father!"

The governor blinked hearing a familiar voice and looked over at the large ship sailing past them. "Elizabeth? Are you dead?"

Elizabeth shook her head slightly and the fear in the pit of her stomach seemed to balloon.

"I think I am." He said as he seemed like he was seriously distracted.

"No, you can't be!" she said.

"There was this chest, you see….with a heart, at the time it seemed so important….and the heart….I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity."

Trynity felt her father's body language change as he listened to the story from the governor and she looked over her shoulder at him only to see that he was completely engrossed in what the old man was saying. A frown and she looked back at the governor wishing he'd shut up.

"The Dutchman must have a captain." Finally the governor looked up at the ship again. "Silly thing to die for."

Elizabeth was falling apart and shrieked at the few crewmembers that were around, "Someone cast a line!!" And Marty jumped to the call, running over to a rope that was curled up on the deck near the main mast but he wasn't fast enough and Elizabeth ran over and jerked the rope from him and ran back to the railing.

"A touch of destiny…" Tia Dalma said softly as she stood just beside Will. The young blacksmith looked down at her and then back at Elizabeth's frantic efforts.

"Come back with us!! Take the line!!" she called as she threw the rope over to the rowboat which it only slid uselessly over as the Black Pearl cruised on along.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth…." The governor said and Elizabeth saw the rope fall into the water and she shrieked and ran towards the back of the Pearl desperate to get him on board, starting to climb the ratlines at the rear. "I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?"

"She must not leave de ship!!" Tia Dalma called and Will and the others scrambled after her, Will having to peel her off of the ropes and wrapping his arms around her to hold her still as she began wailing into his chest.

"Is there a way?" Will asked softly, rocking Elizabeth gently trying to calm her down.

Tia Dalma shook her head slowly. "Him at peace." Was all she could offer in comfort for them .

Jack still stood at the railing, not having moved when everyone charged off after Elizabeth. Simply standing there, holding his own daughter in his arms and when Elizabeth had shrieked and ran, Jack felt Tryn tense as if she was going to follow them, but he tightened around her and held her there, closing his eyes and dropping his forehead against the back of her head. This was something he'd never thought of. An option where he could be with Tryn forever.

One where he'd be free forever…

And he'd be able to do what he loved for forever.

_But of course forever was never 'certain', Jackie….._

And he grumbled softly and blocked out that annoying little voice. He'd sworn to Tryn he'd be around always and never leave her again. This was simply a way to make that happen. Wasn't it?

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was well past noon the next day. Or what should have been noon they would guess. If they'd bothered guessing any more. The sun blazing above them was hotter than any Caribbean summer. The crew of the Black Pearl didn't care any more. All they knew was that supplies were nearly extinct and soon enough they would all be too if they didn't find water soon. The fresh water was dwindling and the lack of movement on the deck was a testimonial to it.

Pintel held a bottle up a scant inch from his parched lips as nothing – not even a drop – fell from the bottle. "Why is it all but the rum is gone?" he mumbled as Tryn walked past him and Gibbs as they sat on the main deck, back to back.

"Even the rum's gone," Gibbs said as he did the same to a rum bottle and still nothing came out.

The blonde teenager leaned heavily against the railing beside Tia Dalma and Will. She brushed sweat soaked bangs from her eyes with one arm and sighed softly.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night I feat we will sail on trackless seas. Doomed to roam the ridge between worlds…" reaching over and running her fingers through Tryn's bangs once more to brush back what the girl had missed. "…forever."

Gibbs walked over and leaned against the railing as well. "With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon."

"Why doesn't he _do_ anything?" Will said, looking up at Barbossa who merely stood on the quarterdeck looking off in the distance.

Trynity couldn't even blink as she was so hot and she turned and headed over to where Jack was sitting at a table in front of the captain's quarters and she sat down cross legged on the deck in the shade of the mast. He was mumbling something to himself…or was he holding a conversation with—no. Even her father wasn't daft yet. At least she didn't hope. She leaned back against the crate on the deck and watched through half-lidded eyes as Jack –the monkey- once more was evading Ragetti since the little monster had stolen his eye.

Another while had passed……

Jack blinked down at the map on the table in front of himself, fingers deftly spinning the ship in the middle slowly until it was upside down. 'Not sun_set_...sun_down_...and rise... up!" He mumbled and looked up at the crew on the deck.

Trynity looked up at him, "What?" Another lick to parched lips as she hadn't really been listening to her father ranting to himself these last few minutes, and desperately hoped it wasn't the sun causing his delirium, but he seemed to have more of an idea of sorts. At least more than anyone else.

"Come with me, darling, and do what I do." Jack mumbled to her, jumping to his feet, grabbing her hand and shouting, "Trynnie! Look, Sweetheart! There!" And dragged her over to the railing off to the starboard side. Pointing out over the water, and a wink at her and when a couple of others ran over, "What?" "What is it?" and looked over, Jack snorted and ran off towards the port side, dragging her along still.

"Wait! There! See it?" And another look at her sideways for a moment and Trynity grinned.

"Yeah…" she nodded. "NO!" she suddenly squealed and leaned WAY over, almost to the point where Jack honestly feared she'd fall in and he grabbed her around the waist. "Dad!! It went --" and a wild wiggle-fest as she squirmed out of his arms and once her feet were back on the deck, _she_ grabbed _his_ hand this time and dragged him across the deck to the other side. "There!!" And she pointed down the side of the ship.

Together both Sparrows ran from side to side as soon as the others had caught up, demanding to know what it was that had the pair so active and as Pintel watched them, a confused moment and he muttered, "They're rockin' the boat!"

Barbossa had been watching them and then a look shot at Pintel and then down at the map Jack had been studying. "He's got it," the old captain grumbled under his breath. "Rock the boat!" he bellowed at the remaining crew that were still merely watching them. As he headed below decks, he hollered, "Time it with the swells!" And promptly disappeared below. Once down there, Barbossa began barking orders at the sailors that were trying to stay on their feet, not completely sure of what was going on above their heads, but as soon as the captain began the orders to set the stores free and let loose the cannons, suddenly there was a more violent shift in the rocking as everything flew from the one bulkhead to the opposite, adding just that much more momentum.

Trynity and Jack kept going back and forth, now that everyone understood what needed to be done, leading the pack as they brought the Pearl over farther and farther first on one side then the other. Finally, Barbossa came back up and joined the back and forth.

The deck was nearly at a straight up and down angle now on either side as finally the extra weight from below helped bring her up onto her side completely. A couple of crew members fell into the water after losing their footing on the slippery deck, never to be rescued as the rest all grabbed onto the railing as the Pearl froze for a moment on her side as if deciding to do it one more time..

Jack grabbed onto the railing tight and when he saw Tryn nearly slip off, one hand clawing at the railing to hold on, he reached over with one hand and tried to help her, but she slipped free and in that heartbeat of a moment, he grabbed one of her hands and wrapped his legs around her which stopped her fall. Trynity's scream was cut off when her father had grabbed her and when he had a-hold of her, she wrapped both arms around his waist and held on for dear life. Another of the crew slipped free and fell onto some ratlines and as they all watched, he was fine, but then one of the cannons broke free and fell on top of him, crushing him. Jack grimaced and looked at his daughter who had shut her eyes, burying her face into his chest. The Pearl groaned and creaked and Trynity looked up at her father and Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "Now down…is up…" he said and a nod and they both took deep breaths as the ship flipped upside down, what remained of the crew dangling in the water hanging on for their very lives to the ship as they waited

Then Will lost his grip on the railing and fell, Elizabeth making a frantic grab for him but too late as he sank into the water, but landing into the rigging and sails and clinging on this time.

Waiting for what seemed like forever.

Finally a minute passed…then another few seconds. Sun set. And there was a brilliant flash of green at the horizon and suddenly they were all falling back onto the deck with hard angry thuds and having a ton of water come crashing down on them as the Pearl bobbed up to the surface once more.

Coughing and hacking, the crew clambered to their feet, looking around at the vast empty ocean and for a moment, they all thought it hadn't worked, but then Trynity looked at the horizon and a smile. "Sun _rise_."

Jack smiled at her and gave her a quick pat on the shoulder before Barbossa drew his guns at Jack and Will…….


	27. Chapter 27

Before Trynity could turn around, she suddenly heard guns cocking and whirled to find Barbossa drawing his pistol on her father, Elizabeth and Will drawing on Barbossa, Jack drawing on Will, which in turn made Will draw his second on Jack and Jack drawing his other one on Elizabeth thereby making Elizabeth draw her second gun on Jack as Gibbs drew on Barbossa from behind and Barbossa hearing the gun click behind him, aimed his second at the first mate behind.

No one moved nor barely breathed.

Another minute later and they all began to chuckle and laugh, as if it had been nothing but a huge joke, but in the next heartbeat the guns were all back as they had been before and the mirth was gone from the situation. Trynity started to take a step closer to Jack, but one look from him told her to stay still and not flinch.

Barbossa shot a look at Trynity then at Jack. "All right then! The Brethren Court is a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove and Jack, you and I are a-goin' and there'll be no arguin' that point."

Jack turned his attention back to Barbossa. "I is arguin' the point." He said with a glare at the older pirate. "If there's pirates a-gatherin' I'm pointin' my ship the other way."

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate!" Elizabeth said as she leveled both pistols at Jack now.

Jack barely blinked as he turned both of his own pistols at her as well.

"Fight or not….you're not running, Jack." Will said, pointing his guns at Jack now, causing Jack to take one off of Elizabeth and turning it back to Will again.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one till there won't be one left….but you." Barbossa said at the other captain.

Jack smirked at him. "Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow. _The last pirate."_

"Aye…and you'll be fighting Jones alone, how does that fit into your plan?" Barbossa asked.

Jack stared steadily at Barbossa. "I'm still working on that. But I will _not_ be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that." And bringing up his pistol to aim right between Barbossa's eyes, Jack pulled the trigger only to have a pffft and no ball plowing its way into the other pirate's head. Jack blinked and suddenly everyone shot at who they were aiming for but none of the guns fired.

Gibbs looked at his gun and a consternated frown. "Wet powder!" He said and with a grumble, the group split up, Tryn walking over to her father who was giving a look at Barbossa's back as he walked off.

---------- --------- ---------- ---------- ---------- -----------

Up on the quarterdeck, the pirates were all gathered around a map of the island that lay just off to the starboard and a few hundred yards away.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can re-supply there and get back to shooting each other later." Will said, looking at first Jack then Barbossa.

"You lead the shore party." Jack told Barbossa. "I'll stay with my ship."

Barbossa glared at Jack. "I'll not be leaving my ship under your command."

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship under my command?" Will asked and seeing the looks he got from both, he quickly added, "Temporarily."

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

As the smaller boats were hauled up onto the shore free from the threat of the tide taking them back out to sea, Trynity bounced out of one, having spotted something down the beach a ways and took off running after it, as Jack stepped from that same boat and Barbossa from another and the other half dozen of Tai Huang and his men from the other two boats. Cotton got out after Jack and was dragging their boat up onto the sand when suddenly Pintel and Ragetti came sloshing up onto the shore, soaked, and their boat which had overturned in the waves floated up behind them.

Jack stood watching Trynity down the way and what she had found, and it seemed for a few minutes the captain was lost in some deep brooding thoughts. Barbossa came up beside him but Jack began walking towards his daughter, leaving the others to trail along.

"Take that you stupid slimy eight-legged monster from _**HELL**_!" she screamed at the body of the huge kraken…..bigger than 5 Black Pearls…..dead and washed up on the shore, a few of the mile long tentacles still in the water, swaying on the waves. Clearly this was the same one that had dragged Jack and the Pearl to the Locker and also this creature didn't die of anything short of someone behind the deed.

Trynity was furious and with every syllable she'd reach down and pick up a rock from the sand and hurl it angrily at the dead beast in front of her, soon enough the tears beginning to fall as she knew it was dead and didn't know if she should have felt sorry for i—**NO!** This thing had taken her father from her and even though it had only been doing the bidding of its _master_, if she felt any pity for the monster then she would have to feel the same for the one responsible for Jack's disappearance in the first place and there was no way in the seven seas of Poseidon that she would ever feel any pity for Davy Jones. Even though he was now nothing more than his little beastie had been to him. Merely a pawn in the game. But still nonetheless she was angry and rather than stand there and cry about it, she was going to do something any irrational teenager would do in her situation. She pelted it with rocks.

Soon enough, Pintel and Ragetti had joined her, poking it with a stick to see if it was truly dead and they began crowing about how they should drag the carcass back to port where they'd be hailed as _Pintel and Ragetti – Kraken Slayers_ and the women would go wild.

Trynity was running out of rocks, which only infuriated her more and when she looked down and saw she had no more, she started to draw her sword but Jack's hand over hers on the hilt stopped her. She looked up at him and blinked a few times; Jack merely pried her fingers from the handle and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, walking closer to the beast. Trynity balked for a moment but in a few steps, they were both standing and looking into the giant eye that stared lifelessly at them all.

Barbossa had seen the girl's rage and then saw Jack halt her from making the kraken fish food with her sword, and for a moment the older pirate had to hand it to Jack. He walked up closer to the pair and a quiet, "Still thinkin' about runnin', Jack?" He looked at the girl for a moment then back at the other captain. "Think you can outrun the world? You know the problem of bein' the last of anythin' is by and by there'll be none left at all."

Jack was staring into the kraken's eye as he felt Trynity start to break down again and he simply wrapped his arms around her tight and pulled her close in a hug, "Sometimes things come back, mate." Jack said softly over her head at Barbossa. "We're livin' proof , you an' me."

"Aye." Barbossa said with the barest of nods. "But that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of comin' back, but passin' on….that's dead certain."

Jack sighed softly and let his chin drop to Tryn's hair, his lips playing against the silky gold. "Summoning the Brethren Court, eh?"

"It's out only hope, lad." Barbossa said.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." Jack said with another sigh.

They looked at the dead kraken another minute and the older pirate said, "The world used to be a bigger place."

Jack shook his head and looked down at Trynity in his arms. A kiss to her hair and he eased her back, wiping off her tears with his thumb, and then a look at Barbossa. "The world's still the same. There's just…less in it." And he turned and keeping an arm around her shoulders, he led her away from the kraken and back to the landing party.

Soon after they were gathered again, the group made their way into the jungle on a narrow path that wound not too far from the beach, actually. They came upon a large pond of water with a small waterfall dumping into it but it already had had something else dumped as well. Floating near the water's edge was a body. A man facedown with one of the same sort of pins that Trynity remembered when they were at…..

She kept behind Jack fingers taking hold of her father's arm, but if for only the captain refused to let the girl any closer than he himself was liable to get. Barbossa stepped closer and dipped a finger into the water, sticking it into his mouth then promptly spitting the water back out and turning to the group again.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body." He grumbled.

Pintel walked up and grabbed the man, turning him over and Trynity's hold on her father's arm tightened as she recognized the corpse. Jack winced – this girl had some strength – and looked back at her for a moment before Pintel said, "Hey! I know him! He was in Singapore."

Barbossa shot a look at the teenager and suddenly they heard the call from Marty, "Captain!" And then from the beach came Ragetti's, "Hey!! We got company!!" as he was pointing towards the Black Pearl and now the other boat. The Chinese ship, the Empress, was docked just beside the Pearl. There was a click behind the captains and Barbossa and Jack both turned to look at Tai Huang and his men aiming their pistols at them. They knew that this wouldn't end well if they tried to fight since the Pearl's crew's pistols were waterlogged and unable to fire. Obviously the guns the Chinese pirates now had had been stashed on the beach nearby since they were very visibly able to be used.

Jack slowly put his hands up as did Trynity and just to make sure they all understood, Jack leaned forward a bit and pointed back at Barbossa. "He's the captain."

-------------------------------------

As they were brought back on board the Pearl, the two captains saw the Pearl's loyal crew shackled and stripped of their weapons as Chinese sailors swarmed over the Pearl like hornet's over a nest. Barbossa climbed up onto the deck followed by Trynity and then Jack and the three were "escorted" over to –

"Sao Feng! You showin' up here is truly a remarkable coincidence," Barbossa said, making sure to keep the girl behind him.

The Chinese pirate lord turned and looked over Barbossa then the teenager and Jack and a sneer back at the younger captain as he headed for Jack. "Jack Sparrow. You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack said knowing this was gonna hurt.

Regarding the other pirate lord for a moment, and only a moment, suddenly Sao Feng punched Jack. Square in the nose.

Trynity snarled, "Hey!!" and tried to jump at the Chinese pirate, but Barbossa once more held back the little hurricane by placing an arm to bar her path and stop the pounce.

Jack silently thanked Barbossa for the interference with the girl and gingerly tweaked his nose amidst some crunching noises. Well…not really broken. Mostly…eh…..and he looked up at Sao Feng. "Shall we just call it square then?"

Trynity snorted at Barbossa and pushed the captain's arm down as Sao Feng moved back to his crew and the girl made her way over to Jack, soft mumbles to make sure he was all right as she pulled his hand away from his nose.

Then as suddenly as the Chinese pirate's punch came, so did a voice, "Release her!" And Will strode through the crowd of pirates, motioning towards Elizabeth. Not chained and not unarmed. In fact it would seem…."She's not part of the bargain."

Barbossa, Jack and Tryn all three blinked at Will and then at each other then back at Will again. Especially when Sao Feng began chuckling and his men laughed. "You heard Captain Turner! Release her."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa demanded of Will.

"Captain Turner…?" Jack and Trynity both echoed.

"Aye!" Gibbs said from where he and the rest were chained. "The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!!"

Will turned to Barbossa and Jack. "I need the Pearl. For my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Jack snorted. "He needs the Pearl…" and a look down at Trynity as he shooed her over to where Marty and Cotton and Pintel and Ragetti were standing. "Captain Turner needs the Pearl." Then he gaze shot to Elizabeth. "And you felt guilty…" and then to Barbossa. "And you and your Brethren Court!" He finally turned and opened his arms wide. "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Both Marty and Trynity's hands shot up into the air and Jack whirled, pointing at them. Tia Dalma and Gibbs simply looked at each other and rolled their eyes and then when Pintel, Ragetti and even Jack the monkey raised their hands as well, Jack pointed at them with his other hand and a nod at their captors. "I'm standin' over there with them."

As he made his way toward the little fan club, suddenly Sao Feng grabbed him by the back of the neck and stopped him. "I'm sorry, Jack, but there was an old friend who wants to see you first."

Jack jumped at being grabbed and like a kitten in its mother's jaws, he tensed but did whatever he was led towards. "I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

Trynity broke free from the pack and launched herself at Sao Feng who merely stepped just a bit away as Jack grabbed her and held himself between Sao Feng and the little blonde hurricane. They all stood at the railing and Jack's eyes widened, his heart began hammering in his chest and when Trynity felt him tense up, she turned to look as well.

Coming up alongside was the _Endeavour_. A massive gunship from the East India Trading Company. And Cutler Beckett's personal ship.


	28. Chapter 28

The doors of Lord Cutler Beckett's office on the Endeavour opened and Jack and Trynity were shoved in without so much aplomb and the doors were abruptly closed as they turned to head back out.

"Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack."

Both Sparrows froze and looked at each other and then slowly turned around to see Beckett – or at least Beckett's back – as he looked out the window. Jack gave Trynity the _follow me_ jerk of his head and walked over to a table that had all sorts of jewelry boxes, steins with lids and snuff boxes lined up on a table at the back of the room along with some walking sticks, paintings and other things that were nothing but conspicuous consumption. The pirate pair prowled along the row and Jack lifted lids, peering into them as Trynity watched Beckett.

"Perhaps they no longer believe that a gaggle of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman, and so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?" Beckett said and Trynity looked down at Jack's right wrist where the "P" had been branded into his flesh. Her fingers traced over the brand and Jack sighed softly.

"It's not here, Jack." Beckett said.

"What? What isn't?" Jack said, turning and looking at Beckett finally.

Beckett turned around and seemed to do a double take seeing Trynity standing beside him. "The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman and so unavailable to use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain."

Jack snorted softly and walked over to the huge painting of Beckett himself. "By my reckoning, that account has been settled."

"By your death. And yet here you are."

Trynity had to snicker as Jack had picked up a walking stick and was trying to strike a pose to match the painting. "Close your eye and pretend it's all a bad dream," he told Beckett. "That's how I get by."

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival…" He walked over to the desk and picked up a decanter and poured some brown liquid into two small glasses, offering Jack one. "Perhaps you will consider an alternative arrangement. One which requires absolutely nothing from you but information."

Jack, during Beckett's little speech, took the glass from him and downed the drink then took the other from him as well and downed that one too. Making sure Trynity was across the room and staying there for now, his gaze shifted back to Beckett. "Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt. In exchange for fair compensation…..square my debt with Jones. Guarantee my—"and suddenly a nod at Trynity as if just now noticing her. "Our….freedom."

Beckett looked at Trynity when Jack did and then a snort at the girl, but his attention back on Jack. "Of course. Just good business."

Jack nodded and looked down at the little figures on Beckett's desk all lined up in perfect rows he'd been using on the map on the table behind to mark what seas they had taken over. He started to pick up one of the little figures but his eye caught on the leader of the group obviously painted to look like Beckett himself. "Were I in a divulgatory mood….what then might I divulge?" studying the little figurine closely.

Beckett leaned a bit closer to Jack and his voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

Jack looked at him sideways and a smirk as he turned on his heel and sauntered across the room back over to Tryn who was struggling to figure out how to open a Chinese fan. Jack took it from the teenager with a, "Let me see, darling," and spun back around facing Beckett again, and a quick snap of his wrist and the fan spread open, a wink to Trynity and he fanned himself gently as he prowled back over to Beckett. "You van keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner." The fan dropped as he stopped at the desk and leaned a bit forward, a steady glare at Beckett. "Especially Turner." The glare softened as he went on. "The rest go with me aboard the Pearl and I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove where I will hand in the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones." The fan opened again and he began fanning himself again as he straightened up. "Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

But then Beckett shifted his gaze to the blonde. "And what becomes of Trynity?" A nod at the girl at the back of the room.

Jack blinked and looked over his shoulder at his daughter and then back at Beckett, his eyes narrowing as he leaned on the desk on one hand and the glare turned evil. "What interest is she to you?"

Beckett thought for a moment and realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere on that angle, he stood up, "Jack, I just recalled, I've got this wonderful compass," Beckett started as he walked to the back of the room and picked up Jack's compass and turned back to the pirate and let the thing dangle. "…which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?"

Jack's attention narrowed on the compass for a moment but then it shifted back to Beckett. "Points to the thing you want most and that is not the Brethren Court, is it?" 

"Then what is, Jack?"

"Me," Jack said and then a twitch. "Dead."

Beckett looked sideways at Trynity for a moment then back at Jack and a glare with a whispered growl, "Damn." And he tossed the compass at Jack who tossed the fan at Beckett at the same time, each catching the object flying at them. "Although," Beckett said flipping open the fan and Trynity giggling madly as Jack flinched seeing the sight before him. "If I kill you, then I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove, is it, on my own." And the fan was put down as the derringer in the other hand was brought up to level at the captain as Beckett slowly walked back up to Jack. Trynity flinched but Jack shot her a look to freeze and the teenager did. "Cut out the middleman as it were.

Jack's gaze shifted from his daughter to the gun and then up to Beckett's face. A lazy smirk plastered on his lips. "With me killed, you'd arrive at the Cove to find it's a stronghold, nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years and then you'd be wishing _Oh if only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside_" And the smirk took on a wicked glint to it.

Beckett studied Jack for a long minute. "And you can accomplish all this, can you?"

Trynity rolled her eyes as her father opened his arms and said, "You may kill me but you may never insult me. Who am I?"

Beckett looked at Trynity for a moment then back to Jack and the confused shrug of his shoulders and shake of his head was enough to elicit a pout from the captain. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" He said and before anything else could be said, there was a loud explosion which blew a wide hole in the wall beside them and a violent jolt and lurch of the ship. Jack teetered on his heels, Beckett was thrown backwards and Trynity was slammed to the floor. Jack saw the opportunity and grabbed Beckett's hand, shaking it and shouted, "Done!" And dashed across the room, grabbing Trynity's arm, hauling her to her feet and the pair ran out of the cabin and down the hallway up the stairs to the main deck where Jack stopped running and led her along to a cannon. Across the way the East India Trading Company agents were trying to take over the Pearl again since Barbossa and Gibbs had freed it with help from Sao Feng and his crew who were now sailing away on the Empress in the opposite direction.

When Beckett finally was able to stagger up onto the main deck, he saw Jack standing on the railing and Trynity hugging him tight. Jack was holding onto a rope he had tied to a cannon which he was setting the spark to to light the fuse. Beckett saw the little figure of himself at the cannon's mouth but a glare at the Sparrows.

"You're mad!" he said.

Jack smirked. "Thank goodness for that. Because if I wasn't this would probably never work!"

He touched the spark to the fuse which sputtered and finally a few seconds later there was a loud BOOM and the cannonball smashed past Beckett and through the mast behind him as he dodged off to the side. The canon's blast and being on wheels sent it shooting backwards and jerking the rope Jack held, and lifting both Sparrows up off of the Endeavour and tossing them across the way and dropping them onto the Pearl as the crew watched but seeing the rope flying over the deck and hearing a loud splash on the other side of the ship, they all ran over and looked down but didn't see either one.

Barbossa turned and looked up as his eye caught a movement and a snort which got the other pirates' attention. Jack stood on the top of the railing leaning against one of the lanterns as Trynity was already jumping down to the deck.

"And that was without a single drop of rum!"

Barbossa grumbled and walked off as Will was suddenly surrounded by the others as Jack jumped off of the railing behind Tryn and walked over to stand in the blacksmith's personal space. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig." Was all he'd growl and Pintel and Ragetti grabbed Will's arms and dragged him off as Jack moved on and headed for his cabin again as the blonde followed along behind.

------------------------

It was near midnight.

Trynity couldn't sleep so she had decided to set out across the deck for a stroll. Most of the crew was down below as there was only a few remaining on deck to keep the Pearl on her course to Shipwreck Cove. She stifled a yawn and was about to go back to bed when she heard something splash in the water off the side and she blinked and headed to the bow of the ship.

Hiding behind one of the masts, she looked around to see Will tying a dead EITC agent body to a barrel and then tossing it overboard. Checking to make sure that it had fallen away from the ship and then he turned back to start all over again. She was about to head back to get her father but then she heard his voice.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected."

Will jumped and brought his father's dagger up towards the voice ready to fight if he had to.

Jack was lounging on the bowsprit, a smirk when he saw Will jump and he stood, balancing on the mast pole and easing his way down to the deck and Will. "William, do you notice anything? Rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noticed "

Will looked around and then back at Jack. "You haven't raised an alarm?"

"Odd, isn't it? Not as odd as this." He said, waving a hand at what the blacksmith was doing. "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did ya?"

Will snorted softly. "I said to myself, think like Jack."

Jack frowned. "And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate…" The captain jumped down the last step and landed nimbly on the deck. And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?"

It was clear from the reaction that Will gave that he hadn't decided to share his idea with anyone.

"Ah you've not seen fit to trust her with it." And as he walked past Will, he caught a glimpse of a blonde trying to hide behind the mast and a smirk.

But Will was staring out across the water. "I'm losing her Jack. Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth." He said softly.

Jack turned from Trynity and looked at Will, a slight frown seeing the boy was really torn up over this. "Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain." And he turned and walked over to the railing. "Now if I might lend a machete to your intellectually thicket. Avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones."

"Who?" Will said and then looked at Jack. "You?"

Trynity heard that one and almost shouted _no_ but she slapped a hand over her mouth and moved to the railing to watch them closer now.

Jack pouted at the tone in Will's voice and walked back over to the boy. "Death has a curious way of re-shuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father is freed from his debt and you're free to be with your charming murderess."

Will saw the girl but didn't bother to address that one yet and turned to Jack. "And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman….forever."

"No, mate. I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map. Free from death itself."

Will shook his head. "You have to do the job, though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up like Jones…" and one hand drew down his face to 'remember' the tentacles.

Jack twitched and mumbled. "I don't have the face for tentacles." But then a grin. "But immortal has to count for something, eh?" And then a bright look. ""Oh!" And he handed Will the compass, putting it in his hand.

"What's this for?" Wills aid, confused.

Jack just smirked at him and said softly, "Think like me. It'll come to you." And with that, he shoved Will backwards, causing the boy to lose his balance and fall into the water, still clutching the compass. Trynity finally ran over to the railing and looked over and then at Jack as he pushed the barrel Will was working on as well over the railing so at least he'd have something to hang on to...

"Give my regards to Davy Jones…." Jack said as the Pearl sailed off, leaving Will and the body floating for the Endeavour to find soon enough.


	29. Chapter 29

The sun was bright and overhead as the Black Pearl came upon an island and suddenly there was a flurry of activity as Gibbs and Jack began barking orders at the crew. Near the stern of the ship Barbossa and Tia Dalma were engrossed in a quiet conversation that didn't seem to be going well and as Trynity watched them for a minute from where she stood on the quarterdeck, she finally gave a shrug and bounced over to the steps that led down to the main deck seeing Jack heading that way.

"Look alive!" Gibbs hollered at the men. "Keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck"

Pintel turned to the few around him and bellowed, "You heard him! Step lively!!"

Jack saw Tryn bouncing down the steps and smiled but still addressed this to Gibbs, "You know for all that pirates are clever called, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things." And as soon as she was close enough, he grabbed her in a playful chokehold and then a hug, kissing her hair.

"Aye," Gibbs said, chuckling at the pair.

"I once sailed with a geezer," Jack said, turning to look at his friend now, but keeping an arm around his daughter's neck. "Lost both of his arms and part of his eye."

"What you call him?" Gibbs asked.

Jack jumped when Trynity tried to tickle him and gently pushed the kid away and turned back to Gibbs. "Larry."

Gibbs had to laugh as Trynity swatted Jack's behind and then whirled and ran up the steps back to the quarterdeck and Jack took off after her. "Why you little –"

--------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, after the sun had set, the Black Pearl finally made its way into Shipwreck Cove and crept up on a sight to behold. A mountain of ships, all piled high, their lanterns on some still glowing as there had been docks built around it. Shipwreck. As the crew stood near the railing towards the bow, they all looked with wide eyes and open mouths.

Barbossa grinned seeing Trynity standing beside him in complete awe of the sight. "There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime." He said.

Jack prowled his way through the crowd, really not wanting to be here but knowing he had no choice and he slipped up behind the teenager, hands resting on her shoulders and chin resting on the top of her head. "And I owe them all money." He lamented.

Trynity blinked as he leaned against her and when he said what he did she giggled softly and reached up to pat one of his hands on her shoulder in comfort.

-----------------------------------------

The room was crowded as Trynity kept close behind Jack, her fingers wrapped around his sash at his back so she wouldn't get separated. Especially in this. Jack followed Barbossa to the head of the huge table and moved to the back a bit as every other of the pirate lords began to find seats and settle down with their bodyguards beside them.

Trynity followed her father and a smirk at him when he began to eye the 8 swords that had been sunk into the globe at the end of the room to represent the pirates that were there, but soon enough she was moving off towards Barbossa and Gibbs who had been standing to the side with Pintel and Ragetti.

Barbossa pounded on the table with a cannonball and everyone quieted down and looked up towards him. "As he who issued summons, I convene this fourth Brethren Court." And a nod towards Ragetti who took a large bronzed and tarnished bowl around to the different captains. "To confirm yer lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow captains!"

As they watched the bowl and Ragetti, Pintel frowned and Trynity said to Gibbs, "Those aren't pieces of eight. They're just pieces of junk!"

Gibbs smirked. "Aye. The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first Brethren Court met, the brethren were one scint broke."

"Then change the name!" Pintel said to him.

"What?" Gibbs said with a glare down at the other pirate. "_Nine pieces of whatever we happen to have in our pockets at the time_??" A snort. "Oh yes, that's very piratey."

Tryn just laughed as she turned back to her father again, standing just to his side but a bit behind as were the others with their captains. When Ragetti came back around to Barbossa with the bowl, they were mumbling something to each other and then Barbossa whacked Ragetti on the back of the head and his wooden eye fell out, Barbossa catching it and dropping it into the bowl. Everyone had – well...not yet.

"Sparrow!" Villanueva bellowed.

Jack turned from the Globe and looked at the captain from Spain and he reached up to finger the small scalloped coin on his scarf but then before he tugged it off, he strolled over to the table. "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead!" came an overly familiar female voice from the entranceway of the meeting room. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman." Elizabeth finished as she walked over to slam her sword into the globe as well and headed over to stand on the other side of Barbossa from Jack.

"The plague ship!!" Mistress Ching howled.

Jack frowned. "And made you captain? They're just _giving_ the bloody title away!"

Elizabeth merely shot Jack a glare and turned her attention to the court. "Listen! Listen to me! Our location has been betrayed! Jones is under command of Lord Beckett! They're on the way here!!"

Gentleman Jacard growled, "Who is the betrayer?!"

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa said, wanting to regain the group's attention and finding it slipping further away.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth said, looking around.

"Not among us, "Jack answered.

Barbossa sighed. "And it matters not how they found us! The question is what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight!" Elizabeth growled.

The whole court went silent and for a full minute it wasn't sure if this was a church meeting or a pirate court. Then suddenly there was raucous laughter from everyone at the table, captains and bodyguards alike.

"Shipwreck Cove is a _fortress_!!" Mistress Ching said. A well supplied fortress! There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us!" And the court all erupted in agreement.

"There be a third course!" Barbossa said, realizing that if he didn't speak up now he'd never get the chance. "In another age at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk!! Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldridge creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true! Gentlemen….ladies…..we must free Calypso."

Suddenly there was another uproar from the captains and Armand shouted, "Shoot him!!"

"Cut out his tongue!!" Jacard called out.

Jack smirked and whole-heartedly agreed with them. "Shoot him and cut out his tongue! Then…shoot his tongue!!" And a look shot at Barbossa. "And trim that scraggly beard."

Tai Huang stepped forward. "Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!!"

Barbossa nodded. "Aye!!"

Jacard shook his head and grumbled, "Calypso was our enemy then! She will be our enemy now!"

Chevalle, the Frenchman, agreed with Jacard. "It is unlikely her mood has improved!"

Villanueva snorted at the Frenchman and stood up when he had. "I would still agree with Sao Feng!" And drew his pistol to put on the table. "We release Calypso!"

Chevalle snarled at the pint sized Spanish captain. "Traitor!!"

Villanueva barked back, "Silence!" And picking up the gun, Chevalle made a grab for it, pushing Villanueva's hand up, and setting the pistol off into the ceiling. And like a starting pistol, suddenly all hell broke loose as the Empress and Pearl's crews watched from the end of the table.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth said.

"This is politics." Jack countered, and shifted a bit to put himself between Trynity and the melee.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us!" she said with a sigh.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa grumbled and motioned to Trynity to come closer and when she did – against Jack's warnings and wishes - he lifted the teenager up onto the table, telling her to stand up and handing her his pistol. Tryn grinned and took the gun, turning to the fight and pointing the muzzle to the ceiling, she let the shot go.

Silence came across the crowd as they all looked up at the four at the end of the table.

"It was the first court that imprisoned Calypso….we should be the ones to set her free! And in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons!"

Jack reached up to take Trynity's hand as the blonde jumped down beside him and tugged her back close to him. "Who's boons? Your boons?" And looking over his daughter to make sure she was all right, a snort at Barbossa. "Utterly deceptive twattlespeak says I."

Barbossa looked sideways at Jack. "If you have a better alternative, please….share."

Jack gave Trynity a kiss to her forehead and then a glare at Barbossa. A moment of thought and he suddenly brightened. "Cuttlefish."

And the confused looks from every pirate in the room nearly made Trynity bust a gut laughing but she bit it back and shook her head. Here we go again.

"Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish." And he began to make his way around the table, making sure to make 'the point' to the other lords. "Flipper glorious little sausages. Pen them up together and they will devour each other without a second thought... Human nature, isn't it? Or... fish nature... So yes... we could hold up here well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month! Which seems grim to me any way you slice it! Or... ahh... as my learned colleague so naively suggests," and a wave of one arm at Barbossa, "we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful... I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which like fury Hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in au fraggio, we are left with but one option" A look shot at Trynity. "I agree with…..and I _cannot_ believe the words are coming out of me mouth….." He saw the blonde's eyes narrow and he winced knowing she wasn't going to like this but….."Captain Swann. We must fight."

Barbossa snorted at Jack who was now at the opposite end of the table. "You've always run away from a fight!"

"Have not!" Jack said indignantly.

"You have so!"

"Have not!"" Jack said, his voice going up an octave in pitch.

"Ya have _so!"_

"Have not!"

"Ya have so and you know it!"

"Have not, slander and calumny!" Jack finished and everyone expected him to stick out his tongue at Barbossa. "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here, now, that is what we all must do. We must fight….to run away!"

Gibbs and Trynity looked at each other and both shouted, "Aye!!" raising their fists in the air to accept the idea and the others in the room cheered loudly as Jack stood there with a far-too-smug smirk on his face. Trynity wriggled her way through the bodies to make her way to Jack and when she got close enough, she pounced and hugged him tight.

Barbossa glared at Jack and Tryn and then the others before a smarmy grin crossed his face. "As per the Code, an act of war – this be exactly that – can only be declared by the Pirate King."

Jack blinked and frowned. "You made that up!"

Barbossa's grin only got more evil and a snort. "Did I now? I call Captain Teague, keeper of the Code!"

Jack's face went pale and a blank look filled his eyes. Trynity felt her father stiffen up and blinked at Barbossa then at Jack, shaking him a little to try and see if he was alive still. "Dad?"

Off to the side, one of the Indian pirate lord's henchmen stepped forward. "Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the Code! Who car—"

And suddenly a gunshot echoed in the relative quiet as the man fell backwards. Dead.

Tryn had jumped when she heard the gunshot and everyone looked back behind Jack at the stairwell that led up to a room. At the top of the stairs stood an old pirate that looked like he'd definitely been through the wringer and he stepped down and walked over to the table but had to stop just behind Jack.

"You're in my way, boy." Teague Sparrow said in a gravelly voice.

Jack slipped an arm around Trynity and sidestepped off to the side a few inches to allow the old captain access to the table.

Teague turned and waved at a couple of old pirates who were carrying a large book, bringing it in and sliding it onto the table. Another turn and he whistled, the jail dog – still holding the keys – came bounding in and over to the table, Teague taking the keys and unlocking the large golden lock on the book as Tryn read the title_. Pirate Code X._

Teague opened the book and ran a calloused finger across the words, mumbling to himself. "Barbossa's right."

Jack frowned and edged past Trynity to the table again. "Hang on a minute…" and he ran a finger along, following his father's. "_It shall be the duty of the king to declare war….parlay with…._ "And he straightened up again, a smile. "Fancy that."

"There has not been a king since the first court. And that's not likely to change." Chevalle said.

Captain Teague turned a look at Jack and Trynity, a smile to the girl, but the words to his son. "Not likely." And he prowled back to a large ornate chair, settling in and picking up a guitar, settling it onto his lap and strumming it gently as his granddaughter watched.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote."

"Each pirate only ever votes for himself." Barbossa finished.

"I call for a vote!" Jack said gleefully.

Around the table it went, and true to the last three courts, every lord only voted for himself. At least until it got back to…..

"Elizabeth Swann." Jack said.

"What?" Elizabeth said.

Trynity growled softly. "_What?!?"_ she snarled at her father.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack said a gentle nudge to his daughter with an elbow to hush.

But he wasn't going to hush the crowd around them as easily. Suddenly the other captains were on their feet and shouting and yelling at Jack and demanding that he had no clue what he was talking about and that this was unfair.

"Am I to understand you lot will _not_ be keeping to the Code, then?" Jack said with all innocence.

And one of the guitar's strings snapped.

And it got deadly silent.

Finally Mistress Ching stood and spoke. "Very well. How say you, Captain Swann…king of the Brethren Court?"

Elizabeth watched everyone for a moment and with a solemn tone. "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn we're at war."

There were quiet rumblings from the group and Sri Sumbhajee stood and addressed the court. "And so….we shall go to war."

As the others began to stand and leave the court, gathering their swords, Jack slipped a hand into Trynity's and started to lead her off but when he saw she was looking at Teague, he smiled a small smile and turned to go over to the old man himself, leading her along. "What? You've seen it all. Done it all. You survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive?"

Teague looked up at his son and shook his head just a bit. "It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is living with yourself."

Jack thought for a moment and slipped his arm around Trynity's shoulders. "How's mum?" he said, leaning a bit closer to his father. Captain Teague gave a look at Tryn and a wink as he lifted a shrunken head. Jack's lip twitched and a nervous smile to his father. "She looks great."


	30. Chapter 30

Dawn.

A foggy dawn, rather.

After a night of the Sparrow Family reunion and Elizabeth worrying over Will's disappearance and the others doing whatever ritual they had that would "protect" them for the inevitable, now the pirate lords and their ships all trailed behind the Black Pearl helmed by the pirate king, Elizabeth Turner.

Jack didn't like it. Trynity liked it even less. And after they had left Teague and headed back to the Pearl, Tryn tried to corner her father into telling her what he had been planning, but Jack avoided the questions successfully and finally she gave up and merely said, "Just please….be careful."

Jack had every intention of doing so. But first the plan had to go off without a hitch. And that would mean making Elizabeth the next pawn.

As the Pearl sailed along and slowed finally, they all saw the Endeavour, the EITC's flagship, coming at them as well. The crew on the Black Pearl all cheered and whistled as Marty hollered from the crow's nest, "The enemy is here!! Let's take them!!" to a rousing chorus of agreements. Then suddenly it all quieted. Silent. Even the winds in the sails didn't make a sound.

As hundreds of EITC ships came into view as the fog lifted.

Jaws dropped. Hearts sank. But then all eyes turned to Jack and glared at the captain. Jack blinked at the sight of the ships across the water facing them and a small sick smile at the faces around him. "Parlay?"

-----------------------------------

The rowboat landed on the end of the spit of land, Barbossa and Elizabeth got out, Trynity jumped out and Jack followed her, both Sparrows pulling the boat up a bit onto the sand before joining the other two as they all walked in a line heading for the other end of the shoal. Where Will, Beckett and Jones all stood waiting. Four yards away from the three, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Trynity and Jack stopped in a showdown.

"You be the cur what's led these wolves to our door." Barbossa said, glaring at Will.

"Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal." Beckett said. "If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

Barbossa looked at Elizabeth who then both looked at Trynity who then all three looked at –

"My hands are clean in this." Jack said, lifting his hands and spotting a hangnail began to chew on it. "Figuratively."

Will studied the four of them. "My actions were my own and to my own purpose." And a look at Beckett. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

Jack grinned brightly. "Well spoken!" And to Barbossa and Elizabeth, "Listen to the tool!"

Elizabeth looked at Will. "Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear but I fear that course is lost."

Will shot a look at her. "No course is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." And a heartbeat as he looked at Jack and the faintest of grins exchanged.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf," Beckett said to Jack. "Then how did he come to give me this?" and he brought up the compass, letting it dangle from the tie. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are." He tossed the compass to the oldest Sparrow. "Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied." Jones said. "One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman. As a start."

"That debt was paid," Jack said, and a motion at Elizabeth. "With some…help…."

"You escaped," Jones growled.

"Technically –"Jack started but Elizabeth cut him off.

"I propose an exchange."

Trynity turned and shot a glare at Elizabeth.

"Will leaves with us and you can take Jack."

"Done." Will said.

"Undone!" Trynity exclaimed hotly.

"Done!" Beckett said with an evil grin.

Barbossa turned to Elizabeth. "Jack's one of the nine pirate lords! You have no right!" He didn't necessarily care to hand Jack over to the EITC or Jones but for right now, he needed the pirate.

"King," Elizabeth 'reminded' him. Then she turned to Jack.

"As you command, your nibs," he said, taking off the hat and going down into a sweeping bow.

"Blackguard!" Barbossa growled, drawing his sword and in a flash, the blade sliced cleanly through the string of beads on Jack's scarf, tossing it into the sand. As well as the piece of eight. Jack the monkey leaped off of Barbossa's shoulder and snatched the beads up and scampered off as Jack straightened up and came nose to nose with Barbossa. "If you have somethin' to say, I might be sayin' something as well."

Jack just offered a smile. "First to the finish, then?" And a look at his daughter, the smile fading just a hint seeing the tears shimmering in her eyes but a slight nod and then he turned and headed for Beckett and Jones, passing Will along the way. Standing in front of Beckett, the smaller man motioned to Jones and Jack took his place between the two.

"Do ya fear death?" Jones growled in Jack's ear.

"You have no idea." Jack said softly, trying to keep his voice steady watching Tryn as she was fighting the onslaught of tears watching him.

"Advise your brethren. You can fight and all of you will die or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die." Beckett told the new set of three.

Elizabeth came forward closer to him. "You murdered my father."

"He chose his own fate."

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight. And you will die." She said softly, turning and heading across the shoal back to the rowboat, Will following her.

Jack was trying to keep himself from tearing Barbossa and Elizabeth apart as he watched Trynity as the others turned to leave, the older pirate literally grabbing the youngest Sparrow's arm and dragging her along as she begged to go back to help her father.

Will caught up with Elizabeth, loping between her and Barbossa who was still having a problem controlling the teenager. "King?"

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack," Elizabeth said.

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing." Will said as they got into the rowboat and Will pushed it off the shoal and got in, taking the oars and rowing back to the Black Pearl.

---------------------------------------------

Back on the Pearl, Trynity was staying close to Barbossa as he seemed to have an idea of how to fight the East India Trading Company – and in a sense rescue Jack as well. Tryn was going to do what she had to to get her father back…but that wouldn't quell the feeling that she wanted to rip the 'pirate king's ' head off and feed it to the sharks. But that was later. Right now she had to concentrate on getting Jack back.

"We need to use the Black Pearl as the flagship to lead the attack," Elizabeth said.

"Oh will we now?" Barbossa said. But as he was speaking, the crew of the Pearl was leading a fully rope wrapped Tia Dalma up onto the deck.

"Barbossa, you can't release her!" Will said.

But Barbossa walked over to Elizabeth. "Apologies, your majesty. Too long me fate has not been in me own hands. No longer." And he reached up and jerked hard on the piece of eight she had gotten from Sao Feng. Turning, he walked over to where Gibbs was holding the same bowl holding the pieces of eight Ragetti had taken from the court the night before and the old captain dropped Sao Feng's and Jack's pieces of eight into the bowl.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked, looking up at Barbossa.

"Aye," the old captain nodded. "The items brought together, done. Items to be burned…." And lantern oil was poured over the items. "….done. Someone must speak the words, _Calypso I release you from your human bonds_."

"Is that it?" Pintel asked his brow furrowing.

"Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover." Barbossa said and turned to Calypso as he touched the burning end of an igniter to the bowl of charms. "Calypsoooo! I release you from your human bonds!" But said more in a way that was from some sort of religious recital than…..

"You said it wrong!" Ragetti said. And everyone looked at him. He licked his lips and leaned close to Calypso, brushing aside her dreadlocks and mumbling in a soft tone, "Calypso…I free you from yer human bonds."

Suddenly, a small fire exploded in the bowl, Pintel jerked his hands away and the bowl floated for a moment as each of the pieces of eight caught fire and flipped, curling and burning. The smoke rising from the fire wafted towards Calypso and surrounded her and invaded her mouth and nose as she inhaled deeply.

Will tried to leap at her, but some of the pirates grabbed him to hold him back. "Tia Dalma!!" he called out and in a croaked whisper, he called out again, "Calypso!"

Her eyes opened and she glared at the young blacksmith.

"When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

Calypso's frown turned to anger. "Name him!"

"Davy Jones" Will said hoping his own little plan would work. There was too much at stake.

Calypso studied the boy for a moment then her head dropped back and she began to grow. Ropes snapped, rigging broke and the deck was cracking underneath her from her weight as she finally stopped at fifty feet tall.

Barbossa made his way through the crowd and stepped forward, a look around and he knelt down in front of the goddess. "Calypso! I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters…..or mine."

And there was an explosion. Not like gunpowder from cannon shot or guns. But of pure raw rage as Calypso threw her head back and howled to the skies a language that none had ever heard before and in a voice that literally was causing many to cover their ears to try and block out the noise. Writhing in the few remaining ropes that held her, suddenly the body faded and instead, there were hundreds of thousands of crabs washing across the deck and over the crew who desperately tried to get out of the "sea" of crustaceans as the goddess disappeared and the little six legged beasties flooded the Pearl and were swept overboard.

Finally when most of the onslaught had gone, Pintel, Gibbs, Trynity and others all ran to the side of the boat and leaned against the railing.

"She's no help at all," Pintel said, looking over the edge as Barbossa .looked over the edge as well and then out across the water. "What now?" Pintel asked the captain.

"Nothin'." Barbossa said with a defeated sigh. "Our final hope has failed us."

Trynity frowned and shook her head. "It's not over." She said softly.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will said, a hand on the teenager's back more to comfort knowing that the two were fighting for the same reason. Trynity looked up at him and a small smile.

Gibbs looked at the pair. "We've an armada against us and with the Dutchman there's no chance."

"It's only a fool's chance." Elizabeth said, but not against the pair. More of an understanding now.

Barbossa walked up to Elizabeth. "Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann and it's not somethin' I'm intendin' to die for."

There was a long minute and Will and Tryn turned to look at Elizabeth and she looked at them with a small smile but said to the old pirate, "You're right. Then what shall we die for?" And she walked past the blacksmith and the teenager and into the crowd of pirates. "You will listen to me. Listen!! The brethren will still be looking here. To us. To the Black Pearl to lead and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! No, they will see free men! And freedom!! And what the enemy will see will be the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do!! By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs and the courage of our hearts….." she had moved to the railing during the speech, and as she stood and looked down at the faces watching her, she smiled a tired smile. "Gentlemen, hoist the colors."

Will and Trynity looked at each other and suddenly they were hugging each other tightly, and Will and Gibbs turned to holler the command to hoist the colors as Elizabeth shouted at the ships following them to the other pirate lords and all of the different flags of the ships rose into the sky.

The men were ready..

The song had been sung.

The colors were raised and the battle was set to begin.


	31. Chapter 31

As the Dutchman came towards them, the winds kicked up and Trynity had moved along with Barbossa back to the quarterdeck as Cotton was steering the Pearl along. All too quickly, above it grew dark as angry clouds filled the skies and there were shouts as the Dutchman was bearing down on them and suddenly there was a howl from Gibbs as he pointed off to the starboard.

"MAELSTROM!"

Trynity looked over and saw a huge whirlpool form in a matter of seconds so large it could swallow a whole armada of ships and then a frightened look at the captain who seemed to be staring off into nothing. Will and Elizabeth scrambled up the steps to the deck and Will shouted over the roaring of the water and then now the clouds opened up and rain fell in buckets.

"Barbossa!!" Elizabeth howled. "We need you at the helm!"

The old captain blinked and looked at the woman and a nod. "Aye, that be true! Brace up yards! Dyin' is a day worth livin' for!"

The Pearl headed into the Maelstrom, her bow riding on the edge of the whirlpool and they all watched as the Dutchman as she came, fearless and bent on their destruction. Barbossa bellowed as he spun the wheel wildly and the bow of the Pearl began to head over the whirlpool's lip as well.

Will leaned against the railing beside the teenager and his eyes widened. "She's on our stern and gaining!!"

"More speed!" Barbossa howled and turned the wheel sharply.

Will's fingers tightened on the rails as he shot a look at Trynity and then back at Barbossa. "Take us out or they'll overtake us!"

"Naaay! Farther in!" Barbossa said. "We'll cut across to faster waters!"

They all watched as the two ships began to circle in the whirlpool and even though genuinely the Pearl was the faster of the two with the wind, add the swirling water and they were both easily matched.

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Captain, the guns!" Gibbs called to him.

"At the ready!" Will howled, a pat to Trynity's shoulder to make sure she was all right before heading down to the main deck to make ready the arsenal and crew.

As the cannons were made ready and the crew stood anxiously by, suddenly there was the call, "FIRE!" From Will, Barbossa and Elizabeth and the Black Pearl's cannons cut loose on the Dutchman, they all could see huge chunks of the ship being blown off. But also in retaliation, the Dutchman's guns fired and the Pearls was caught under the attack, huge pieces of railing and her hull and sides compromised.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" Barbossa bellowed over the cannon fire and wind and rain.

Suddenly the ships were directly across from each other and as a half dozen Dutchman crew swung over to the Pearl, a dozen of the Pearl's crew swung over to the Dutchman. Will, Marty, Gibbs and a few others shot a couple of the encroaching pirates from the other ship as they swung in mid-air, only to be replaced by others just behind them.

Trynity spotted her father on the Dutchman carrying the – what…."Gods, no!" she mumbled and climbed onto the railing, grabbing a rope that had just been used from the Dutchman, and just as she was about to kick off to swing over to the other ship, Will grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back onto the Pearl's deck.

"No! Will! LEGGO!" she shrieked but then suddenly there were East India agents hacking and drawing swords at them and Will threw the rope away from the ship and let Trynity go.

"Get to the quarterdeck! NOW!" he bellowed and shoved her towards the stairs.

Trynity saw Barbossa in a fight with three of the Dutchman's crew and an EITC agent and with a growl; she scampered up the steps and immediately brought her sword out and shoved it through the chest of the agent, then turned and began slashing at one of the three crew from the other ship.

From the main deck, there was a sudden shout from Elizabeth, "Barbossa, marry us!"

Barbossa swiped his blade across one enemy's throat and was immediately set up on by the other in a more furious attack. "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"Barbossa, NOW!" Will commanded.

"Fine then!" the old pirate said and over the next few minutes, everything happened at once.

As Barbossa went through with the shortest- not to mention the wildest – wedding ceremony in history probably, Trynity was helping him by fighting off Jones' men along with the EITC agents that kept swinging over and attacking as well. She also was keeping an eye on her father and Jones' dueling up on the yardarm of the mast of the Dutchman and when she heard Barbossa's "Just kiss!" she turned around for a moment to see Will and Elizabeth caught in a deep kiss as the battle raged around them. She frowned but only for a moment as her attention shot back to the – who was….and she saw Murtogg and Mulroy, the two EITC agents her father had talked to her about whom he'd met the first time in Port Royal, swinging across the way and….

"You're not gonna make—"she called out but a hint too late as they slammed against the side of the Pearl. She couldn't help but snicker as she looked over the railing to see them climb up to the deck but suddenly there was a bone-jarring thud as the two ship's masts met and she looked up and saw Jack topple off of the yardarm and she screamed and grabbed the rope the two had just swung over on.

Will heard the scream, but he also saw that Jack was dangling by holding onto the chest. The chest he needed. And the blacksmith also say for the second time, the teenager climbing the railing and he broke way from his wife and ran over to the railing, just barely snatching Trynity before she was gone, and dragging her back onto the ship once more as she kicked and fought.

"Tryn! Let me go help him!" he said to her, and grabbed the rope from her and used it to swing across.

Foiled again, Trynity watched as Will got to the Dutchman's deck and grabbed the dropped chest and then she saw Maccus step in front of Will. "Turner!" The barnacle covered crewman growled and advanced on the boy.

Tryn thought for a moment, and seeing Pintel, Ragetti and Jack the monkey nearby she snatched Jack and ran below decks to one of the cannons. A kiss to Jack's little head as she set him at the mouth of one of the cannons and knowing in reality this wouldn't do much more to him than singe his fur, she looked at Ragetti and nodded. The pirate lit the fuse and in a heartbeat later, the little monkey was shooting across the way only to slam into Maccus' face, scratching and shrieking and forcing the crewman to fall backwards out of the way.

But still the fact remained her father was in danger and Trynity had scampered up to the main deck and over to the railing again, snatching one of the rigging lines and climbing up onto the—

Well she almost had it this time. Elizabeth grabbed the rope from the girl and on Gibbs' "GO!" the older woman swung over to the Dutchman.

Trynity glared at Gibbs but the anger wouldn't be taken out of him as a new onslaught of Trading Company agents and Dutchman crewmen landed on the ship and it seemed to start all over again. The blonde was getting tired but she was also frustrated that she couldn't get off of the Pearl and as the agents figured a "girl" wouldn't be a challenge, Trynity Sparrow was proving to be more of one than most of the Black Pearl's crew. And more deadly.

The Pearl began leaning more at a dangerous angle sideways and Barbossa was afraid of being dragged under the water. "She's taking us down!!" he shouted. "Make quick or it's the Locker for us all!"

Pintel and Ragetti who had come above decks after the blonde, heard the call and grabbed a rig of two cannonballs held together by a chain, shoving it into a cannon and aimed it upwards at the locked masts. A load of powder and lit, and with a loud boom, the cannonballs spun wildly but smashed through the masts, shattering the Dutchman's taller mast into a million pieces and finally freed, the Pearl jerked away and straightened up, Barbossa twisted the wheel, guiding the Pearl out of the maelstrom as Trynity howled "DAD!!!" and watched as the fighting aboard the Dutchman finally stopped but she could see Jones, Will and Elizabeth and her father standing on the deck surrounded by dead crewmen.

There was no more hope of her swinging across as the Black Pearl drew further away but she watching in horror as the four on deck didn't do anything but….talk? Jack had heard his daughter's shriek, and barely twitched a look as the Pearl fell away but he couldn't do anything now about it.

As she stood by the railing and watched, there was the ungodly howl as she saw Jones falling over the edge of the Dutchman into the whirlpool, but she didn't see Jack or Will or Elizabeth. And the teenager's fears tightened her throat. He'd done it. He'd killed Davy Jones! And feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned and buried her face into Gibbs' chest, sobbing wildly as the old pirate wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

Suddenly the Dutchman fell sideways into the whirlpool abyss and disappeared under the water, the storm calming, the rain stopping and the whirlpool disappearing as the water flattened, but not before Gibbs nudged Trynity and pointed up to the sky where Jack and Elizabeth and even Jack the monkey were flying away from the Dutchman on one of the torn sails and landing in the water not too far away.

Barbossa let Cotton steer the ship as they all watched Jack, Elizabeth and Jack the monkey land in the water and the Pearl ambled over close enough by to let them climb back on board. First came Elizabeth, then the monkey who chattered and scampered across the deck to pounce on his owner's shoulder, and finally Jack who immediately grabbed Tryn in a tight hug, and then headed for the quarterdeck, his arm around her shoulders still, as Gibbs followed.

"Thank heaven, Jack," Gibbs said following along behind Jack and the blonde. "The armada is still out there, the Endeavour is coming up hard starboard, and I think now's the time we embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

. "I've never really been one much for tradition," he said softly, still making sure he had a firm hold on his daughter. But then got a distant look as he watched off to the port side and looked at the fleet of EITC ships still sitting there waiting. Another moment and he began moving across the deck, barking out orders. Lock the sails and lay the lines!"

"Belay that or we'll be a sittin' duck!" Barbossa bellowed after him.

Jack glared at Barbossa. "Belay that belay that!"

"Captain!" Gibbs said, for once agreeing with the older pirate.

"Belay!" Jack hollered at his first mate.

"The armada—"Gibbs started but was cut off again.

"Belay!"

"The en—"

"Stow! Shut it!" Jack said frantically. This was the only chance they had to escape and he didn't need anyone on THEIR side to shoot them down. And once they were quiet again, he turned his attention back out over the water.

"The Endeavour is coming up, captain!" one of the crew squawked and they all watched the Trading Company's flagship as it came forward still. Jack didn't even bother to glance in its direction. He was still concentrating off to the other side still.

The Endeavour was growing closer still, and the Pearl's crew was getting nervous. Gibbs was about to protest heading into certain death, when suddenly there was a huge splash and water boiled and spewed from the ocean as the Flying Dutchman shot out of the water only to bob to the surface directly in front of the Pearl.

Jack got an evil smirk upon seeing the Dutchman and her new captain, Will Turner, and as both ships headed nose to nose, suddenly they both turned the Pearl to the starboard and the Dutchman to the port and both ships came at the Endeavour.

The navy crew grew restless and nervous as they saw both ships coming at them, even though the Endeavour's gun turrets were opened and all 50 cannons on both sides were readied for action. Still there was something eerie happening and none of the sailors wanted to go any further. Duty or not. And the crews of the other two boats could see EITC agents were diving off of the Endeavour and into longboats as the two pirate ships advanced on them.

As the pirate ship and the Dutchman came alongside the Endeavour, trapping her between, Jack watched with some homicidal glee and said to Gibbs in a somber voice, "Fire."

"FIIIRE!" Gibbs shouted at the crew manning the cannons, and Will bellowed the same to the Dutchman's crew. Becket was stunned and frozen. The Endeavour was pummeled and didn't stand a chance in Hell. And Becket knew it.

All he could do was stand there as his beloved ship was blown to smithereens around him, even as the navy sailors abandoned ship in hopes of avoiding the cannon fire from the other two ships. As he watched the boat being blasted to bits, he turned and headed down the stairs to the main deck, and as he had reached the bottom of the steps, there was a loud explosion as two shots from the other ships found the powder magazine and what was left of the Endeavour blew into a big orange ball of fire. Taking Becket with it.

There was a moment of silence.

Then suddenly a shout, "They're leaving!!" From Marty who had commandeered the crow's nest for the fighting. Trynity and Gibbs let out a whoop and hugged each other and then Tryn turned to Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him, and resting her head against his shoulder.

Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, holding her close again. "Mr. Gibbs!" he said.

"Captain?"

Jack reached up with his free hand and pulled off his hat and offered it to the Bo 'sun. "You may throw my hat if you like."

Gibbs blinked and took the hat gently. "Aye, captain." But then all gentleness was gone as he tossed the worn leather tricorn with another whoop into the crowd dancing and singing on the main deck.

Jack gave Trynity another kiss to her forehead, but this time wrapped both arms around her and looked at his first mate over her head. "Now…." He said quietly as he rocked his daughter gently back and forth.

Gibbs looked over at the pair.

"Go get it."

And the younger Sparrow giggled softly into her father's chest as she completely melted against him glad that finally it was over.

It was _all_ over.

The seas were free again.

The pirates were safe to roam still.


	32. Chapter 32

Trynity had reached the end of the dock in Tortuga just minutes before her father who was leading along Scarlett and Giselle. "Well my vessel has been known to...list to port and on occasion it tends to frighten young women..." An arm around each of them, but still a tankard of rum in his right hand. Trynity rolled her eyes as she heard him but she nearly burst out laughing hearing Scarlett as both women eyed the dinghy that was sitting at the end of the dock where the Pearl had been only an hour ago.

"Is that it?"Giselle said as they looked down.

And Scarlett squinted her eyes. "The Black Pearl?"

"It's not very big." Giselle said with a snort.

Jack's lips twitched as he looked at his daughter and her fighting the giggles and he gathered what pride he had left and said, "That...is a dinghy. My vessel is magnificent...and fierce and….huge-ish and..." and that's when he realized, "...and gone!" He glared at the dinghy and then turned to look at Trynity who merely shrugged. "Why is it gone?" he demanded.

"Is that it there?" Giselle said, as the three of them squinted at the quickly disappearing silhouette of the Black Pearl leaving the Tortuga harbor.

Jack grinned. "Yes there it is." Then a frown. "Why is it there?" And a look at each of the women. "It's much larger up close."

"Jack, you promised to take us for a ride." Scarlett whined and Trynity's lip twitched. She hated whiners and she loathed these two. Why her father insisted on --

Then he saw Gibbs asleep on the dock and he left the women, storming over to his first mate and dumping the remaining of his rum into the snoring pirate's face. "Mr. Gibbs, any partifular reason why my ship is gone?"

Gibbs sputtered and coughed as he was dragged out of sleep, licking his lips and never really opening his eyes..."The ship? We're on the ship." at least until now. "Jack! The ship's gone!"

Jack got a sardonic grin on his face and growled softly, "Oh really?"

"Uhm...dad?" Trynity said, tugging on Jack's sash.

The captain whirled, index finger up as if to chastise the girl for interrupting him, when she took said finger and pointed it at the two women that were now involved in a bit of a bickering, hair-pulling and definitely not-so-nice name calling cat-fight. Trynity smirked and looked at Gibbs who couldn't help it and snickered as Jack strode back to the women. "Ladies, will you PLEASE shut it?!"

Both of them stopped and stared at Jack.

The elder Sparrow sighed but the anger boiling over in him wasn't going to be reined in now. He looked at Giselle. "Yes, I lied to you."

Then at Scarlett. "No, I don't love you."

The women looked at each other and then back at him as if they couldn't believe he was saying this to them.

"Of course it makes you look fat," to Giselle.

"I've never been to Brussels," to Scarlett.

Then a mini-glare at Giselle as he motioned as a conductor might to an errant flute player, "It is pronounced e-_gree_-gious."

Then a stony look back at Scarlett, "By the way, no, I've never met Pizarro, but I love his pies."

Trynity was dying laughing by now and literally falling against Gibbs who was trying to shush her up, but finding it hard to keep from snickering himself.

But Jack wasn't entirely done. Yet. "And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again...gone." A short pause as if to gather his emotions and finally, "Savvy?"

Giselle snorted and hauled off, the palm pf her hand coming into sharp contact with Jack's cheek. But before he could come back from that attack, Scarlett did the same, but with the opposite hand so it sent the captain's head jerking back the other way so he was looking at Trynity and Gibbs. Before he could react, Gibbs saw it coming from Jack, the captain's hand landing a hard slap against the older pirate's cheek. Gibbs carefully pushed Trynity back a bit and raised his own hand to go back at her, but a cold glare as if to say _Try it and see, mate_ from Jack stopped the scalawag and he shrugged and then both men laughed.

"Take what ye can...: Gibbs said, raising a fist more in a victory than a threat and Jack raised his as well.

"Give nothing back."

The fists met in the air and Gibbs jogged to catch up to the women that had looped arms around each other's waists as they headed back to town. Jack watched them for a moment realizing there went the best formof entertainment he used to be able to find, but now he had something better.

"Ladies! Do ya know anything about sea turtles?"

Jack smirked at his friend and then turned to the beckoning horizon. Without a look to Trynity, he nodded and turned to head back to Tortuga and she groaned.

------------------------------------------------------

Not too much later, he was humming that insidious tune...as Trynity hauled up the black flag with the skull and crossbones and the red sparrow on it, Jack flipped open the compass. It spun wildly, soon settling directly in front of him on where she was sitting now. She blinked but he reached under her seat and snagged the bottle of rum, a kiss to her cheek and he jerked the cork out of the bottle with his teeth and spit it out.

"And really bad eggs..." he sang softly as he looked back at the compass which spun a couple of times and set on a north-easterly direction.

Jack grinned and took a swig from the bottle and handed it to Trynity. "Drink up me hearties, you ho!"

Once more...Captain Jack sparrow was on the way to adventure. And this time he had a little "help"...

_((Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall righty, folksies! So ends the adventures we all knew but I bet you never once saw the little blonde in 'em, huh? –smirk- So now that she's caught up to speed, so to say, we can start the fun all over. Rather than keep adding chapters onto this little beast, they'll be listed separate so there's no guesswork involved as to which one you want to read. There will be doings with merfolk, more cursed treasure, ghosts, enchanted objects like gems with powers that Jack really probably shouldn't – well….you'll see. _

_I do want to thank you for all of the reviews and for everyone sticking with it. You're all terrific and mostly I want to thank my fiancée, _

_Jake. He's my inspiration and my drive. If it wasn't for him and his ability to bring Jack to life for Trynity, she wouldn't have been half as willing to go along with all of this. 3 3 So thank you, love. From me and the little blonde hurricane. 3 3_

_So everyone give me a few days and I'll have the next adventure set up to send the Sparrows out on. The crew of the Pearl will be there and also we'll have new bad guys and even some of the others may even show to help Jack and Trynity along……. ))_


End file.
